Start Spreading the NewsNew York, New York
by KaiaRay
Summary: This story takes place two years after Seth and Summer's wedding. Ryan is working as a architecture firm and goes away to New York City and comes back with a Big annoucement stunning the whole entire family.
1. Chapter 1

Start spreading the news New York, New York

Rated T

Summary: Even the most predictable people can do things that totally blow your mind. In this story Ryan Atwood stuns everyone after returning from a business trip to New York City. The rest I do not want to give away yet so if you want to know you will just have to read my story…..

AN: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is my first OC story so please be patient if the characters aren't exactly the same as in the series. Although, I guess that is the beauty of fanfiction because they do not have to be the same. I really hope that you enjoy this story and please review!

It started off a typical day for the Cohen family as they sat at the breakfast table on a beautiful Sunday sunny morning at their family home in Berkley, California when the home telephone rang. answer

"I'll get it" Sophie Rose shouted excited. She was the youngest member of the family and much like all young 8 year old girls loved talking on the phone. The little blonde with big blue eyes wearing a pink sundress ran over to the cordless and it quickly as her mother Kirsten and her father Sandy shared a smile. "Hello Cohen Residence" She said trying to be all grown up into the receiver making Ryan on the other end grin at his sister's enthusiasm. Ryan really adored his younger sister so much and often took her out a few days a week to the park, the aquarium or pretty much anywhere she wanted.

"Sophie! How is my favorite girl doing today?" He said into the phone making her whole face light up with utter excitement. She had missed her older brother very much this past two weeks that he had been in New York for business.

"Ryan!" She shouted loudly into the receiver making Ryan chuckle loudly and Kirsten and Sandy as well. "Are you back from New York yet?!" She asked him jumping up and down.

"Yeah, I just landed at the airport" He began as she let out a very loud squeal causing Ryan to pull his cell away from his ear as he grinned. "I have some really great presents for you, Sophie. Can I talk to Sandy?" He asked her hopefully. Usually Sophie was hesitant to hand over the phone anytime she was talking to someone and especially Ryan.

"But I just got on the phone with you." She pouted with her lip stuck out not wanting to hand over the phone to her father.

"I will see you today I promise but I really need to talk to Sandy." He reassured her soothingly unsure of what answer he would get. As Sandy was getting ready to intervene on the situation he heard his daughter let out a loud sigh then say.

"Ok, but remember your promise" She said as Ryan reaffirmed his promise once again to his younger sibling. Sophie walked over to her father handing him the phone. "Ryan wants to talk to you" she told him as Sandy took the phone from her smiling and she went back over and sat in her seat still pouting slightly.

"Hey. Ryan! How was New York?" Sandy said enthusiastically to him. He knew that this trip to New York was a very important job for Ryan and met a big raise if he could help work out this deal.

"It was great!" Ryan said with an excitement in his voice that Sandy had not heard in a really long time and it made him extremely happy. Even though Ryan was not his son by blood, he considers him his kid as much as Seth and Sophie. "There is something I really want to tell everyone so I wanted to see if you could meet me at Archer's Café at noon for lunch?" He asked him hopefully.

"Of course we will be there!" He exclaimed to Ryan as he gave his wife a thumbs up as she smiled excited back at him. "Do you let Seth and Summer know yet?"

"I was hoping that you could call him for me. Seth will not want to let me of the phone without pumping me for information first and I want to tell everyone at the same time." Ryan explained to him wanting to avoid Seth 100 questions for the moment.

"Sure thing" Sandy agreed knowing good and well that Ryan was right about Seth. "We will see you at noon" He said then hung up the phone then looked up at his wife and daughter. "Ryan wants us to meet him at Archer's Café with Seth and Summer at noon. He has something he really wants to tell us" He informed them as Sophie bounced in her chair in excitement about seeing both her brother and Summer who she idolized. "He wants us to give Seth and Summer a call so he can settle in"

"He must have closed the deal! I am so happy for Ryan. He has really been working hard and deserves this." Kirsten said happily. She had been worrying about him over the past year since he and Taylor finally called it quits for the last time. He had been either working or over there house with them. It was not that she did not love having him over and god knows that Sophie was in heaven about it. He did not seem to have a social life outside of them as well as Seth and Summer, who also expressed their concern on this matter as well.

"Can I call Summer to tell her and Seth, PLEASE!" She begged them." I finished my entire breakfast see" She said to them as she pointed to her empty plate.

"Yes, but after you get done talking to them just give one of us the phone." Kirsten said to her as she ran over to her father taking the phone then dialed it while running into the living room. "So, he wanted to avoid Seth interrogation to find out if he got the job or not?" She asked Sandy then took a bite of her waffles as he smiled at her.

"Our sons are nothing but predictable" He said to his wife who nodded smiling "I think that we this celebration calls for some Champagne" He told her raising an eyebrow as they heard Sophie in the living room talking to Summer loudly.

"What are you going to wear to lunch?" She said Summer because she wanted to know so she could wear something similar to her. Summer smiled into the phone as she sat on the tan loveseat in her and Seth living room at there new house a few miles away from her in-laws home.

"Well, I am wearing a jean skirt with a beige tank top." She said to her telling her what she was wearing right now knowing full and well why she was asking her. Summer was very flattered that her young sister-in-law looked up to her. "Can I talk to your mom or dad?" She asked her then quickly added "If your mom says it's ok I will take you out for a manicure after lunch"

"Yes! Ok, I will let you talk to my mom" She said running into the dining room over to her mother. "Summer wants to talk to you! I am going to go find something to wear to lunch" Sophie handed her the phone then ran out of the dining room headed to her room.

"Hello Summer" Kirsten said into the phone to her daughter in-law as she began to clear of the table while resting the phone on her shoulder.

"Hi Kirsten" She said to her finally used to calling her by her first name. Now that she was Mrs. Cohen it was strange to call her that too and Kirsten insisted that she call her by her first name. "So, we are meeting Ryan at Archer's Café at noon?" She asked her wanting to double check the time and location with her.

"That is right" She confirmed to her as she went in the kitchen and over to the sink to rinse of the plates she had in her hand. "Ryan really wants to tell everyone at the same time so can you make sure that Seth does not badger him too much about it?"

"I sure can" She told her confidently as Seth walked into the living room still wearing his blue and green plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt. "We will see you then" She added then hung up the phone after Kirsten said goodbye to her.

"We'll see who and when?" Seth asked his wife curiously as he sat next to her on the loveseat. Summer turned to him taking his hands in hers. "Oh, no this doesn't look like good news." He said to her looking at her scrunching up his noise.

"No, it is good news" She reassured him as she patted his hand and he did not look convinced at all. "We are meeting your parents and Ryan at Archer's Café at noon since he has announcement to make" She said as Seth face lit up like a kid at Christmas.

"Ryan is back! I have to call him to get the news!" He said grabbing for the phone as she jerked it away quickly slapping his hand. "Ouch! Summer very funny give me the phone" He told her as she had a firm look on her face.

"Ryan wants to tell everyone at the same time so you will not be talking to him until lunch because I know that you can not control yourself Cohen" She said to him and he knew she meant business. Summer only called him Cohen now when she was angry or warning him since they got married. Seth sighed loudly and gave her and gave her puppy dog eyes but she remained firm. "I mean it! If I find out that you called him or catch you trying to call him no sex for a week" She threatened as Seth threw his hands up in frustration.

"But Summer" He began to protest but she cut him off quickly.

"Now go get your dirty ass in the shower" She said to him as he sighed loudly. "Now!" She added as he stood up walking out of the room as she followed close behind him smiling smugly.


	2. Chapter 2

Start Spreading the news New York, New York

Rating: T

Summary: Ryan announces his big news in this chapter stunning everyone in the family. Even though his news is will change everything it makes him happier then he has been in years.

AN: I do not own these characters. Also, I want to thank everyone so much who sent the reviews!! It means so much to me and will help keep me motivated in writing. Usually I just read fanfiction instead of writing it but you guys are totally inspiring me! So thanks again….

"Where is he?!" Seth exclaimed in frustration to his wife who rolled her eyes at him as she sat next to him at the table in the party room at Archer's Cafe.

"It's not even noon yet" Sophie pointed out to her older brother who glanced at his watch to double check the time. Summer gave him a smug smile because an eight year old just told him to pretty much be patient. "So do you like my outfit Summer?" She asked wanting her approval on the jean skirt that she had on with a tan tank top very close to what Summer had on expect for she was wearing flip flops instead of high heals.

"It is totally cute!" Summer told her with a huge smile on her face causing Sophie to beam with excitement. She glanced over at her husband on the other side of her typing a text message and grabbed it out of his hand roughly while glaring at him. "Cohen that better not be Atwood that you are texting!" She yelled as Seth was trying to put the cell out of her hand.

"I was not .." He began to protest as she cut him off quickly with a raise eyebrow.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you! Because if you are lying to me it will be two weeks instead of one" She warned him as Seth shut his mouth quickly looking defeated. Summer glanced down at his cell phone screen then read out loud. "Dude, I am dying here! What is the big news?!" She looked up at him looking furious as Seth swallowed hard. Summer punched him hard in the arm as Sophie giggled watching them amused. "I am keeping your phone until he gets here and I find out you text messaged him earlier then you can be certain that I will have a rage black out"

"You aren't serious about that week thing are you?" He inquired looking at her but she did not need to answer because the look on his face said a big YES with certainty causing him to put his head down on the table in misery.

"Seth" he heard his mother say as her and Sandy walked in the party room and he raised his head looking pained. "Are you ok?" She asked her son concerned as they sat across from him and Summer.

"This is going to be the worst week of my life!" He said to no one in particular. "Ryan had better have something really good and big to tell us. Life changing perhaps!" He added as Sandy shook is head.

"Son, you need to learn patience." Sandy said to him as Seth shook his head at his father's suggestion.

"Sorry Dad but a leopard can not change his spots!" He informed him as he picked up his water and took a drink.

"I beg to differ" they heard Julie say as she entered the room with Frank, Bullit & Kaitlin who was holding the hand of the newest addition to the Cooper clan Jacob Atwood. "If you want something bad enough then anything is possible." She disputed to him knowing that she was living proof. Julie Cooper had gone from marrying men just for their money and having no skills to a highly respected and very successful interior designer of Newport and still was unmarried but living with Frank in a committed relationship. Frank had expressed that he wanted to marry her quite a few times but she was content with the way things were right now.

"Julie!" Kirsten said as she got out of her chair hurrying over to her best friend happy to see her. They hugged each other while Sophie jumped out of her chair running over to greet Jacob.

"Kiki" She said as they embraced each other. Julie missed having Kirsten around and had been thinking about moving to Berkley as well with Kaitlin being there as well it seemed like the best place for her. "You look amazing" She told Kirsten as they pulled away from their hug looking at her best friend wearing a white flowing skirt that hit her knees with a few baby blue flowers on it with a baby blue tank top and white high heels.

"So do you! It is so good to see you." Julie raved to her as she adjusted her black belt around her sleeveless red dress that hit above her knee that showed off her figure.

"So, no Ryan yet?" Kaitlin asked as she sat next to Bullit who was sitting at the end of the table. She was glad to see everyone but thought this whole lunch meeting was lame when everyone new that his announcement was that he scored a huge deal for his company. Today she was supposed to have a spa day with some of her girlfriends from Berkley and still planned on meeting them as soon as lunch was over but actually as soon she finished her lunch. She hoped that no one expected anything since she was wearing black cotton Capri pants with a black tank top with black flip flops. Kaitlin looked over to see Summer eyeing her questioningly and turn her gaze to her Bullit smiling at him.

"Frank is Dawn coming?" Sandy asked him curiously knowing that if anyone knew it would be Frank. Frank and Dawn still were not on the best terms but they were civil for Ryan's sake.

"When I talked to Ryan, he said that she was unable to get the day off work so he had to tell her over the phone." Frank said to Sandy as he sat between Julie and Kaitlin.

"That is completely unfair that Dawn knows and we don't!" Seth exclaimed throwing up his hands and Summer elbowed him in the stomach causing Jacob and Sophie next to her to burst out in giggles.

"Why are there twelve chairs then?" Bullit questioned from the end of the table. Even though he and Julie were over he was still part of the Cohen, Atwood & Cooper family. He considered Kaitlin his daughter and besides spending a lot of time together he was paying her way through college. It was something that he had insisted on and fight with Julie about who eventually caved on the matter.

"Ryan probably made the reservation in hopes that maybe by chance she could make it" Sandy replied as Ryan walked into the party room wearing a blue button up shirt with a black dress coat over it with black dress slack and black dress shoes. "Ryan!" Sandy greeted him as well as everyone else as he walked into the room with a smile on his face but looked slightly nervous that did not go unnoticed by Sandy. Summer looked over at Seth who looked like he might burst if he had to wait one more second to here Ryan's news.

"Seth, you are going to sit there and wait quietly or you will pay" She whispered to him as he mumbled ok back then turned his attention back to his brother who stood at the end of the table. Ryan stood at the end of the table with unreadable face as everyone smiled at him expectantly anxious to hear his news as his heart was racing.

"Hey! I really appreciate everyone taking time out of your day to come here" He said as he stood at the end of the table with his right hand resting the chair in front of him and the other hand behind his back.

"There is nowhere else we would want to be" Kirsten said to him smiling as he smiled back at her.

"Ryan, I am dying over here!" Seth blurted out knowing Summer would be very angry but he couldn't help himself and felt like he would burst if he did not say it. He ignored Summer's glare and looked at Ryan who chucked at him.

"Seth I am surprised that you made it this long without questioning me" He told his brother leaving out the one text message that he had sent him an hour ago. Seth looked at him relieved that he did not mention the text he sent him earlier. Ryan was really surprised that one little text message was all he got and was very grateful to Summer for it. The waiter entered the room carrying a tray with Champagne and ten champagne glasses on it.

"Let's wait until the waiter pours us all champagne first because I have a feeling that this is going to call for a toast" Sandy said as Seth groaned and was once again elbowed by Summer as Ryan shook his head glad to be home.

"Can we have some?" Sophie and Jacob shouted out with excitement while the waiter popped the champagne and began to pour it.

"No" Julie said to them firmly to them. "You two will be toasting with water instead as they groaned in disappointment. Ryan stood at the head of the table as his family was being handed their champagne watching them feeling his nervousness increasing but despite his the nerves he was very happy. The waiter handed him a glass of champagne then tray on the table and left the room and everyone's eyes went to Ryan.

"Ok" He began then paused after letting out a sigh and glanced at Seth who's was on the edge of his seat staring at him expectedly with wide eyes like a kid on Christmas making him smile. "Well I sealed the deal with Johnson Enterprise design their new building here in Berkley" He announced as everyone cheered and clapped excited for him.

"Don't get me wrong Ry I am happy for you but we all figured that's what the announcement was going to be." Kaitlin said to Ryan who she now considered a brother to her earning a glare from everyone at the table expect Ryan. "What?!" She said shrugging not feeling like she said anything wrong.

"Kaitlin do not be rude" Julie scolded her daughter disappointed in her. "Ryan do not listen to Kaitlin. We are glad to be here and all very happy for you" She told him smiling at him.

"Julie is right we are all very happy for you son" Frank said feeling very proud of his son. He felt honored to be in his son's life after everything that happened in the past and also that he had been accepted into this extended family.

"Actually there is something else" He said then them as everyone turned to him once more. Ryan took a deep breath then gave a dazzling smile making everyone at the table grin at them back. "When I was in New York I met someone, she is really amazing and I love her. Serena" He said to him then called to her as everyone in the room's mouth fell at what Ryan just said.

A tall beautiful girl with long blonde hair with blue eyes wearing a emerald green silky tank top with a black skirt and ballerina flats walked in looking extremely nervous with her hands clamped together in front of her as walked into the room looking extremely nervous while Ryan smiled at her. Everyone at the table were to stunned to speak except for the kids who smiled happily as they watched Ryan take her hand as she walked over standing next to him then leaned in and kissed her softly. Meanwhile around the table to Ryan's left Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other to commute non-verbally that this was so unlike Ryan, Julie next to them looked at Frank surprised curious at his reaction, who was smiling happily yet still looking surprised, Kaitlin was the first one to recover thinking that she couldn't miss the after shock of this and damn impressed by Ryan causing a smile to cross her lips, Bullit smiled at the couple understanding compulsiveness after all he had 12 kids, Jacob and Sophie were just excited that Ryan was back to young to really comprehend everything, Summer was shocked with her mouth open that Ryan brought a girl home from New York and said he loved her then noticed that the girl reminded her a Marissa quite a bit and Seth was completely and utterly surprised by the turn of events that just occurred before him that he could not muster together a coherent thought expect for Oh my God which kept running through his mind but could not get any words out for the first time in his life.

"Serena this is Sandy, Kirsten, Julie, Frank, Bullit, Jacob, Sophie, Summer and Seth" He introduced her to them as they all waved hello except for the kids who shouted 'Hi Serena' loudly with grins making her smile but still looked nervous as hell.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet all of you! I have heard so much about all of you." She told them genuinely looking at everyone whose eyes were set on her as her heart raced so loud she could hear it in her ears. Serena felt Ryan squeeze her hand next to her supportively calming her nerves slightly.

"It is nice to meet you Serena" Sandy said to her in a friendly tone but Ryan could sense Sandy's uncertainness as Kirsten echo what Sandy just told her with what Ryan knew was a forced smile.

"This is the first we have heard of you but I am glad to meet you too" Kaitlin said to Ryan's new girlfriend. "Great announcement Ryan! You really surprised everyone and I am SO impressed" She congratulated him with a smug smile but Ryan was grateful to her from making an effort to be nice. "Let's toast to Serena and Ryan" she said holding up her glass as everyone else did the same and repeated her sentiment.

"Thank you" He said to them then everyone took a drink. "Actually there is something else I need to tell you" Ryan added as everyone looked at him not sure what to expect as Kaitlin reached in her purse knowing this is a great picture opportunity while Seth took a large drink of champagne to help calm himself." Serena and I got married" He informed them as Seth spat his champagne out on the table as Kaitlin snapped a photo of him doing so and what's were mutter around the table. Ryan pulled his left hand from behind his back to reveal he had on a wedding ring as silence filled the room.

"This is so cool! We have a new sister!" Sophie exclaimed as her and Jacob shared a high five with grins.

"This is the best lunch ever!" Kaitlin said smiling as she nodded continued snapping photos of everyone in complete shock.

AN: Sorry to end it here! I hope that everyone liked this chapter also that I left all of you surprised as well! FYI: Serena is Serena van der wooderson from Gossip Girl. I really like her character and she reminds me a bit of Marissa. Well she is actually Serena Atwood now! I am actually a Ryan/Taylor fan but I had the idea for this story and just had to write it. I promise to update soon..


	3. Chapter 3

Start spreading the news New York, New York Chapter 3

Rating: T

Summary: This chapter is showing Ryan and Serena getting ready to go to the restaurant to tell Ryan's family the news.

AN: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to everyone is has reviewed the story!! I can not tell you how much all of you review mean to me! Sorry to keep you hanging on the bathroom everyone's responses but I wanted to write a chapter on how Ryan and Serena were feeling in the moments leading up to the lunch.

Ryan walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist with his hair still wet from the shower to find Serena her in a towel with her hair still wet laying on the bed staring at his family photo album in deep concentration. He smiled at he snuck up on her slowly and leaned down going for her towel and pulled on it startling her as she let at a gasp of surprise while he laughed. She rolled over holding on to her back making sure the towel stayed in place as she smiled at him shaking her head at him. He lowered himself on top of her holding his weight on his forearms above her head smiling at her with a mischievous look in his amazing blue eyes that she loved so much.

"Oh, no I know that look! I love that look but we have to be at the restaurant at noon and we still have to get ready" She told him trying to sound firm but the smile and look in her eyes told another story. He tilted his head staring into her eyes as he leaned in close with his lips barely grazing hers causing her to hold her breath in anticipation of his kiss. Serena could no longer wait for his lips to reach hers grabbing the back of his head pulling him in for a kiss but as their lips met his cell phone beeped. Ryan groaned after rolled over next to her reaching for his phone and checked the message.

"I knew that Seth would not be able to wait." Ryan commented as Serena moved in closer curious of the message but Ryan read it out loud for her. "You have to tell what the news man!! I am dying here" Ryan turned to Serena with a smile. "Actually I am surprised that he lasted this long but I am sure Summer is the only reason he did." He added then changed the subject. " So why are you studying my photo album?" He asked curiously as he ran a hand from her shoulder down her arm softly as they lay on their sides facing each other.

"I am trying to memorize everyone so I won't get any of there names wrong. I really want them to like me" Serena said to him smiling softly. "I have a confession to make I am a little nervous… actually I have never been more nervous about anything before" She confided in her new husband while biting her lip nervously. Ryan put his hand on her cheek caressing it gently. "I'm sorry that my mother and Step father totally freaked when we told them" She apologized him as her hand went to his chest resting never his heart.

"It's fine. She came around before we left. I can reassure you that my family will accept it after the shock and freaking out" He said trying to reassure her as her whole body tensed. "Trust me when I say it will be ok. Seth will take the longest to come around but he will" Ryan pulled her closer to him then said as he stared at her making her relax immediately. "Serena, I love you and you can always count on that" he said to her as she smiled at him as he saw tears and happiness in her eyes.

"I know I can. Ryan, I love you. No matter what happens I am here" She said to him as her blue eyes shone with happiness and honestly. Ryan leaned in kissing her softly and lovingly as her lips responded instantly to his. He had been feeling his nerves sneaking up on him but her words quickly caused them to vanish . This lunch was going to be difficult because Ryan was not a man of many words and this required quite a bit of explaining. He hated to admit it because it is so damn cheesy saying when he saw her he just knew she was it from him especially when they first spoke. Never before in his life had he felt this intense need to get to know someone then everything else just fell into place so perfectly. Ryan rolled on top of Serena kissing her passionately he parted her lips with his tongue which hers met his as soon as it entered her mouth. He felt her hands going for the towel around his waist but were interrupted by the ringing of Serena's cell phone. "Ignore it" He managed to get out then his lips collided with hers desperately going for her towel. God did she want to him but she did not want to be late to the lunch. She stopped his hands causing him to look up with her seeing his blue eyes darkened with lust and bit her lip to fight that urge she had to roll him over and have her way with him for hours. " You better get that and I am going to go cool off" He said in a husky voice making her pulse race any faster as he stood up and she raced for her cell unable to take her eyes of her husband who went into the walk in closet to find something to wear.

"Hello" She answer it trying to get control of her lust as she watch Ryan who's back was to her looking at dress shirts.

"Hello dear sister" She heard Chuck greet her as she sighed in disgust. " I heard that you got hitched and I just wanted to say congrats" He told her in a taunting voice as she sat up on the bed. "Where I send the wedding gift?" Chuck was feeling bored and just felt the need to annoy her and was hoping to gain Blair, her best friend, number since she was rumored to be single again.

" Why thank you, Chuck! No gift is necessary really" She told her step brother in an annoyed tone gaining Ryan's attention as he walked over to her concerned. He knew that her and Chuck did not get along and today was not the day for this. "I have to go now" She told him then hung up on him. Ryan sat on the bed next to her and she saw the concern in his eyes. " It was just Chuck being an ass. I will ignore him like usual" She reassured him then smiled at him. "Now let's find something to wear" She added taking his hand.

11:45 am

Ryan parked the jeep and looked over at Serena who as she picked at her nails nervously. He reached over and took her hand as her eyes flew up meeting his as he caressed the back of her hand gently.

"Don't worry they will love you" He said to her as she gave him a small smile as she held his hand tightly and leaned him close to him. " They will because I do" he said simply to her and she gave him a short but loving kiss. "There is one more thing before we go in" He said to her looking nervous as he reached into his jacket pocket pulling out a black velvet box causing Serena eyes to widen. He opened the box to reveal a one carat princess cut diamond ring. "I know you said the gold band was enough but I wanted to give you this ring" He added taking it out and sliding it on her finger now above her wedding band as she felt tears of joy fall down her cheeks.

"It's beautiful" She managed to get out as she stared down at owe at it then at him. After she leaned in kissing once more but this time more passionately, she smiled at him and said. "Let's do this"


	4. Chapter 4

Start Spreading the News York New York Chapter 4

Rating: T

Summary: Ryan just announced that he not only loved Serena brought home Serena from New York but also that they got married! This chapter is the after shock after the shocking announcement.

"I am sorry but did you just say that you got MARRIED?!" Seth shouted at Ryan then turned to his wife. " Summer this has be a dream or do you think Pod people are invading taking over the world starting with Ryan Atwood's body?!" He asked her as he grabbed her arms clinging tightly. Serena eyes fell to the ground and her cheeks turned bright red at Ryan's brother words. Ryan pulled her to him and kissed her temple soothingly as she held on to him tightly. They both knew that this would be difficult but had been hoping that it would go more smoothly then it had so far.

"Do I have to slap you Cohen?!" She asked him trying to help him get a grip. Summer felt just like everyone else at the table shocked and worried but she was not going to keep her mouth shut.

"Please" He said to her as she slapped him across the face as everyone at the table gasped or flinched. Seth touched his red cheek then turned to everyone at the table. "It's ok. I really needed that" He reassured everyone then turned to Summer. "Thanks" he told her as she nodded knowingly.

"I know that this is a shock to everyone. As you all know I am not a very impulsive person well expect when it comes to fighting" He said nervously losing his cool something that rarely happened to him but he recover quickly. "I know what you guys are thinking and I get it. I really do" He paused then looked at his new wife "but I can tell you that I have never been more confident about any decision that I have made in my life." Serena bit her lip then smiled at him lovingly so grateful for the words and they made her fall in love with him all over again.

"It must be really hard to find out that your son got married to some girl you don't know. I get that totally. But this is right and I love your son more than anything in this world" She said to them finding her confidence after Ryan's words.

"Ryan, this is so unlike you! No offense Serena I am sure that you are a nice girl but you two barely now each other." Sandy stressed to his adopted son with wide eyes.

"He is right Ryan" Kirsten told them. "What were you two thinking?" She said looking upset with a frown on her face.

"If anyone here knows about marrying impulsively it is me Ryan. A marriage it's forever" Julie reminded him with sympathetic eye echoing the words Kaitlin had said to her.

"I know that Julie it's says that in the wedding vows" Ryan said firmly and defensively as he felt Serena's hand shaking as he held it firmly. He looked at his biological father who sat there silently not knowing how to handle the situation for fear of losing Ryan because of their rocky past.

"I know! You knocked her up so you married her" Kaitlin exclaimed like everything all made sense at that moment then snapped a picture of Ryan looking pretty angry and Serena looking like she was on the verge of crying any minute. "Hey didn't that happen with Teresa…wait sorry you just thought it was maybe it was yours but you didn't marry her. This one must be special"

"What does knocked up mean?" Jacob questioned looking confused as Kaitlin went to respond but Julie cut her off very quickly.

"Nothing for you to worry about sweetheart" She said to her son then turned glaring at Kaitlin. "If you answer that I am taking away your car!"

"You can't the Bullit bought it for me" She said smugly to her but Julie stared at her with a raised brow. Even though Julie Cooper had changed the fact that you do not want to cross Julie Cooper did not. "Fine" She huffed crossing her arms over her chest in defeat.

"I think it is great! Congratulations you two! One of my personal jets is at your disposal for a honeymoon on me whenever and where ever you choose" He said raising his champagne glass up as Ryan smiled at him appreciatively but it was a tense one. This was not going well and he felt like it was time they left leaving everyone time to process this information.

"Stop picking on Ryan" Sophie cried out looking upset. "Why is it wrong that he is happy?" She inquired to everyone feeling very protective of her older brother.

"Sophie this is an adult situation. We just want what is best for Ryan" Sandy said to her then looked at Ryan whose eyes were unreadable taking a deep breath. "Ryan look" He began as Ryan's jaw tensed and his eyes filled with attitude, which Summer dubbed the Chino face.

"Sorry Sandy but I really do not want to hear it. You're my family so you should be happy for me instead of being wrapped up in what you think is right for me. I am the only person who knows what is best for me and it's Serena. So you all need to accept this because she is my wife and that is not going to change." He said firmly to everyone at the table then turned to Serena as a tear began to fall. "Let's go home" He said to her gently as she nodded and they exited the room hand in hand not looking back. The room was erupted in loud discussions except for Seth and Summer who sat there looking completely stunned.

"We have to be dreaming" He got out as Summer pinched his arm hard. "Ouch! What is that for?" He looked at her rubbing his arm.

"I am proving to you again that you are not dreaming" She said to him in a matter of fact tone then look sad. "God I feel sorry for those two it was like facing a lynch mob and getting completely ripped apart by them! Ryan went all Chino and Serena looked like she was going to loose it." She said sympathetically glancing at the door. When she was watching them she had noticed that they looked very much in love and happy.

"You think this is a good idea?!" He shouted at her loudly "Have the pod people taken you over now too?!"

"Don't make me slap you again, Cohen!" She threatened him. "Ryan usually makes good decisions…well except when fighting is involved." She added as Seth did not look convinced. "Did or did not Ryan look unusually happy and in love?" She asked point blank as he sighed.

"That's not the point" He said to her as she got out of her chair and left the room. "Summer" he called after her but she did not turn around and he put his head down on the table groaning. "This is the worst day EVER!" He exclaimed as Kaitlin snapped a photo smiling.

"I think it a pretty damn good day" She said with a smile. Life had been pretty boring lately and she was happy that she wasn't to blame for shaking it up. 'This wasn't going to blow over anytime soon' she thought smiling as she watched everyone around the room freaking out.

Meanwhile

Ryan and Serena walked to the jeep holding hands in silence because Ryan had no idea what he could say to make things any better and she was knew if she spoke she would start crying. When they reached the jeep, she turned to him breaking the silence as her tears started slowly.

"God, Ryan! I am SO sorry" She began to say as he cut her off with a passionate kiss which she responded with equal passion. After he pulled away he smiled at her softly and wiped away her tears.

"They just will have to learn to accept our marriage" He told her firmly as she bit her lip smiling at him with tears still in her eyes.

"Hey" they heard from behind them to see Summer twisting her hands nervously. "It wasn't right how everyone jumped you two with out hearing what you had to say. I just wanted to know that I am here to listen and not judge" she told them as Ryan smiled at his sister in-law.

"Thank you Summer" Ryan said to her gratefully as she nodded at him.

"You're welcome Atwood." Summer told him then looked at Serena giving her a small genuine small. "It is nice to meet you" she said extending her hand as Serena shook it smiling.

"It is really nice to meet you ,Summer" She said as her voice shook because she was overcome with so many emotions at once .Ryan spotted Seth exiting the restaurant.

"We better go. Thanks again" Ryan told her quickly as Summer turned to see Seth approaching while Serena and Ryan got into his jeep. By the time Seth reached them they were driving out of the parking lot and he threw up his hands at her not sure what to say.

"Don't you get it Cohen? He is really happy with her!" She yelled at him as her eyes began to water startling her husband. "Marissa would want him to be happy and be ashamed of all of us for being so harsh on him. He is your best friend and he deserves to be happy!" She said as he went to open his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "All my friends except Coop insisted I lost my mind when I starting dating you but they were wrong! Ever think that everyone could be wrong about Ryan and Serena because we all know nothing about their relationship just like all my friends back in high school knew nothing about ours. So I am following Coop's example and IF you don't like it you can sleep in the guest bedroom!" She informed him then added. "You can also get a ride home with your parents because I don't want to look at your face right now!" She added grabbing the car keys out of his hands heading over to their car. Seth wanted to go after her but he knew that she needed to cool down and he needed time to get his mind around everything that just happened.

When Seth walked back into the party room all eyes were on him and his father approached him.

"Did they leave?" He asked him pretty sure that he already knew the answer to his question but was hoping they had not left.

"Sorry Dad" He said to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "Can you give me a ride home/" He asked him as Sandy raised an eyebrow in question. "Summer thinks that we should have at least given them a chance to explain first before we told them what we thought but come on this whole thing is completely in insane." Seth expressed to his father as Frank walked over to them.

"Summer is right" Frank spoke in a sad tone while everyone looked at him startled by what he said after being quiet all this time. He clearly saw Sandy and everyone else did not agree expect for the kids and also the Bullit and Kaitlin who look impartial watching everyone like there were watching a soap opera. "I know I have made a lot of mistakes in my life especially when it came being a father to Ryan. He looked really happy and wanted us to support him and be happy for him but we all let him down. "

"You are saying you think this marriage was a good idea?" Kirsten asked him disapprovingly as she shook her head.

"I am saying he has grown up to be a great man who makes good decisions. "God do I wish I had something to do with it but you two are the reason he is a good man '" He said to Sandy and Kirsten then cleared his throat. " I let him down again by saying and doing nothing but I am going to support him" He added firmly then turned to Julie. "I need to go talk to him." He said to her as she gave him an understanding smile.

"We will take Julie and Jacob back to our house" Sandy offered as Frank nodded then went over to Julie kissing her goodbye as well as Jacob. Frank headed to the door but stopped when Sophie yelled "Wait!" running after him causing him to turn around.

"Will you give this to Serena for me?" Sophie said to him taking off her friendship bracelet off and Frank smiled at her nodding. "She looked really sad when she left like she needs a friend. Tell her I will be her friend" she added as he took the bracelet promising that he would.

"Is everyone ready to order?" The waiter asked as he entered the room cheerfully but could tell by the looks of things the answer was a no.

"No, there has been a change of plans. How much do I owe you?" He asked him getting out his wallet.

"Mr. Atwood pre-paid for the room and paid for the Champagne on the way out. Have a great day!" He cheerily said to him then exited the room as Sandy sighed looking over at his wife sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

Start spreading the news New York, New York Chapter 5

Rating: T

AN: I just want to say thank you again for all of the wonderful reviews! Hope you all keep reading!

Ryan looked over at Serena who was extremely quiet while looking out the window as they drove headed home after the lunch disaster. He knew that it would not go over too well but he thought that they would have taken it better than they did. He put his hand on her thigh causing her to put her hand over top of his while she turned her attention to him.

"I have always thought that I was totally a New York girl but being here with you makes me reconsider it" She said to him as he smiled at her. "The weather here is amazing! In New York it would be hot and humid and here it feels great. Also California produced Ryan Atwood so I am a huge fan of California" She said to him winking at him "Oh and I can't forget produce one of mine and I know one of your favorite bands Journey" She said to him.

"They are a damn good band" He said to her as he stopped at the red light turning to look at her with seriousness. "When we went to that diner and you played Journey on the jukebox I was completely shocked not many girls your age are into journey" he told her as she shoved him playfully and he laughed.

"Hey, I am twenty-three only three years younger than you. Like I told you my mother was a major band groupie and when she was a teenager so she never kicked her Journey habit so I picked up on it." She said to him. "I think since Steve Perry was one of her major conquests she was always been more obsessed with Journey"

"So are hot for Steve Perry like your mom?" He teased her as she shook while they both began laughing and all of their worries falling away. She had always had that effect on him since they met the moment he saw her or began talking to her everything else fell away and he relished every second he spent with her. His cell phone rang and Ryan grabs his phone hesitantly glancing at the display. "It my dad, Frank" He clarified to her as he debated on whether to answer it or not. "Hello" He said answering it still feeling unsure of his decision.

"Ryan" Frank said feeling relieved that Ryan picked up his phone. "I owe you an apology son for today for not speaking up. I hope that you and Serena would maybe meet me somewhere for lunch so I can hear all about New York." He told him hoping that Ryan would accept his offer to make things right.

"So you want to meet for lunch somewhere?" He repeated while looking at Serena as his eyes were asking if it was ok with her and she nodded at him. "Sure, how about you come over to the house and we will pick something up" Ryan wanted to be on his own turf to make the meeting was more comfortable. "Are Julie and Jacob coming along?" He asked him unsure that he wanted to face numerous people again today.

"She stayed to go with Jacob so he could go over and play with Sophie. When should I come by?" He asked him while Ryan was glad it was just Frank.

"Meet us there in twenty minutes" He told him as Frank replied he would see him then hung up the phone. "I am thinking Chinese take out" Serena nodded in agreement at his food choice. She was too nervous to eat breakfast then lunch did not happen so she was starving and had a feeling Ryan was too.

Almost twenty minutes later on the dot Frank pulled into the driveway of Ryan's gray two story home with white trim around the front door and windows. It had a large balcony with over top of the two garages that had a round wooden patio table with four wood chairs around it as well as a large steel gas grill and a heat lap near the table. He put the car into park and turned of the engine then exited the car with a bottle of sparkling cedar in hand. After he reached his son's front door he rang the door bell then a few moments later the door opened to reveal his son who was now wearing a grey t-shirt with jeans and bare feet looking surprisingly stress fee considering what he had just experienced.

"Come in" he said to him as he let him into the house then shutting and locking the door behind him. The foyer was the home had off white tiling and a large entry ways closet to the right with off white doors with the walls painted sand beige. The where pictures of Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, Summer and Sophie filled the walls as well as pictures of Julie, Frank and Jake. There were also a few pictures of the fab four from high school up on the wall along with pictures of Dawn and one of Ryan and Trey when they were young.

"I brought this so he could celebrate over lunch. It's not much" he began as he handed Ryan the bottle.

"It's great. Thank you" Ryan said cutting him off taking the bottle as he put his hand on his shoulder with a half smile. "Come on Serena is setting the table." They turned to the right to walk into the dining room. The dining room was a moderate size with a black mahogany and veneer round dining room table and with a matching buffet with three cabinets and three drawers above them. Serena smiled up at them after she placed the last of the silverware on the table. She walked over to Ryan and her father in-law wearing an aqua ribbed tank top over a white one with a pair of white shorts and bare foot as well. "Dad, this is my wife Serena" He said giving them a proper introduction as Frank felt elated that he called him Dad usually he called him by his first name. "Serena this is my dad, Frank" Frank smiled at her as he pulled her into a welcoming hug.

"It is very nice to meet you. Welcome to the Atwood Family" He said to her as he pulled away seeing the big smile on her face and his son's so he smiled broadly.

"It is great meeting you, Mr. Atwood. Thank you so much!" She said to him grateful her him for supporting Ryan. Serena saw the sparkling cider in Ryan's hands and smiled at Frank. "I'll open the cider you two sit down" She insisted taking the bottle from Ryan who kissed her quickly on the lips as she then headed toward the kitchen for glasses. Ryan and his father sat at the across from each other.

"I am really sorry about earlier" Frank told his son who shrugged it off quickly.

"Hey, all that matters is that you are here now" Ryan said to him glad that someone in his family was willing to try to understand his decision. Serena walked into the room with the glasses filled with sparkling cider then sat them down on the table. Frank reached into his pocket while Serena sat down at the end of the table.

"Sophie wanted me to give this to you Serena." He said handing her the pink and purple friendship bracelet. "She said that you looked sad when you were leaving. She thought you needed a friend and she wants to be your friend" He added as Serena smiled feeling extremely touched by the young girl. Ryan had always felt proud and lucky to be Sophie's older brother and moments like this made him feel that way even more. He watched as Serena put on the bracelet that had been given to her with watery eyes.

"Sophie is going to be calling you all the time" Ryan teased her to lighten the mood at the table. "Kirsten told me sometimes Sophie has Summer the phone for hours talking about clothes and school."

"Well I love talking about clothes so I think I will be just fine" Serena reassured him with a big smile.

"So if you don't mind me asking what do you do for a living?" Frank asked his new daughter in-law curiously then took a bite of this chicken fried rice.

"I am an interior decorator" She said to him as Frank smiled widely at her reply.

"My girlfriend Julie is an interior decorator. I know she is thinking of expanding into Berkley and possibly moving her business her permanently. She has been looking for a contact here the past few weeks with no luck. Would it be ok if I suggested you to her?" He asked her enthusiastically as Serena nodded quickly in response grateful for his offer.

"I would really appreciate that! After lunch I will give you my card" She told him happily as Ryan smiled at his father thankfully.

"Ok, I have to ask. How did you two meet in New York?" Frank questioned really wanting to know how his son met his new wife. Ryan and Serena shared a glance with a quick but loving smile.

"We share the same addiction" Ryan said to his father who looked confused. "Coffee" He clarified to him as Frank nodded understanding. He remembered that Ryan had asked her try his drink of his coffee when he was ten and had been drinking it ever since.

Flashback to Manhattan, New York

Ryan was standing in line at Starbucks desperate his a coffee fix not feeling quite awake since it was six thirty in the morning and back home it was only three thirty in the morning. Newport had turned Ryan into somewhat of a coffee snob which was a big difference from his Dunkin Donuts coffee days back in Chino. He glanced down at his watch as he stood in the long line hoping that he would not be late to this first meeting with Johnson Enterprises. Just then he felt someone bump into him from behind hard as he turned around to see a beautiful girl with long blonde hair falling towards him and caught her around the waist with his quick reflexes.

"Sorry" a boy around sixteen shouted to them as he continued by holding his skateboard continued by in a rush out the front door. Ryan found himself with his face very close to the beautiful blonde's looking into her blue eyes as he held her around her waist their bodies up against each other. She smiled at the gorgeous guy with the most beautiful blue eyes that she had ever seen as her whole body tingled at him being near.

"Thank you" She said to him breathlessly as her heart raced while he helped her stand up straight when she felt his hands leave her waist she felt disappointment.

"Are you ok?" He asked her concerned as he felt his heart beating faster as he stared at her completely enthralled by her. She was wearing a black pants suit with a purple button up shirt underneath with black knee skirt and black dress flats.

"I'm fine thanks to you" She replied to him smiling at him as he smiled back at her. "Good thing neither of us had our coffee yet" She said to him unable to take her eyes off of possibly the most attractive man she had ever seen. He had on a grey suit with a blue dress shirt in which she could still tell this man had an amazing body underneath it.

"That kid should really watch where he is going" Ryan commented thinking he was glad he didn't or he wouldn't have met her. "I'm Ryan" He introduced himself to her. There was something about this girl that he felt drawn like he had to know her.

"Serena" She said to him smiling as she shaking his hand. "I'd like to buy your coffee to say thank you" Serena told him as she hesitantly let go of his hand.

"That is very nice of you but that is ok." He said to her noticing disappointment flash in her eyes quickly but she hid it well. "But maybe you could thank me by helping me out with helping me catch a taxi because it took me twenty minutes to get one earlier." He proposed to her as she smiled at him broadly.

"Ah, your not from New York" She said understandingly. "Catching a taxi at rush hour can be quite difficult but you are very fortunate I bumped into you I happen to be pro at it" Serena teased him making him smile at her. "So where is home?" She asked him as they took a few steps forward as the line moved.

"I am in town for business from Berkley, California" He told her as he noticed now the line was moving much more quickly but found himself wanting it to move slower so he could more time with Serena.

"I never been to Berkley but my family and I used to always go to Catalina Island when I was younger. I always loved going there." Serena told him who now was noticing too the line was moving at a fast pace for Starbuck's. "How long will you be in Manhattan?" She asked him curiously.

"I am here for two weeks in which I will be spending much of my free time trying to find this mystery comic book store that is unlisted for my brother who gave me a list of comics to bring back" He told her not looking to pleased on what he was asked to do.

"Well, I think I can help you there. My younger brother is a complete comic book junkie and brags about going there all of the time to get first edition comics. He kept bragging all last week about this Atomic County comic book he got there" She said to him as Ryan smiled at her.

"That is my brother, Seth's comic book series" Ryan told her as she smiled at him brightly. "Can your brother be bought with a signed first edition of Atomic County?"

"Most definitely he can be bought with that." She said to him then looked at him thoughtfully then smiled once more. "You are Kid Chino, right?" She asked him as he looked embarrassed.

"Guilty as charged but it's been quite awhile since I went all Kid Chino on anyone." He explained to her then raised a brow. "So you read it?" He asked her surprised as she blushed slightly then composed herself.

"No, I just read a few my brother's comics because he talks about them all of the time." She explained to him as he nodded but the look on his face showed the he did not believe her. It was the truth that she read one out of curiosity but kept reading them because she had a little crush on Kid Chino and definitely had one on Ryan.

"Sure" He said with a smile while they moved forward to find themselves at the front of the line. "I'll take the house blend tall please" He told the guy behind the counter. "And whatever she wants" Ryan added then turned to Serena who smiled at him.

"A vanilla non-fat latte" She said to him. "You did not have to do that but thank you!"

"You are saving me from days of search the city for a comic book store. It's not a great thank you but it's a start" He told her with a smile while they stepped to the side to wait for their order.

"I will call my brother today to find out where the store is. When are you available to go the store because I insist on taking you there" Serena said the last part firmly as Ryan was handed his coffee.

"How is tonight?" He asked her coolly even though he was really hoping she would say yes.

"Tonight is great" She told him then reached into her purse to get out her business card. He took the card from her and glanced down at it while Serena picked up her latte. Ryan tucked business card into his pocket carefully and pulled out his card handing it to her. She looked at the card then said "Let's get you a taxi Mr. Atwood"

They exited Starbuck with there caffeine fixes in hand making there way down the side walk.

"I find it is easier to catch a cab when there is less of a crowd. So where are you going?" She asked him curiously as she put his card carefully in her wallet not wanting to lose it.

"Johnson Enterprises" He told her as she looked up grinning at him.

"I work in the building next to it" She informed him while the reached the street corner.

"I know" He said to her returning her smile. He had noticed a few moments ago while glancing at her card noticing the address. "We can share a cab".

End of flashback

"I really wanted to strangle Seth when he gave me his comic book mission but now I am very grateful to him for it. He literally said 'Ryan this is your mission whether you choose to accept it or not." He told his father who chuckled lightly. Frank had gotten to now all of the Cohen family very well and could picture Seth giving Ryan the mission.

"Well I am really glad the kid knocked me over" Serena said to her husband then leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips. "I was admiring you from behind and was going to ask you some lame question like if you knew what time it was. That does not make such a great story" She confessed to Ryan who raised a brow with a grinning at her.

"Well I better get going. Thank you for having me over for lunch it was wonderful" Frank said knowing the newlywed couple needed some alone time as he stood up.

"Thank you coming over" Serena thanked him as she got up then went over to him giving him a quick hug.

"We will have to do it again soon but next time maybe I can bring Julie and Jake" He suggested as Ryan got out of his chair.

"That would be nice. I will walk you out" He told his father who nodded. Serena started clearing of the table smiling happily while Ryan and his father left the room. "I really appreciate you coming over and getting to know Serena." He let his father know as they reached the front door.

"She is a wonderful girl and I can tell that she makes you very happy. Congratulations" He said to him then hugged him once more.

"She does make me happy" He told him after their hug. "Thanks Dad" He added to his father who nodded as he opened the front door.

"I will call you later this week." Frank said to him as he walked out of the door then turned back around quickly. "I completely forgot to get Serena's card but I will have Julie call you for the number" He added and Ryan thanked him saying goodbye then shut the door. He walked into the kitchen which was painted white with a yellow accent wall on by sink that had a window looking out into the back yard and had three white shelves on the wall to the right of the sink to see Serena rinsing off dishes in the sink and he put his arms around her and kissed her on the neck.

"What do you say that we forget about the dishes for now? We can go in to the bedroom and turn on some Journey while I ravish you" He breathed into her ear in a husky tone then bit her ear lightly. She put the dish in her hand down quickly in the sink then turned around giving him a seductive smile while wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"How about we work our way there?" She suggested him as he pretend to think about it biting his lip. Serena took her arms off his shoulders then pulled off her aqua tank top to reveal a pink lacy bra. Ryan's eyes went to her chest as he licked his lips then picked her up and she wrapped her long legs around his waist.

"God you are so beautiful" He whispered then kissed her passionately with one hand tangled in her long blonde hair and the other around her waist holding her tightly to him. He moved over pushed her back up against the stainless steel refrigerator as his tongue tangled with hers causing her to moan in delight. Serena pulled his t-shirt up revealing his perfectly sculpted abs wanting it off desperately so she could feel his skin against hers while she kissed him wantonly. He turned around walking over and sat her on the island in the middle pulling her up against him then pulled away from the kiss looking into her hooded eyes as she breathed fasted. Ryan pulled off his t-shirt throwing it on the floor then crushed his lips against her while his hand went to her shorts unbuttoning them skillfully. Serena whole body was on fire with lust and wanted him inside her now. She knew that this round of sex would be hard and fast and that made her ache for him even more. Serena had been with quite a few men but none of them made her as hot, desperate or could bring her as much pleasure as Ryan Atwood. Her hands went to his jeans unbuttoning and unzipping them quickie then pushed them down his hips. Ryan pulled away from her kiss so he could step out his jeans now only wearing black boxer shorts. He pulled off Serena's white shorts to reveal pink lacy panties that had little fabric to him and stood there for a minute staring at his new wife with lust and love in his eyes but she grabbed him pulling him into an intense kiss. Her hand went straight for his boxers while he already had her bra undone and was pulling it down her arms so she moved her hands away so it then fell to the floor. She felt Ryan's hands pulling her underwear off and he threw them on the floor looking at her with a heaving chest. They heard Serena's cell phone going off on the dining room but it was soon forgotten then Ryan slid his boxers off then kissed Serena passionately.


	6. Chapter 6

Start spreading the news New York New York Chapter 6

Rating: T

A/N: Thank you to everyone for reviewing I really appreciate it SO much! I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Ryan let out a deep breath as he wiped sweat away from his forehead feeling completely satisfied and exhausted while Serena lay on his chest feeling the same way underneath a sheet. He thought his day had most definitely improved since lunch with his father coming over then a day of christening every room in his actually their home. He kissed the top of her head gentle causing her to look up at him with a sleepy eyes and a contented smile.

"Who needs to go away to have a honeymoon?" She teased him making him grin down at her with a playful glint in his eyes even though he was exhausted. Ryan felt as though his everything in his life had finely fallen into place even though is family was upset and shock they would come around it would just take time because he had faith in everyone he loved. Ryan never thought that he would have so many people he could count on his life in fact he had at one time thought there would be nobody he could count on.

"I thought you already knew this isn't just how the honeymoon is going to be but our whole marriage" He said to her seriously and she moved up grinning at him while now resting her head on her clasp hands.

"I am SO glad I married you" She told him as he laughed softy and she tilted her head staring at him adoringly. "I love you" She said to him as he stared at her intensely while putting is hand on her cheek.

"I love you, Serena" He said to her making her heart soar with happiness as he leaned in and kissed her softly. Ryan smiled at her after the short but emotion filled kiss. "We should take a nap for awhile because over dinner there is someone else I want to introduce you to" He said her in a sleepy voice as she nodded feeling as though she could use a nap then laid her head down on his chest closing her eyes. Ryan reached over to the nightstand by the bed grabbing his cell phone setting the alarm quickly then put it back and closed his eyes falling asleep quickly.

A few hours later Ryan stirred when he heard his cell phone ringing as he groaned softly reaching for the phone. Serena was still lying on his chest trying to ignore the ringing phone.

"Hello" Ryan rasp into the phone still half asleep with his eyes still closed.

"Ryan sorry to wake you" Summer said into the phone apologetically as she sat on the white couch at her and Seth's home.

"No, it's fine. I needed to awake up anyway. What's up?" He asked her opening his eyes and becoming more awake. It was a good sign that she was calling him already.

"I was wondering if you and Serena wanted to have lunch tomorrow." Summer asked him as Seth came in through the front door but she ignored him.

"Yeah, that would be great. Do you have somewhere in mind to go?" He asked her now fully awake while Serena yawned trying to wake up.

"How does Extreme Pizza sound?" She asked him choosing a laid back atmosphere so it would feel like a more causal lunch and less intimidating for Serena or Ryan.

"We would love to meet you at Extreme Pizza for lunch, Summer. How is one o clock?" He asked her looking a Serena who was smiling at him still lying on his chest.

"Sounds great, Atwood. See you guys tomorrow." She said brightly as Seth sat next to her on the couch looking upset and then she ended the call. "What is it Seth?" she asked him firmly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ryan married a girl that he has known for two weeks. You can not tell me that isn't crazy." He told her trying to gain her understanding of his stand point on this.

"Well you knew Ryan for like two seconds and you wanted him to be apart of your family. I trust in Ryan well enough to know he would never marry someone if he was one hundred percent sure it was right. You know that too, Seth." She began as he went to speak but he put his hand up to his mouth stopping him. "I also know that your feelings are hurt that he did not tell you anything or that you were not there for the wedding. But you and I both know that he would have wanted you to be there. I am not asking you to throw them a wedding reception or anything just to talk to him and try to understand his side. He would do that for you" She told him then got up off of the couch. "Just think about it. Remember I am sleeping in the guest bedroom" Summer added then walked out of the living room as Seth fell back laying on the couch staring at the ceiling while contemplating what Summer just said to him.

Serena paced the living room nervously wearing a black and white striped tank top with lace trim with faded skinny jeans and ballerina flats. She knew that Ryan would be back soon with someone who she really wanted their approval of her because she knew how important he was to Ryan.

"This is going to go well. Take a deep breath Serena" She told herself then heard the front door open and took a deep breath to prepare herself. Ryan walked into the living room wearing a navy blue polo shirt with jeans and brown dock martins. A moment later she saw a young boy with brown hair around thirteen walk into the room shyly wearing a plain black t-shirt with jeans and sneakers.

"Mike this is my wife Serena. Serena this is Mike" He introduced the teenage boy to her with a smile. Ryan seen Mike on the side of the rode one day leaving a worksite and had been in his life ever since. Unlike Ryan's parent's Mike's mother was able to get her self help through rehab and had been proving herself a good parent. Even though Mike's home life was better he still was in Mike's life acting as a big brother of sorts and helped him out financially as well. Mike was actually the only person he had told meeting Serena while he was in New York.

"Hi Serena" Mike said to her shyly from next to Ryan but in a friendly tone making her smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Mike. I have heard a lot about you." Serena said walking over to him smiling. "Ryan told me you are pretty good at Viruta Fighter 5 which I happen to be really good at in fact I beat Ryan"

"Ryan's not that good" Mike said to her in a matter of fact tone as Ryan looked at both of them disbelief.

"Hey! She only beat me once and I could take beat either one of you right now" He defended to them. "I will prove it right now we should have a tournament." Ryan was happy to see Mike becoming comfortable with Serena.

"I am in. Prepare to go down" She warned him playfully while walking over to the flat screen television turning it on while Mike moved in close to Ryan and whispered.

"I like her. She seems real nice and she is really pretty" He whispered to Ryan who smiled at him then whispered.

"I told you" He said as Mike smiled at him back. "Get ready to lose" Ryan said to him as Mike rolled his eyes at him then they walked over towards Serena.

Meanwhile at Sandy & Kirsten's home

Sandy sat in his office staring at the computer when Kirsten came into the room looking concerned.

"How are you holding up?" She asked him with a half smile as Sandy looked up from his computer and sighed.

"I hate that Ryan is upset with us but I just can't believe he got married." Sandy said to his wife. "I did some research and made some calls. Serena's last name was Van Der wooderson and she is from a high power, rich, well known family in Manhattan. She is a debutant with no criminal record and no previous marriages. Over the past few years has done quite a bit of charity work for the Cancer association and Children's Hospital. All and all she sounds like a responsible and respectable young lady" Sandy told her looking relieved and it was mirrored in Kirsten's face as she walked over behind the desk and sat on his lap.

"Well that definitely makes me feel better" Kirsten told him while Sandy wrapped his arms around her and nodded in agreement. "Maybe we should have talked to them before he attacked him."

"I think you're right. We should know better by now to yell first then ask question later after raising two teenagers." Sandy agreed with her. "This week we should have them over for dinner and listen to them."

"They way they met was kind of romantic" She sighed remembering Frank's story of how the two of them met at Starbucks as Sandy raised a brow at her. "I am not saying I agree but we should make an effort."

"You are so smart. That's one of the many reasons I married you" He teased as she smiled at him then they kissed. Sophie walked into the office and wrinkled her nose at catching her parents kissing.

"Gross" She shouted causing them to pull apart and look at her with a smile. "I know that you are mad at Ryan but you should not be. He looked happy and Serena seemed really nice." She pleaded her older brother's case as she approached the desk with puppy dog eyes.

"We aren't mad at Ryan, sweetheart." Kirsten said to her standing up walking over to her and Sandy stood up as well making his way over to her.

"We were all just really surprised" Sandy added as Sophie still looked sad. "How would you feel if I were to tell you that we want to invite Ryan over for dinner this week?" He asked her causing her to grin jumping up and down.

"Yes! Can I call Ryan and Serena to tell them?" She asked them with excitement.

"You can call them tomorrow. Why don't we go bake some brownies for them?" Kirsten suggested as Sophie agreed pulling Kirsten out of the office quickly making Sandy grin while he watched them.

Atwood Home

"You so got lucky" Serena told Ryan as they sat at the dining room table with Mike eating tacos. "I was so close to beating you!" Ryan shook his head at her smiling.

"Sorry, Serena but Ryan kicked your butt. He beheaded you in less than five minutes" Mike pointed out to her after he put another taco on his plate. "The only person ever to beat me was Seth but since he is not here I am the WINNER" He announced smugly feeling victorious making Serena and Ryan smile. "I could show you some tricks to the game after we eat if you want Serena." He offered her then took a bite of his taco.

"I would definitely like that Mike" She accepted his offer quickly with enthusiasm.

"Hey! You have never offered me any tips" Ryan teased after he took a drink of his water as Mike shrugged at him. It made Ryan very happy that Mike seemed to not be shaken at all by Serena actually it looked like he had a crush on her.

Ryan walked into the house after dropping off Mike at home then went into the living room to find Serena playing Virtua Fighter 5 with seriousness. He sat down next to her on the floor watching her as she bit her lip while she played the game making him ache to kiss her. So he leaned in kissing her on the shoulder gently while she tired to concentrate on the game she was playing.

"Hey! I am trying to concentrate here" She exclaimed pausing the game turning to him as he smiled at her then his lips crashed into hers and his arms pulled her close to him. Serena completely forgot about the game as his tongue tangled with hers. Ryan pulled away from the kiss and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear staring at her adoringly.

"You were really great tonight with Mike. He really liked you" He said to her as she smiled at him. "Today started out difficult but it was a great day. I am so glad that you are here" He told her then kissed her softly then whispered. "Are you up for a rematch?" He asked her picking up the other controller and she grinned at him.

"Bring it on" She taunted him raising a brow at him then they restarted the game.


	7. Author note

A/N: So I just realized that when I posted Chapter 6 somehow the end of the chapter was cut off so I reposted it. I have not posted a story because I keep getting ahead of myself with ideas for the story later on but I promise to updated soon though. Thanks for reading my story!


	8. Chapter 8

Start spreading the news New York, New York

Rating: T

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! They make me happy and keep me inspired.

Seth opened his eyes hesitantly as the early Sunday morning sun escaped through the blinds noticing that Summer was snuggled up with her back against his chest making him smile. He slipped his arms around her enjoying holding her since when he feel asleep he thought he would be alone all night. Summer was very passionate when she believed something was right and he loved that very much about her but he was unsure how she had come to accept Ryan marrying someone he had only know for two weeks maximum. Soon he felt Summer stirring and began kissing her neck gently making his way from the top down to her shoulder.

"Good Morning" She told him with a sleep filled voice as she rolled over to face him. Summer smiled at him then sighed softly. I couldn't sleep without you next to me" She told him honestly making him smile. "Just so you know I still think you are wrong being so hard on Ryan but I don't want it to affect us. You are a great man Seth so I know that you will come around." She explained to him as he ran his hands through her long soft brown hair staring at her.

"How about we agree to disagree about this for now? And that we do some making up." He said to her rising on eyebrow at her as she grinned at him then kissed him passionately.

Serena opened her eyes to find Ryan's side of the bed empty but the smell of blueberry pancakes, bacon and eggs filled the house making her extremely hungry. A moment later Ryan appeared in the doorway wearing black track pants and white undershirt carrying a tray full of food with two cups of coffee on it then walked over to the bed sitting it over her lap. He leaned in giving her a short up passionate kiss then smiled at her and she returned it immediately.

"I think no I know I am the luckiest girl in the world to be married to you" Serena told him as she sat up the covers fell away from her to reveal her nudity and Ryan's eyes darkened. "Oh, no I am going to eat breakfast first because I am starving." She told him firmly and he sighed disappointed. Ryan went over to the dresser grabbing a white undershirt for her then came back over handing it to her as she took a bite of the bacon.

"Here so I can behave myself" He told her with a smile and she shook her head smiling but took then put it on. He noticed just how sexy she looked in it. "That is not working either" He teased her as she rolled her eyes then feed him a bite of the pancakes. "You are very lucky" he told her after swallowing the bite as she took a bite herself nodding at him in agreement. "I wonder if Seth will be coming to lunch with us" He wondered out loud as Serena smiled at him sympathetically while he picked up his coffee.

"I really hope so but if he's not a sure that it will only be a matter of time before he is fine with everything" She reassured him as Ryan nodded in agreement. "We make a good such a good couple you love to cook and I love to eat" She teased him to lighten the mood around them causing him to smile at her.

"That is one of the many reasons" He corrected her as she nodded grinning. "You know we just can ignore the elephant in the room Serena" He told her seriously as her smile feel away and she sighed. "Because I know you and I am not eating pineapple on my pizza" He added the smiled when he finished causing her to push him gently causing him to chuckle. 

"Well you can just pull them off your slices" She informed him firmly then took a bite of her eggs.

Later

Summer walked into Extreme pizza and spotted Ryan and Serena sitting at a booth laughing happily as she pushed him playfully while he pulled her close to him. It had been a long time since she had seen Ryan so happy and carefree as he was right now.

"Hey" She greeted them causing them to turn to her both of the still grinning happily as she sat down across from them.

"Summer thanks for asking us to come to lunch" Ryan said to her with his eyes showing gratefulness for her understanding.

"No, thanks needed. Besides I have been craving Extreme Pizza for weeks and you know Seth and I can not agree on pizza toppings. He loves the Holy Cow while I love drag it through the garden" She said making light of the situation. "Serena I really love your dress! It is so cute" She added about the white v neck jersey tunic dress that she had on.

"Thanks! I just bought it earlier today. I have to have most of the clothes shipped here and they haven't arrived yet. Besides a good amount of my clothes are for New York winters which I won't need here" She told Summer who nodded at her.

"I know. When I was traveling around with GEORGE I bought a lot of clothes that are not too practical for California. Maybe we could go shopping sometime this week or over next weekend" She asked Serena who grinned at her nodding enthusiastically. Their server walked over to them taking their drink orders and they ordered an extra large drag it through the garden. Summer had asked them how they met and they told her about how she literally fell into him at Starbucks. "That is so cute! Ok so what happened after that I have to know" She exclaimed them as their server sat their drinks on the table then left.

Flashback Manhattan New York

The first meeting went extremely well with Johnson Enterprises left Ryan feeling very confident that they more going to seal the deal before the end of the week. He walked in his hotel room taking off his suit jacket taking Serena's business card out of the inside pocket the hung it up neatly in the closet. 'Serena Van der woodsen' he read knowing by her name that she came from a wealthy family but that did not intimidate him anymore. It did not matter if someone was poor or rich all people were just people. His ring rang on the bed next to him so he grab it and show a number he did not recognize but it matched the number of the card in his hand. A smile crossed his lips feeling relieved to find out she was just as anxious to call him as he was to call her.

"Hey" he get her in a voice that made Serena glad that she was sitting on her couch because it made feel weak in the knee. She had been going crazy all day thinking of the gorgeous and genuinely nice man she met this morning. Even though she did not want to seem desperate, she could not wait anymore and she was glad that she didn't. She could tell by his greeting he knew who his caller was on the other line.

"Hey" Serena replied back in a relaxed tone hiding her anxiousness the she felt. "My brother took the bribe but he wants to tag along" She informed him not succeeding on covering up her annoyance at her brother that made Ryan smile on the other end of the phone. He wanted to spend time with her alone but he was a patient person.

"I really appreciate the both of you helping me out" He told her honestly as he laid on business card on the night stand. "I would like to buy you dinner after to say thank you" Serena felt elated at his words and felt her heart beating faster at the thought of getting to know him better.

"Dinner sounds wonderful" She accepted quickly as Ryan let out a breath he did not know he was holding. He knew this was not a smart situation to get him into getting to know a beautiful girl that lived all the way cross the country from him but he did not care.

"So where and what time should I meet you or pick you up?" He asked her as he buttoned his shirt walking over to the closet to put on something more casual.

"Where are you staying?" She asked him curious on if it was best for her to meet him there or if he should come to her since he did not know the city that well.

"My company has me staying at the Carlyle" He told her as Serena's eyes grew large and a huge smile took over her face on the other end. "Do you live close to here?" He asked her while taking of his shirt now only in his white undershirt and dress slack looking for something casual but not too casual.

"You have no idea how close" She told him then elaborated "My apartment was flooded by the neighbor above me and I mean flooded it will take sometime to repair. So I am staying at the Carlyle until the damage can be repaired" She told him causing him to smile and chuckle softly. "I am on the 33rd floor" She added as she walked into her bedroom to find something to wear feeling even more anxious now. "You?"

"We could be neighbors" He told her amused as her mouth fell at the wonderful surprise of being so close to each other. "3307". Ryan could not believe this not only was she living in his hotel but she was on the same floor. She laughed into the phone and he grinned loving the idea of her staying in the room next to him and her laugh was adorable.

"Well neighbor I am right across the hall at 3306" She shared with him grabbing her black short scoop neck black dress neck dress with black high heels. She knew would possibly be overdressed but she usually always was overdressed. "This takes care of the whole where do we meet dilemma. Eric is going to stop by around 7:00." She informed him as he looked at the clock in his posh hotel room that read 5:45.

"I will be over at seven" He told her looking very forward to a date for the first time in a long time. 'Wait, I hope this is a date' he said then added. "It's a date" He added coolly to clarify his intentions surprising himself.

"It's a date. See you then" She repeated smiling uncontrollable as they hung up the phone as she hurried into her bathroom for a shower as she hummed happily.

At seven on the dot there was a knock on her door while she stared into the mirror wearing the dress with black sequined ballerina flats she had picked out earlier double checking her long wavy blonde hair look in place. She rushed to the door quickly looking out the peep hole to see Ryan then took a deep breath to regain her composure she lost upon seeing it was him not Eric. Serena opened the door with a beautiful smile on her face trying to hide her nervousness at seeing him looking at her with his big blue wide eyes and a smile on his lips. Ryan felt like his mouth was dry as all words where stuck in his throat at seeing her standing there looking so amazingly glamorous and beautiful. It had him wondering if he should have worn the black dress slacks instead of jeans with a black short sleeve button up shirt.

"You look amazing" He said as her smile brightened even more and her cheeks flushed slightly as well.

"I think you do too" She told him now making a slight blush creep over him but disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "Come in. Would you like something to drink?" She offered him as he entered her large one bedroom room. Her room was definitely quite a bit longer then his one room hotel room while hers was very large with a piano even.

"Water would be great, thank you" He said as she nodded motioning for him to follow her. They walked into her kitchen and she opened the refrigerator pulling out bottle water then handed it to him. "Thanks" he repeated to her once again. "Nice temporary housing" He told her looking around as she shrugged with a small smile.

" I spent a good part of my life living in hotels because my mother was always remodeling the current house or just split from her most current husband so I am not big on hotels anymore. But I can't complain because I know how lucky I am to have the luxuries I have all my life" She told him honestly and did not want him to think she was a spoiled brat either. Ryan could tell by looking into her eyes that Serena was one of those people who was always honest with her feelings yet considerate of other people's feelings as well. Before Ryan could reply to her there was a knock on the door. "That must be Eric. I will be right back" She told him then walked towards the foyer and as she went by Ryan who stood by the island in the kitchen she brushed by him causing both of them to get the tingles. He could not believe that she was staying across the hall from him what were the odds of that happening. Serena walked to the room with her younger brother who was blonde as well and an inch or two taller then his sister with a build wearing a green t-shirt with a baggy pair of jeans and converse sneakers. "Ryan this is my brother Eric." She introduced him as Eric looked star struck making Ryan feel slightly uncomfortable with the attention.

"Nice to meet you Eric" Ryan said to him politely extending his hand as Eric shook it with enthusiasm saying nothing so Serena elbowed him in the ribs.

"It is nice to meet you Kid Chino I mean Ryan" He slipped as Serena rolled her eyes at him as Eric turned noticing. "I am sure she was star struck when met you after I forced her to read one I would come home and finding her drooling over.." He began to say as Ryan raised a brow with a slight grin and Serena cut of her brother with a glare

"We should get going before the store closes" She piped in pushing her brother to the door instantly as Ryan stared at her questioningly but followed her. "Watch it Eric" She whispered to Eric who shrugged with a mischievous smile on his lips. Ryan could not quite make out what he whispered but Eric definitely reminded him of Seth.

"Let me just get the comic book Seth signed and we will go" Ryan told her as they walked into the hallway and went over to his door and Eric bit his lip to keep at laughing at the irony. Ryan unlocked the door with his key card and disappeared inside.

"Wow, big sis. Soon you two will be shacking up or hitched. I give a week" Eric teased her as she pinched him hard. "Ouch."

"Shut up! He just happens to be staying across the hall from me ok" She said to him in a hushed tone in a serious tone as Eric smug smile turned genuine. Eric had not seen her so taken with someone since Dan and they broke up over a year and a half ago. It was very difficult for her and had not dated much since then at all.

"You really like him." He stated to her knowingly. "I will take you to the store then split, promise" he said to her wanting to see his sister happy again and not just with work. She smiled at him thankfully as Ryan walked out of his room holding the comic book and closing the door behind him.

"Here you go" Ryan said to him handing him the signed Atomic County comic book as Eric stared at it in awe. "I really appreciate if this because I would not have heard the end of it if I did not bring this list of comics back" Ryan said handing him the list and Eric took it reading it quickly then smiled at him.

"They have all of these" Eric said as Ryan let out a sigh of relief. "What is it like being the brother to a comic genius like Seth Cohen?" He asked him dying to know causing Ryan to smile at him.

"There is never a dull or quiet" Ryan told him as they walked to the elevator glancing at Serena who smiled at him softly and he returned it unable to take his eyes off her as Eric rambled on about Atomic County and how great it was. He found it hard to concentrate on what Eric was saying when he was staring into her beautiful blue eyes. Eric was totally oblivious to the fact neither one of them were listening to him as they walked into the elevator.

True to his promise Eric had left promptly after he took them to the comic book store and help him find the comic. Now Serena and Ryan walked down the sidewalk so close together their shoulders were almost touching.

"Sorry about my brother he gets a little cared away about comics and tends to ramble on and on" Serena apologized to him as Ryan gave her a smile.

"Seth is exactly the same way so I am totally use to it" He confided in her making her smile as the approached a diner and he eyed it wondering if it would be to casual considering how she was dressed. She noticed him eye the diner and smiled at him taking his hand gently in hers as he stared at her intently with his heart beating faster.

"I am starving and the food is great here. And better yet they have a jukebox and that will tell me a lot about you" She told him pulling him to the door of the restaurant and he followed lacing him fingers through hers making her smile widen. The diner was moderately lit and very clean he noticed as she led him over to a booth very close to the jukebox.

"So you think you can tell a lot about a person by the musical taste?" He asked her as she nodded confidently. There waitress walked up and the both ordered a water and took the menu's she handed to them.

"Yes, of course." She said to him as Bob Marley No woman, No cry played in the background and she went to get up but he stopped her grabbing her wrist softly before she stood up and her eyes flew up to his. He slipped a few dollars in her hand for the jukebox and she smiled at him shaking her head slightly then he released her wrist slowly with his eyes set on hers. She slowly got out of the booth and walked over to the jukebox. He watched her flipping through the songs then a large grin broke out on her face and she put the money in the machine making her selections.

"What did you chose?" He asked her and she responded in with a shrug and a smile looking down at her menu. Ryan looked over the menu making his dinner selection pretty quickly then closed the menu as the Bob Marley song ended and Don't stop believing by Journey came on and he looked at her questioningly. "Did you play journey?" He asked her curiously with an expression that she could not quite read.

"Yes, I did. I happen to love Journey so I don't care what you have to say. Eighties rock is my favorite kind of music and I am damn proud of it" Serena told him firmly with her head held high.

"No, I am a huge Journey fan. Seth makes fun of me all the time for it whenever he is in my jeep. He says it is cruelty to his eardrums" Ryan told her as she looked at him surprised and a huge grin soon formed on her lips. "So what does liking Journey say about someone?" He asked her leaning forward on his forearms which were on the table and she did the same.

"Someone who likes Journey is a considerate, honest and loyal person who puts others before themselves" She informed him then added. "They also tend to have drama find them. How did I do?" Ryan smiled at her shaking his head. "See I totally described you didn't I?"

"Maybe" He teased as she laughed knowing she was right. "Why did you start listening to Journey?" Ryan asked her surprised not many people his age or younger appreciate his music taste.

"My mother was a groupie for many bands after she graduated high school. She loved Journey and hooked up with Steve Perry a few times actually." She explained as Ryan raised a brow at her surprised. "What about you?"

"Well I lived in Chino until I was 16 with my mother with my big brother Trey who was a fan. He told me that Journey was the music to play to get the girls when I was 10 and I really liked it anyway" He said to her as Serena laughed softly and he could not help but laugh himself. "After I left Chino and moved to Newport my music horizons were broadened by my brother Seth who is a Death Cab to Cutie junkie"

"I like them too" Serena told him. "I listened to them when I was in my adjustment faze after I left Manhattan and went to boarding school. God it was so depressing there but it was the worst and the best thing ever to happen to me." She said at him as he had a look in his eyes see could not read. " I was a little out of control before I left with the partying and drinking but I felt hopeless like I was going to end up like my mother jumping from marriage to marriage going to glamorous and being unhappy." She said to him then added quickly. "Sorry I did not mean to ramble like that."

"No, do not apologize. I know what you mean about one of the worst moments in your life bring the best moments to you." He said to her making her smile softy. "My brother Trey stole a car and crashed it when I was with him. I got arrested and the public defender Sandy Cohen ended up taking me into his family after my mom left me. I also know how it feels to grow up somewhere and feel you are doomed to end up like everyone around you" He confided in her and it shockingly felt easy and comfortable to him. The waitress brought their waters to the table and disappeared. "How was it coming back here?"

"It was really hard but I survived thanks to the help of my brother and I met some new friends" She said really not wanting to talk about Dan right now it would spoil the mood. "My best friend Blair and I had a rocky friendship but we worked it out and are closer than ever. So tell me about the Cohens? I want to know all about your family." She said to him with interest.

End of flashback

"We talked in the dinner for hours until they kicked us out and played music" Serena added looking at Summer who was smiling broadly as she held Ryan's hand under the table.

"You talked until they kicked you out?!" Summer asked Ryan surprised raising a brow at him in disbelief Ryan Atwood would talk all night.

"I did half the talking. Believe it or not I actually can talk quite a bit I have just been hanging out with people that talk more than I ever could" He defended himself to Summer who thought about what he said for a moment the nodded. "Does Seth know you are here?" he finally asked her after holding back on it for awhile.

"Yeah, he had a fight about it last night" She said noticing Ryan frown at her looking with guilt in his eyes. "We made up late last night. I tried sleeping in the guest room but I couldn't fall asleep so I got into bed with him and I made up with him. I let him know he has to respect how I feel and I will respect how he feels." She told him as Ryan still looked a little bit tense as Serena's thumb caressed his hand that she held in hers to comfort him. "Don't worry Seth will come around. He is the king of drama remember when they canceled that stupid anime cartoon he loved I could not get him out of bed or two days." She pointed out to him as the waitress brought out there pizza. "Oh and I the time that jackass ran away because you had to leave Newport to go with Teresa because she was pregnant and it might have been yours leaving me behind" She added then her eyes grew large and she put her hand up to her mouth. "Sorry!"

"It's fine. She knows" Ryan told her assuring her it was ok. "Like I was just telling you we talked for hours that night and a few more night as well" He informed her as Summer still looked doubtful.

"Trust me when I say I did a good majority of the talking but Ryan more than contributed to the conversation" She told Summer then took a bite of her pizza. "I did a little complaining about my step father and my evil step brother Chuck" She said to her.

"Just a little" Ryan said teasing her as she pushed him playfully and they both laughed for a few moments. Ryan turned to Summer seriously. "Actually I came real close to punching him and I kind of regret not doing it." He confided in Summer as she smiled at him.

"Now that's the Ryan Atwood I know! Some things never change." Summer said as she picked up her water then taking a drink.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

AN: Thank you to everyone who keeps reviewing it keeps me writing!

"So how was it? Was it awkward? How did Ryan seem? Did seem like he was missing me at all?" Seth bombarded Summer with questions as she walked into the door as she shook her head at him. "So no to which question?" He asked her perplexed as Summer smiled at him smugly.

"Why don't you call Ryan and he can tell you?" She suggested as he gave her puppy dog eyes and she sighed feeling herself caving while staring into those brown eyes that she adored.

"He gave me something to give you" She told him reaching into her large purse pulling out the comics Ryan had got for him while in New York and Seth's eyes lit up with joy and excitement taking them quickly from her hands. He examined them then gasp as his eyes grew large then flew up to Summer's and she saw sheer joy in his eyes making her smile.

"Ryan had my favorite one signed by favorite comic book writer of all time" He said in awe staring at the signature on the comic book.

"Actually Serena did" Summer told him as his eyes flew up to hers stunned. "Ryan told her all about how he was your idol and she knew he was in New York and tracked him down while Ryan was in meetings. I think that was the moment Atwood realized not only did he love her but she was the one. You should have seen the look on his face when he told the story I have never seen Ryan look so happy or in love ever" Summer said to her husband who looked at her thoughtfully.

"What if she only did it to get to Ryan and his money? After all Ryan makes the big bucks" Seth pointed out protectively as Summer smiled at him brightly.

"Serena is a member of the Van der Woodsen's one of Manhattan most wealthy family's they have more money than any of our families." She pointed out as Seth. "I really like her ok. The girls at work are great and all but I haven't had a real true girlfriend since Taylor left." Seth knew that Summer had really missed having a girl best friend around and he let of his agreement of reasons they could possibly distrust her. "She is the reason Ryan found all of your graphic novels her brother took them to the store."

"She looks like Ryan's type beautiful, tall, thin and blonde with a nice chest" Seth said as Summer narrowed her eyes glaring at him. "But blondes who are tall and thin are so over rated. I love petite brunettes prone to rage blackouts" He said pulling her honestly but feeling nervous of rage black out would occur.

"Good answer" Summer told him holding him close to her close to him. "Did I mention she was staying in the room across the hall from him at his hotel?"

"That totally explains it!" Seth exclaimed throwing his head back. "We know Ryan was no self control when it comes to the girl next door. When he moved into his new house I thought maybe Ryan would be proclaiming his love to Edna or Marge spending all his nights at the bingo hall and early bird dinners" Seth told her as Summer giggled at the image of Ryan romance 80 year old ladies and playing bingo. Summer looked at her husband and her best friend and was so grateful for him in her life. She often wondered if she would not have given him a chance would she be another ditzy Newpsie. If it had not been for Ryan Atwood that probably would have happened so she knew she owed him one. She was convinced that this was her chance to repay the favor to him and she knew Coop would want it this way.

"God I love you" She proclaimed then pulled him into an intense kiss causing him to drop the comics in his hand.

Meanwhile

"I really like Summer" Serena told her husband as they walked into their house and Ryan shut the door pulling her up against him holding her around the waist tightly.

"She likes you too." He said between kisses on her neck. "How could anyone not like you?" He added as he continued working his way up to her ear making her giggle as she wrapped her arms around her neck. Serena's cell began to ring in her purse. "Ignore it" He mumbled then took her earlobe in his mouth making moan softly as she reached into her purse pulling out her phone. She did not recognize the number on the caller ID display but she put it up to her free ear.

"Serena Atwood" She answered her phone trying to keep her voice sounding normal because Ryan's lips and teeth on her earlobe were driving her crazy with lust because he increase his assault.

"Serena. It's Sandy Cohen your new father in law" She heard him stunning her but Ryan was too caught up to notice.

"Mr Cohen" She said surprised causing Ryan to pull away from her quickly looking completely surprised as well.

"Call me Sandy" He said to her. "I got your number from Frank I hope you don't mind." He began. "My wife and I owe you an apology. I can't imagine how terrifying it must have been for you yesterday to walk into that room. We didn't give you a chance and just judged. So we are very sorry" He said honestly to her as Serena bit her lip feeling her eyes water as Ryan watched her carefully.

"It's ok. Mr..I mean Sandy" She corrected herself. "You love your son and you are very protective of him and his happiness I completely understand that." Sandy felt his respect for this young lady grow at her maturity and compassion.

"No, it's not ok." Sandy insisted to her. "I wanted to call you personally to apologize so I hope you accept our apology. Is Ryan with you?"

"Thank you." She said to him in disbelief and happiness. "Ryan is right here" She handed Ryan the phone.

"Sandy" He said unsure of what was going on and a little nervous to be hopeful still.

"Hey kiddo" Sandy greeted him. "Your mother and I owe you and Serena an apology for how we acted." He said as Ryan let out the breath he was holding. "We shouldn't have behaved like that. It's embarrassing when your eight year old daughter has to set you straight."

"It's ok. You are calling now that's all that matters." Ryan told him wanting to let go of the past and concentrate on the future and the positive.

"You are being too easy on us but I will go with it. Can you two join the three of us for dinner tonight?" Sandy invited him hoping that they would accept.

"What time should we be there for dinner?" He asked Sandy as Serena smiled at him happily.

"How is six-thirty?" Sandy asked him and Ryan agreed to the time. "I would like to invite Seth and Summer but I don't want to make things awkward. Have you two spoken?"

"No, but Serena and I had lunch with Summer today. As much as I would love Seth to be there I don't think it's the best idea." Ryan hated the fact that Seth would not be there but he knew it was too soon to push things.

"Ok. We will see you two at six-thirty" Sandy told his foster son then they said their goodbyes and hung up. Sandy had hoped that Seth would have come around but he knew how stubborn he could be about things when he had his mind made up about something. Sandy glanced down at the picture in front of him on the coffee table of their family portrait taken last year with everyone in it even the Bullitt, Julie, Jacob, Frank and Kaitlyn in the picture as well. He wanted his family life back in harmony but he knew that he had to be patient it would take a little while. It was still a bit shocking that Ryan had married a girl that he had only known for a short period of time. But then he thought about the moment he met Kirsten and he just knew he had to know her. It had only taken him a very short period of time to realize that she was the one he wanted to spend his life with so how could he not believe that Ryan had not experienced the same thing.

Ryan turned off his jeep after parking in his foster parents driveway and look over at Serena who looked very nervous. He leaned over while taking her hand into in hers as her blue eyes turned to him.

"Hey, this is dinner is going to be great. I know my family and they wouldn't have invited us if they weren't making honestly making an effort to understand" He whispered to her while he moved even closer to her as his thumb traced her jaw line softly. "You are a part of that family too now" He added as she smiled at him feeling her nervousness slip away slightly seeing the love and devotion in his eyes. She felt as though she could stare into his eyes endlessly and never tire from it. Serena had been in love once before but it was never like this when everything felt like it just fit there was no trying to make it work it just did.

"I have no idea what I did to deserve you" She said to him smiling at him as she put her hand on his cheek gently staring into those blue eyes that she loved so much.

"I feel the same way" He breathed out then kissed her softly then heard a loud 'EEW!' exclaimed as he pulled apart to see Sophie peering in the passenger window making him and Serena laugh. Serena turned to the window as Sophie waved enthusiastically at her with a huge grin on her face as the front door of the Cohen household opened and Kirsten walked out wearing a black knee length sleeves dress with black kitten high heels looking apologetic with Sandy close behind her wearing khaki shorts and a short sleeve button up shirt with a grey t-shirt under it. "Are you ready for this?" He asked her as she smiled at him happily.

"I have never been more ready for anything in my life" She said to him as a huge grin broke out on his face remembering when he said those words to her.

Flashback New York

It had been one week since he had met Serena and he had spent every moment he wasn't at work with her exploring New York and loving every second of it. He loved New York the architecture, the history, the arts and most of all Serena as his tour guide. After a long day of exploring Central Park to The American Museum of Natural History they walked into the lobby of the Carlyle Hotel together.

"Maybe I am biased by the fossil halls at the Natural history museum are pretty kick ass" Serena said to Ryan as they walked over the elevators and he smiled at her. He hadn't felt this happy in so long and felt himself beginning to panic because he knew that he would only be in New York for another week. The walked into the elevator then the doors closed behind them. All he had been able to think about this whole week was Serena and how it would feel to kiss her to touch her if her hair was a soft as it looked and how would feel to go home everyday to her after a long day of hard work.

"I am only going to be here for another week so maybe we just shouldn't do this" He said to her quickly in a low voice as she bit her lip looking at him. "This week has been great but I will be leaving next week" He repeated to her. All week they had just explored New York as friends but his attraction to her was undeniable and the idea of not being able to kiss her or touch her and that this couldn't go anywhere becoming more unbearable each day.

"Ok" She said in a soft voice as her blue eyes met his but strayed away very quickly to the front of the elevator. Serena has caught completely off guard by his comment and hurt by the idea of never seeing him again. The ride to the 33rd floor seemed to take forever as they both rode in silence wanting to say so much to each other but remand silent by fear of what they felt for each other. He watched her out of the corner of his eyes staring at the elevator doors intensely and felt the need to take her in his arms and take back everything he just told her. This could not be happening to him he couldn't deny the way the fact that he wanted to hold her and spend every second with her. The elevator doors opened and she stayed put turning to him. "I am going to go for a walk .I know that you will close the deal so congratulations on that. Enjoy New York. It was great knowing you Ryan Atwood" She said to him softly as Ryan he nodded at him exiting the elevator then turned watching the doors close. Her blue eyes were filled with sadness but understanding and she gave him a smile half smile and he felt as though he could not breathe when the doors closed and he could no longer see his face. This all felt so wrong to him but he walked over to his hotel room door and pulled his room key out of his pocket then hesitated turning around to look at the elevator doors. He took a deep breath as his head and his heart fought over what do when he swear he a soft whisper in his ear say 'Go' and his heart won the battle as he walked over to the elevator pressing the button. He would have run down all thirty three flights of stairs but he knew where she was going there was no doubt in his mind.

Serena walked over to the jukebox staring at all the titles in as her mind raced with memories of her week Ryan. All week she had been happier then she had been in such a long time and never felt at ease with alone before. She had wanted him to kiss her ever since the night they sat her in this diner getting to know each other but she tried to clear all of her thoughts of that. Ryan was right this was crazy she tried telling herself but she couldn't quite convince herself that it was true. Serena eyes caught the song she wanted and went to punch it when she felt someone's hand cover hers gently and a body pressed behind her softy and felt every nerve in her body come alive knowing immediately it was Ryan.

"Wait" He breathed out into her ear as her breath caught at the sensations she was feeling as she eyes fluttered shut. Ryan finger held her hand tenderly and punched in a code putting in the same one Serena had been getting ready to put in a few moments ago C6 Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley and the tune filled the air. "You are all I can think about since the moment I met you" He began as this all felt so right. "I know I should care that I am only going to be here for another week but I don't really give a damn" he finished as she let out the breath she was holding. "I am sorry it's just I can't remember ever feeling this way and it scares the hell out of me but what scares me is not spending every second with you that I can" He whispered into her ear as her whole body relaxed into his. Serena turned around slowly meeting his blue eyes that shined intensely into hers and she swallowed hard feeling overcome by the look in his eyes mirroring what she felt for him.

"Are you sure?" She asked him in a whisper leaning up against the jukebox as his hands went around her waist pulling her close to him with their eyes locked on each other.

"I have never been sure of anything in my life" He said softly as he tilted his head leaning inching in closer slowly to her his eyes traveling from her eyes to her lips. When his lips touched hers he felt a tingle through his body and as though he had found everything that he needed but never knew what it quite was. Ryan kissed her softly and his hand touched her cheek gently and never wanted this moment to end feeling so content and happy in this moment in his life. He pulled away to look at her as her eyes fluttered opened and a small but happy smile crossed her lips and lit up her eyes.

"Me neither" She said to him in a soft tone staring intently into his eyes while her arms went around his shoulders. He smiled at her then kissed her softly but with more passion this time and a few moments later his tongue traced her bottom lip. Serena's lips parted and he immediately took her invitation and his tongue sought out hers. When he felt his tongue tangle with his knowing that this was exactly where he should be and was so very sure of that. He pulled away from her feeling breathless and as he stared at Serena who was breathing erratically and he smiled at her which she returned instantly while pulling her away from the jukebox.

"Dance with me" He whispered as she nodded at him and he pressed his forehead to hers while staring into each others eyes as they began dancing.

End of flashback

Ryan was shock out of his memories by Sophie opening up Serena's car door with Kirsten exclaiming to her to be patient as Serena held by a giggle by biting her lip and smiling.

"It's ok" Serena told her getting out of the car and Sophie threw herself out her hugging her tightly after she was out the car. Ryan got of the car walking around the other side of the car to greet Sandy who shook his hand then pulled him into a hug.

"I am sorry son" He said to him in soft voice as they hugged briefly and Ryan smiled at him waving his hand.

"Don't worry about it" He told him honestly and Sandy could tell Ryan had forgiven him already by the look in his eyes. "So what's for dinner?" He asked Sandy who grinned at him.

"Chicken Parmesan and spaghetti with garlic bread" Sandy told him rubbing his hands together as Ryan smiled at him.

"Sophie let Serena close the car door" Kirsten said to her daughter with a smile who pulled away from Serena reluctantly watching her close the jeep door noticing the friendship bracelet on her wrist.

"You are wearing it!" She exclaimed with excitement that she was wearing the bracelet she had given her. Serena reached into her purse bending down and pulled out a purple friendship bracelet and Sophie's eyes lit up when she saw it.

"Sophie I got this for you. I am really glad that you are my friend" She told the young girl putting the bracelet on her and then Sophie launched into her arms holding her tightly as everyone watched smiling.

"I love it. Thank you!" She told her after pulling away and notice what Serena was wearing. She was wearing a knee length dress that had a ruched sweetheart neckline with an empire waist with a soft flow skirt that flattered her frame with gold design pattern on it with gold flat sandals. "Mommy I want a yellow dress" She called out turn her head around to her as Ryan shook his head smiling along with Sandy.

"I really love your dress" Serena said making Sophie beam as she looked down at her tie dye sundress that was purple at the top with pink flowers on it then a stripe of teal and white at the bottom of the dress with purple flip flops. "I will have to see if I can find one in my size"

"I want to show you my room" Sophie said taking her hand and pulling her towards the house.

"Be down in 15 minutes Sophie Rose" Sandy called out to her but Sophie did not respond and was chattering to Serena as they went up the steps. "Well just have to go up and get them in a few minutes" He said following them as Kirsten walked over to Ryan hugging her tightly.

"I am really sorry Ryan" She apologized to him as she held him tightly and he turned the hug as well.

"It's ok. I understand that is all over with now" Ryan insisted to her as they pulled away from there hug. "Thanks for inviting us over for dinner" He thanked her as she smiled at him putting her arm around his shoulder.

"Your Welcome and thanks for coming to dinner" She thanked him in return and they walked towards the house as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Start spreading the news New York, New York

Chapter 9

Rating: T

A/N: This takes almost two weeks after Ryan's return from New York with Serena. He and Seth have still not spoke since the first day he came back from New York.

Serena was lying on the balcony in her yellow string bikini with sunglasses and looking there an interior décor magazine listening to her I-Pod to Alicia Keyes No One when she felt her cell phone vibrating next to her on the lounge. She paused her I-Pod taking out her ear buds while checking the caller id read Summer making her grin. Over the past two weeks Summer had called her consistently, come by to visit her and Ryan and also had gone shopping with or to lunch with her a few times. Serena was very glad to have Summer around and for her friendship.

"Hey" Serena greeted her cheerfully into the phone as the early morning sun.

"I SO need your help because Seth is driving me crazy. Now sex is not even working to shut him up." Summer vented to Serena from behind her desk at the EPA wearing a sleeves grey and white Grecian top with a grey slacks and matching high heels. "The only thing that will help is if he and Ryan stop being stubborn and make up already"

"I tried convincing Ryan to call him but he says it is up to Seth to call first. He says he is fine but he was been running like 8 miles every morning and always changes the subject or distracts me with sex. "Serena informed her of Ryan behavior lately the smiled into the receiver. "Really incredible sex"

"You suck! Atwood is buffing up and giving you sex while all I get to hear is 'I wonder what Ryan is doing right now' when I am trying to seduce him. It totally worked last week but now I am on the verge of a rage black out" Summer exclaimed feeling really annoyed and sexually frustrated.

"I have an idea to fix this problem. If they refuse to call or see each other we trick them into it" Serena explained to Summer who felt her stress leave her at hearing the idea. "Each of them thinks that we are meeting them but instead the ended up face to face with each other.

"Oh, I love how your mind works! You are brilliant" Summer told her new friend impressed with her solution then she frowned. "I wish I would have thought of it first" she added but recover quickly from her disappointment. " We have to pick a place they will be forced to talk to each other instead of leaving when they figured out we tricked them."

"That I am drawing a blank on" Serena said with no ideas at all needing Summer to come up with a solution.

"I know the perfect place and we should do it tonight because I am on the edge" Summer told her. "Do have a pen and paper ready so I can give you the details?" Serena reached down into her purse and pulled out a pen.

"Ready" She told her friend with the pen over top of the back of her magazine then began writing as Summer gave her the information.

Ryan sat at his desk wearing a white dress shirt and black dress slacks looking over a design when he heard his office phone ringing.

"Ryan Atwood. How can I help you?" He asked the phone professionally as he still was staring at the plan in front of him.

"That is a very good question, Mr. Atwood" Serena said into the phone in a seductive voice making him grin and leaned back in the chair as his eyes sparkled with mischievousness. "See my husband is at work and I am here home alone feeling so lonely laying here in the sun in my bikini on the balcony." She informed him in a pretend sad voice as he continued smiling into the phone.

"What kind of husband is he?" Ryan teased her playfully then glanced at the picture of them on his desk of them smiling and holding each other close. "If you can slip away this evening I am more than available" He told her as Serena smiled into the phone with a part of her wishing she was meeting him. 'I will just have to make it up to him when I get home' she thought feeling like it was getting hotter out.

"I was hoping that you would say that. How about you meet me after work at Kirsten's gallery? She asked me to do some inventory for her since she was busy. You and I could sneak in the back room and I can show you my tan lines" She told him in a breathy tone making Ryan's heart race. "Six thirty?"

"Well I hope you plan on going in early because once I get there when I get there you won't be working" He told her then glanced at the clock on the wall to see it was only 2pm. "Are you wearing the yellow bikini?" He asked her curiously leaned forward with a hand resting under his chin trying to picture her lying on their balcony.

"Why yes I am" She told him as he swallowed at the thought of it. "I better get in the shower so I can get over to the gallery before you arrive and distract me oh so well" She told him. "See you at six-thirty" she added in a seductive whisper then hung up the phone.

Ryan hung up the phone slowly with a smile then looked back done at his plans finding it now more difficult to concentrate.

Serena into Kirsten's art gallery close to six pm to find Summer standing there grinning at her wearing a red strapless tube dress with read high heels.

"Love your dress" Serena told her smiling as Summer spun around playfully.

"Your dress is pretty smoking. I think we need to take a trip to New York to go shopping" She said to her admiring Serena's satin tight fitting chocolate color with spaghetti straps with short kitten high heels.

"Thanks! Maybe after Ryan and Seth make up one weekend we can all take a weekend trip to New York the four of us?" Serena suggested as Summer nodded in agreement. "So what did you tell Seth to get him here?"

"I told him Kirsten needed us to do inventory for her and if he wasn't here by 6:20 he would be sleeping on the lawn tonight" She told her with a smile. "What did you tell Ryan?" She asked her then Serena's grinned and raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh you promised him sex. Boy is he going to be disappointed. Come on let's go hide incase one of them gets here early" Summer said to her holding up the keys with a smile then they disappeared down the hall to hide.

Twenty minutes later Seth walked into the open gallery door wearing jeans and a light blue button up shirt with tan sneakers to see Summer nowhere in sight. He did not what to find out if she was serious about him sleeping on the front lawn. Seth walked back down the hall and went into the large inventory room to find it empty then sighed assuming she was late and went behind on of the large shelves going to work hoping to get back in Summer's good graces.

Ryan walked through the front door of the gallery still in his work clothes with a smile noticing no sign of Serena. He snuck quietly with a smug smile on his face to the inventory room wanting to sneak up on her as Serena and Summer quietly watched from Kirsten cracked office door. Ryan opened the door quietly then entered the room quietly surprised not to she her there working. 'Maybe she is hiding behind a shelf' he thought as he shut the door quietly behind him causing Summer and Serena to hurry out of Kirsten office with their high heels in hand. Ryan glanced around the room and taking a few steps into the room startling Seth who dropped a picture from behind the shelf while outside Serena and Summer locked the door from outside then ran out of the studio stifling giggles.

"Are you pretending to play hard to get? Because if you are it's cute" Ryan teased as he approached the shelf then saw Seth stuck in head out in shock and confusion. "Seth?" He said confused as his brow furrowed and Seth stared at him with an open mouth while standing up.

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked him totally stunned to see his brother. "What are you doing here?" he said defensively to him crossing him arms over his chest while Ryan did the same.

"I am here to met Serena to help with inventory" He informed him in a cool tone. "What are you doing here?" He asked Seth who held his head up high.

"It sounds like you were here to do something but it wasn't inventory" He commented as Ryan stood unmoving with his arms crossed no emotion flickering over his face. "If you must know Summer asked me to…." He began then stopped and he threw his head back sighing loudly as he threw his arms down to his sides.

"We have been set up "Ryan realized at hearing the beginning of Seth explanation. 'They must have thought if they got us here we would talk." Ryan filled in the blanks as Seth looked at him.

"Well they thought wrong" Seth said to him then walked over past him to the door as Ryan stood there not moving already knowing the door was probably locked. "It's locked!" He exclaimed in frustration then turned around looking at Ryan who just stood there looking at him. Seth reached into his pocket grabbing his cell hitting Summer's name on the speed dial but it went straight to voicemail. "Summer I am very angry with you get back here and unlock this door. I mean it!" He yelled then hung up the phone and a moment later he heard his phone beep informing him that he had a text message from Summer. "See she is coming back" He told Ryan who took a seat leaning up against a shelf knowing that was not the case. Seth opened his phone and read the text 'We will leave in you two in there as long as it takes so TALK! Love ya!' Seth slumped down the door until he was sitting up against it.

"Their not letting us out "Ryan deduced from Seth looking glum as he sat against the door staring at the ceiling and shook his head. "We should talk Seth" Ryan said to Seth who looked at him quickly.

"I don't have anything to say to you" Seth told him firmly as Ryan nodded the rubbed his forehead. After a moment of silence Seth erupted. "I can't believe that you never even told me about meeting her all those times we talked! Why couldn't you tell me?! You got married without me being there. No bachelor party, no last night of Seth and Ryan time before you got hitched! You were my best man and I was supposed to be yours Ryan." He told him in a loud tone as Ryan felt relief that Seth was letting his anger out inside of keeping it in which is very unlike him.

"I should have told you about her. You are completely right about that and for that I am sorry." Ryan apologized to him as Seth stared at him not looking very accepting of him apology.

"Why didn't you?" Seth asked Ryan who sighed deeply as he sat up straight against the shelf behind him.

"I had not felt the way I did in a long time when I met Serena." He began to explain then paused. "Not since when I was sixteen. I just felt this connection to Serena that I can't explain and I knew I was only there for two weeks and you would ask me what I was going to do about it because I had no idea. So I just wanted to enjoy every second of it then deal with the rest as it came and I was scared of what I was feeling but did not want to let it go." He confided in Seth looking anxious while Seth face and eyes softened. Ryan still really wasn't that good or comfortable about expressing his emotions after all this time. Seth sat there feeling guilty for being such a brat about bitching about his hurt feelings when Ryan was happier then he had been in years. "It like when I came to live with Newport with you, Kirsten and Sandy because I knew it was right and I finally felt like I was home." He added as Seth felt even guiltier with Ryan really sharing his feelings.

"I owe you an apology for acting like a selfish brat." Seth said to Ryan surprising who went to speak. "Wait there is much more" He said now making Ryan unsure where this was going. "If you love her and she makes you happy then that is all that matters and I can tell that you really do. And I must say is HOT!" Seth finished with a smile and Ryan smiled and they laughed.

"She is really hot. I won't tell Summer that you said that either" Ryan said to his brother grinning who looked at him thankfully. "Serena and I have been talking about getting married again here so everyone could be there so I was hoping you would be my best man." He told Seth who grinned at him happily.

"I will be the BEST best man in history. You just wait Ryan and you will see" He said to him pointing a finger as Ryan nodded laughing. "No, I am totally serious. I am going to through you a killer bachelor party too" He informed him as Ryan looked at him wearily.

"Nothing too crazy and no strippers" He said to him as Seth looked at him shaking his head quickly.

"No way, man! Summer would kill me" He said to him looking scared and Ryan nodded in agreement.

"I am going to call Serena so she can let us out and maybe we could all have dinner together" Ryan said to Seth who nodded smiling as Ryan grabbed his cell phone and hit speed dial to call Serena.

"You're not mad are you?" Serena answers her phone nervously as her and Summer sat the bar across the street from the gallery with martinis in front of them. Summer elbowed her whispering to stay strong.

"No, not at all" He told her with a smile that she could hear in his voice making her grin into the phone. "I am actually quite impressed though. You can let us out now so we can all go to dinner" Ryan told her.

"Ok, we will be over there to let you out..." She began as Summer took the phone from her.

"Atwood, if you two didn't talk and you just want out I will have my rage black out on you." She warned him meaning exactly what she just said to him.

"Everything is fine" He told her honestly looking a little nervous that Seth noticed nodding then Summer promised they would be over and hung up the phone. Ryan hung up his phone looking at Seth.

"Talked to Summer, eh?' He asked as Ryan nodded at him. "She has been really close to a rage black out for the past week. We both know when that happens there is hitting"

"Yeah, I remember her accidentally hitting you a few times" Ryan said thinking back. He was happy that he and Seth were back to normal. "She could hold her own in Chino" He added as Seth nodded quickly in agreement. "Mike came over last week and we had a Virtua Fighter 5 and Mike kicked our asses. He should have another on because I think that he can take you because he is good" He told him as Seth shook his head.

"No way I AM still the master" Seth disagreed with him looking insulted. "Do you not remember the last time I bet him every round." He stressed to Ryan who shook his head smiling glad to have some Seth and Ryan time. They heard the storage room door being unlocked and Seth moved away from the door quickly as it opened and Summer stepped in staring them questioningly with Serena behind her smiling. "We made up I swear" He said holding up his hands and she grinned at him. "Clever idea tricking us and locking us in here" He said as she walked up to him then gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"It was Serena's idea to but I came up with the location" She said giving her friend credit. Serena walked over to Ryan who smiled at her pulling her to him leaning into her ear.

"Thank you" He whispered into her ear making her smile. Ryan pulled back slightly returning a smile then kissed her softly.

"Your welcome" She whispered to him then turned around facing Seth and Summer feeling slightly nervous about how ok Seth was with this.

"Serena" Seth began walking over to her. "I owe you an apology for the way I have been acting. Sometimes I can be a bit dramatic and stubborn" He added as Summer snorted and he ignored it. "I hope we can start over. Hi, I am Seth Cohen" He said extending his hand.

"Serena Atwood" She said shaking his hand as they both smiled at each other.

"It is good to meet you. Thanks for helping Ryan complete his mission and for the autograph that was SO awesome" He said to her. "How did you now where to find him? Did you look on the internet? Or did you get tipped of by your brother? What was he like when you met him? Did he seem to know who I was?" Seth questioned her as Serena looked at him with a grin as Ryan jumped in walking up putting his arm around her.

"We can talk about that at dinner come on I am starving" Ryan said to Seth who nodded and they exited the storage room.

"Wow, you described Seth perfectly" Serena said with a smile. "I like him" She added to him as Ryan grinned at her.

"Did you know Ryan thinks it cute when I play hard to get?" Seth said to them as Serena and Summer laughed and Ryan rolled his eyes as they exited the gallery locking it up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

AN: I really love writing this story! A special thank you goes out all of the people who review. You guys are keeping me motivated and inspired!

"Did you know that Ryan made out with my almost grandmother?" Seth asked Serena whose eyes grew large turning to her husband next to her in surprise.

"Seth. Gabrielle was just dating your grandfather and she was younger was only twenty six" He pointed out to his sibling then turned to Serena. "Hey, I was sixteen and a beautiful woman came on to me" He defended himself to her as she stared at him for a moment then smiled.

"He also made out with my aunt" Seth pointed out with a grin as Ryan shot him a glare.

"I was dating Lindsay when I found out she was Kirsten's half sister" He reminded Seth then added. "Didn't you go out on a date with your Aunt Lindsay before I dated her?" He asked Seth with a smirk as Seth convulsed slightly.

"That is low Ryan. Remember the.." He began as Summer cut him off.

"Serena and I are going to get a drink then go dance" She said to them as she got up and Serena stood up leaning over and kissing Ryan on the lips. Seth leaned towards Summer who rolled her eyes at him but kissed then walked towards the bar as Serena followed her.

"Are they always like this?" Serena asked Summer smiling glancing over at Ryan and Seth talking at the table the just left.

"Just when they are trying to show off or they haven't seen each other in awhile" Summer told her then ordered two margaritas for them. "I wanted to give them sometime to talk since they haven't talked in almost two weeks. Ryan was Seth's real first friend so that's why he took all of this so hard."

"I am just glad that Seth is ok with everything now. Especially since Ryan and I want to have another wedding with all of our friends and family." She told her then they order two margaritas from the bartender as they stood up against the bar.

"Oh my god that is so great!" Summer exclaimed smiling and hugging her friend. "So have you two decided when or where?" She asked her.

"We were thinking we would get married on the beach in two months. We want something relatively small with just close friends and family" Serena said to her then bit her lip. "Do you think I could get anyway with inviting just my mother and my brother and not invite stepfather and evil stepbrother?"

"You could try but it sounds like from what you told me about Chuck he will show up uninvited. I used to have a step monster but I luckily did not an evil stepsibling as well." Summer told her empathetically.

"I know your right Chuck will show up even if he isn't invited better to be prepared for the devil then unprepared. Blair and Nate won't be too happy about it but I am sure they will be there anyway." She said as they paid the bartender and took their drinks.

"I thought they broke up" Summer said to her remembering Serena had told her that her two friends had broken up last week.

"They did but they made up. Those two can not stay apart usually it is a month tops before they are back together" Serena said as they made their way to the dance floor.

"Seth and I were like that I long time ago. I guess it's a high school sweetheart thing" Summer told her shrugging as Low by Flo Rida came on and they grinned at each other and began to dance.

"God! This music is terrible" Seth grimaced at Ryan. "Can't they play The Killers or Modest Mouse" Ryan was never a huge fan of rap but he did not mind it as he shrugged at Seth whose eyes went to the dance from his eyes going large with an open mouth elbowing Ryan and pointing. Ryan turned to look out on the dance floor and his own blue eyes grew large when he saw Summer and Serena grinding to the floor getting low pretty close to each other. "I must be dreaming" Seth got up watching them intently. Ryan swallowed hard as he watched them continue to dance together for a few moments before two guys came up dancing behind them.

"Come on Seth we are going out there" Ryan told Seth firmly as he got out of his chair and Seth did as well.

"Ryan, I can't dance and I know you can't" Seth pointed out not wanting to dance but wanted the guy away from his wife as they made their way through the dance floor towards their wives. Ryan ignored his comment and saw the guy behind Serena put his hand on her hip and Serena moved closer to Summer bating his hand of her. The dark haired guy with baggy jeans and a red t-shirt put his hand back on her. "Uh, Oh! I feel a Kid Chino moment coming on" Seth added noticing Ryan's clenched fists at his sides.

"No!" Summer said simply turning around telling the guy behind her firmly.

"Come on shorty. You're sexy" He said to her as she put her hands on her hips.

"Ew! Get lost." Summer told him staring at him disgusted. While Serena pushed the guy behind hers hands off her again spinning around to face him.

"I am not interested" She told him as the guy pulled her to him not listening.

"Get your hands off my wife" She heard Ryan demand guy in anger. "I am not going to tell you twice" Ryan added with his voice dropping lower as he took another step towards him. The guy smirked at him but then grunted in pain as Serena kneed the guy in the crouch then turned see his blue eyes still filled with anger.

"I said I wasn't interested" She repeated to the guy in front of her holding his crouch then walked over to her husband who raised a brow at her. "Thanks for coming out to help but I took care of it" She told him putting her arms around his neck pulling him close. "You are very sexy when you are angry" She told him as he smirked at her.

"I REALLY like her" Summer said to Seth as the guys behind her stalked off collecting his friend in pain leaving the dance floor.

"I was expecting Ryan to go all Kid Chino but no Serena steps up taking the guy out." Seth said looking surprised. "Come on let's go back to the table" He said to her taking her hand then turned to see Ryan and Serena kissing. "Come on you two save it for the inventory room" He called to them loudly as he walked by them causing them to pull apart. They followed Seth and Summer to the table holding hands of well. "Serena you are definitely an Atwood but usually they throw punches but that was a damn good kick" He said to her with a grin making her smile shrugging at him.

"I was actually really hoping that I would get the chance to punch that jerk" Ryan told them looking disappointed as Serena leaned into him and he put his arm around her.

"Well I am pretty sure that there will be plenty more jerks out there for you to punch out to defend my honor" She teased him before kissing him on the lips.

"A day with the Atwood's is never boring" Seth observed as Summer shook her head smiling. "Let's go get some beers" He suggested as Ryan looked at Serena hesitant to leave her side.

"Go" She told him laughing as she pushed him lightly away from her. "If any jerks come along I will let you do the hitting." She told him as he rolled his eyes. Seth and Ryan walked away to the bar and Serena grinned at him. "God I love him" She told Summer who smiled at her.

"Dude I was really hoping that I would get to see Kid Chino make an appearance but Serena kneeing that guy was pretty good though." Seth told him as they walked up to the bar.

"She is from New York" Ryan pointed out as they order two Heinekens. Two blonde girls walked up to the bar and stood next to Ryan staring at him.

"Some ladies are checking us out" Seth whispered to Ryan uncomfortably wanting to avoid a rage black out from Summer and feeling proud about it at the same time..

"Hey there" the blonde closest to Ryan wearing a short black dress said to him smiling at him touching his forearm causing him to turn and look at her. She smiled at him flirtingly and her friend grinned at Seth who looked panicked. "Would you two like to dance or maybe sit at our table with us?

"Can't I am a taken man" Seth said quickly holding up his left hand to show his wedding ring.

"What about you?" The girl in the black asked Ryan as she friend behind her looked disappointed then began looking around the bar for another target.

"Married" He said to her moving his left hand into view as the girl smiled at him politely.

"Sorry I should have checked that out first." She said genuinely to him looking embarrassed.

"It happens" He said to her politely then the bartender handed him and Seth their beers. Ryan smiled at her politely then him and Seth walked away.

"All the ladies in California are going to be unhappy that Ryan Atwood is off the market. Miss being a bachelor?" He teased Ryan as they walked towards the table. Ryan set his eyes on Serena who as laughing along with Summer.

"Not at all" Ryan said with a smile and his eyes set on her as she then looked over and smiled at him.

Later in the evening Serena was leaving the ladies room and headed back to the table when she heard felt someone grab her arm softly.

"Serena Van der Woodsen" She heard someone say along with the hand on her arm causing her to turn around to see Jenny Humphrey wearing a short black dress.

"Jenny" Serena said shocked to see her ex-boyfriend Dan's sister standing in front of her. Jenny smiled at her pulling her into a hug which Serena returned getting over her shock slightly. "You look great! How are you?" She asked her. She and Jenny had been quite close over the years when she was dating Dan but after the bad breakup it was difficult for her to be in contact with her.

"I am good. You look great Serena." Jenny told her smiling at her glad to see her. Jenny noticed that Serena looked really happy something that she hadn't seen that in awhile and she heard though reliable sources.

"I thought you were living in Boston" She said to her knowing that is where she last heard she was living.

"I am but I am on vacation visit a friend of mine I went to college with" She replied then asked. "Are you on vacation too?"

"No, I just moved her two weeks ago" Serena said to her as Jenny looked at her surprised that she hadn't heard Serena moved since gossip ran rapid in upper east Manhattan.

"Well it is really beautiful I can see why you moved here." Jenny said to her then took a drink of her martini. "Maybe we could go shopping or have lunch while I am in town." Jenny said to her hopefully. She had really missed Serena and was hoping the awkwardness of Serena's break up with Dan was over.

"Hey! There you are I was wondering where you went" Ryan said as he walked up next to Serena taking her hand in his. Serena turned to look at him along with Jenny whose eyes went wide seeing the married man that she had hit on at the bar realizing he was Serena's husband.

"Sorry I ran into my friend Jenny who I went to high school with" She said to him and Ryan turned to see the girl that had hit on him at the bar looking at with wide eyes. "Jenny this is Ryan" She began introducing him as Jenny stopped her.

"Your husband" She finished for her as Serena looked at her surprised that she knew. "We kind of met at the bar" She supplied to her. "I know I should say congratulations and be happy for you I really want to be. But Dan has been completely miserable ever since you two broke up." Jenny said to her honestly as Ryan felt Serena tense up and her lips formed a frown.

"I thought you wanted to catch up and be friends putting this all behind us." Serena said to her looking disappointed.

"Serena I was hoping that I could talk you into working things out with Dan to give him another chance. God you should see him it breaks my heart. All he does is work, sleep and talk about you! I can't believe you got married! How could you do that to Dan!" Jenny yelled at her angry and upset.

"Dan and I were over for good the moment he cheated on me" Serena told her angry at Jenny for trying to make her feel guilty for moving on and being happy. "I am sorry that Dan is miserable that's not what I want. I want him to move and be happy like I am with Ryan" She turned to Ryan. "Let's go" She said to him sighing as he walked off with her leaving Jenny behind but he stopped her before they got to the table.

"Hey don't listen to her." He said taking both of her hands in his pulling her close to him. "She had no right to say any of that to you. Are you ok?" He asked her concerned knowing all to well how it felt to get the blame for other people's mistakes.

"I was just really hoping that Jenny and I could be friends again but I guess I was wrong. Can we go home?" She asked him with a small smile wanting to be alone with Ryan and in his arms.

"Come on let's go get Seth and Summer" He said to her keeping one of her hands in his as they walked over to the table.

Serena sat on the bed wearing a sliver silky tank top with black lace trim and matching underwear when Ryan came out of the bathroom only wearing black boxer shorts. She looked up at him and he sat next to her on the bed.

"You know that I really love you and that there is no where else or nobody else I rather be with right?" She asked him softly looking into his eyes. Ryan put his hand on her cheek gently and she put hers over his.

"I know that." He said to her making her smile at him. "Jenny was wrong for saying what she did. She knows that she had no reason to mad at you but it is easier for her to be mad at you instead of her brother."

"You are not only sexy but also smart" She teased him as he smiled back at her.

"I have been blamed for many people's mistakes so I can relate" He said seriously the added " And I am damn sexy" as he moved his hand from her cheek to her shoulders so he could push her back on the bed while biting his lip as she licked hers . He lowered himself on top of her and his lips brushed her ear softly and thoughts of anything but Ryan disappeared from her mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rating: T

AN: I am so thankfully to everyone who is reviewing my story! You guys totally rock!

Ryan watched Serena sleep peacefully next to him feeling so lucky to have her in his life. He had become a firm believer in fate and that everything happened for a reason. Fate brought him to the Cohen family and to Serena that he was sure of. Sometimes it was a bumpy and hard road to get them but he wouldn't have wanted to end up anywhere else.

He climbed out the bed quietly slipping on a pair of sweat pants and went into the kitchen to the kitchen table where her cell phone was laying. After a moment of staring he picked it up and opened it up going through the phone book until he found the entry he was looking for and hit call.

"No, this is Ryan her husband" He said into the phone. "I really need to talk with you" He told them as he walked over near the kitchen sink.

Seth looked at his wife across the breakfast table who stared at the plate not eating just moving around her food on the plate.

"Are you ok, Summer?" Seth asked her concerned as she looked up at him sighing as she leaned forward.

"Something was up last night with Serena. I wish she would have talked to me about it. You know I hate being out of the loop. Do you know?" Summer asked Seth curiously. She knew that something was up the moment Ryan and Serena came back to the table saying they were ready to go.

"No, Ryan isn't a big sharer." He said to Summer who nodded. "Do you think they had a fight?"

"No, they were way too affectionate to have been fighting. It was something else." She pointed out then finally took a bite of her food. "I will call her to see if she can meet me for lunch"

"Have you told her yet?" Seth asked her curiously with excitement as Summer smiled at him.

"No, I don't want to say anything to anyone until I actually get pregnant." She said to him grinning then became serious. "Are you sure you are ready? Because I know I am definitely going to be prone to rage breaks quite often when it happens" Seth swallowed hard looking a little nervous.

"I will never be prepared for a rage blackout but I am definitely ready for us to have a baby" He said to her sincerely as she ran her foot up his calf seductively.

"Want to skip breakfast?" She asked him seductively as he stood quickly walking over and picking her up out of the chair carrying her back to the bedroom.

Serena sighed with contentment as she laid on the blanket on the beach in the afternoon sun listening to Naked as we came by Iron and Wine on her I pod when she felt a cool touch of a hand on her calf going up her thigh. She smiled opening her eyes to she Ryan who just got out of the water grinning at her while she took off her head phones switching off her I pod.

"Sorry I could help myself. Did I tell you that I really love you in that yellow bikini?" He asked her with a smirk as she shook her head at him smiling. "I also love taking it off" Ryan added as his hand stopped on her flat stomach.

"Well I was laying here thinking about taking your swimming trunks off you" She teased him as he raised a brow with a mischievous look in his eye. "Oh no, we are saving that for later." She told him firmly as he sighed then laid down on his back enjoying the summer sun. "I thinking that we should maybe take Mike bowling tonight or to the movies" She said to him as he looked over at her.

"He has a birthday party at a friend's house tonight" Ryan told her as Serena looked disappointed. "Maybe tomorrow night" He told her as she sat up.

"I am going to get in water. Want to join me?" She asked him as she stood then began walking towards the water glancing over her shoulder to see him get up a hurry towards her as she ran to the water laughing as he chased after her laughing as well.

After returning home from the beach and a shower, Ryan walked up behind Serena in only a pair of jeans as she brushed her long blonde hair wearing a white tank top and white underwear while looking in the mirror.

"I am going to make a turkey sandwich. Do you want one?" He asked her after placing a kiss on her tan shoulder.

"Sounds great. I will be in after I blow dry my hair" She told him as he nodded then left heading towards the kitchen. He got out the bread then everything he need for the sandwich out of the refrigerator but stopped when he heard the hairdryer go off. Ryan grabbed his phone of the kitchen counter dialing his phone.

"Hey" He said resting the phone against his shoulder as he made a sandwich. "What time will you be here?" He asked the person on the other line then looked at the clock that read 3:00 pm. "Great. See you then" He said then hung up the phone.

When Serena walked in the kitchen he was sitting at the kitchen table with the sandwiches on plates looking at the newspaper. He looked up at her as she stood in front of him still only in her white tank and underwear as he raised a brow at her pulling her down on his lap.

"I figured why get dressed yet" She teased him then picked up a sandwich and held it up to his mouth and he took a bite of it and she grinned at him before taking a bite herself.

"Hey if you want to walk around naked or half dressed at anytime feel free but don't expect me to behave myself" He told her wrapping him arms around her waist and she giggled. "But you have to be careful because sometimes." He began but was cut off by Seth's voice calling out to them

"Hello Atwood's" Seth called out them as Serena's eye's grew large suddenly feeling very naked.

"Seth! Now that Ryan is married you can't go barging in his house anymore" Summer yelled at him. "Sorry I tried to stop him! Hope you are decent." She called out loudly in warning to him.

"That" Ryan said with a small smile as Serena hurried off his lap into the bedroom to get dressed. A few moments Seth appeared in the kitchen with Summer close behind him they both noticed his slight state of undress. "Hey" Ryan said to them then took a bite of his sandwich as Summer couldn't help but stare at his naked chest.

"Sorry I should have knocked? Where is the little lady?" Seth teased him with a grin then looked at Summer who tore her eyes away from Ryan's perfectly sculpted chest and smiled at him with her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"She is getting dressed" He told him obvious to the fact Summer had been staring at his chest. He got up walking over to them. "Summer I have a surprise for Serena can you take her out for awhile and keep her there until around 7pm.?" He asked her in a quite voice so Serena wouldn't hear him.

"I would love too!" Summer said excited. "Look at you being all romantic Atwood! I am quite impressed" She teased him as he blushed slightly then shrugged it off.

"Hey guys!" Serena greeted them walking into the dining room wearing a pair of short jean shorts with a white tank top with white flip flops walking over and stood next to her husband who put his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

"I am in dire need of a manicure and a pedicure and I was hoping you would come with me" Summer said to her hopefully with a smile and Serena turned to look at Ryan.

"Is that ok?" She asked him as Seth stared at the couple stunned that Serena was asking him if she could go.

"Go ahead" He said to her as she grinned at him before giving him a quick kiss on his lips.

"See you guys later" Summer said to Ryan and her husband then kissed Seth on the cheek. The girls hurried out of the room quickly as Seth stared at Ryan still amazed.

"I can't believe she asked you if it was ok for her to go!" Seth exclaimed confused as Ryan shrugged it off. "It's the muscles that made her weak. I wonder if I start working out if Summer will ask me if she can go out" He questioned Ryan who sighed shaking his head.

"I am going to go finish getting dressed" Ryan said to Seth ignoring his rant as Seth followed him to the bedroom.

"So what it the big surprise?" Seth asked Ryan curiously as Ryan turned to him raising a brow at him while Seth stood in the doorway. "Right ...I will be out here playing video games while you change." He added then headed to the living room while Ryan shut his bedroom door. Ryan went to the walk in closet which was filled completely now because of Serena's wardrobe but it made a smile crosses his lips. He walked into over to his shirts grabbing a green shirt when he did he noticed the silver tank top next to it made him remember the night they slept together for the first time.

Flashback

Ryan felt his breath catch in his chest as he watched her bend down to take her shot while playing pool when her black shirt inched up. It had been three days since he had kissed her and they had only kissed since then up against the wall in the hallway of the hotel. He didn't want to rush things because of how he felt about her but he knew he didn't have that much time left to spend with her and sleeping across the hall was killing him. Last night he made it all the way into the hallway to her door planning on knocking on her door then kissing her senseless when she answer and taking her to bed but he turned around going to bed alone.

"God! I am horrible at this game." Serena exclaimed pulling him out to his thoughts as she turned around with pink cheeks from embarrassment making him want her even more. "I have practiced but still I suck" She told him as her eyes met his and he saw her bit her lip for a moment and her blue eyes were locked on his.

"You have never had a good teacher" He replied to her with a gruff voice as he smiled at her and she returned it as he walked closer to her. "I will show you" He said to her as she turned to the table and he stood behind her. "You want to hold the stick like this" He said softly into her ear while positioning her hands and fingers on the pool stick. He noticed she was breathing heavily much like him at their contact. After he positioned her with one arm still around her the other pointed at the cue ball to where she wanted to aim on the cue ball. He stayed behind her as she took her shot and the 10 ball sunk into the hole. "See" He whispered to her as she stood up straight and turned around smiling at him.

"Your right" She said to him as he smiled back at her inching closer to her lips causing her to lick her lips. Before his lips reached hers a voice interrupted them.

"Well this looks like the Serena I know" He heard a guy say as they pulled apart and he saw a guy with dark hair wearing a white button up shirt and dark jeans. "Back to whoring around" He said as Ryan's eyes darkened and clenched his jaw.

"You would know all about whoring around Chuck" Serena said to him glaring at him angry. "I am not really in the mood for you brother" She added then turned to Ryan. "Sorry my step brother Chuck has no manners" She apologized to Ryan.

"You are the one without manners" Chuck said to her then walked up to him extending his hand to Ryan. "Hi I am Chuck Bass Serena's step brother." He said to him as Ryan just stared at his hand. "Oh I see this time you went for brawn not the brains" Chuck said to her.

"I would say I am pretty sure to say you get punched a lot" Ryan said to Chuck with a hit of anger in his voice but stared at him unwavering. "Ryan Atwood" He introduced himself as Chuck glared at him.

"He is nobody. Let's go" Serena said taking Ryan's hand and laid down the pool stick on the table. They started to walk past him.

"Your are the nobody Serena. He will figure that out soon after he tires of screwing you" Chuck called after them as Ryan let go of her hand and grabbed Chuck by his shirt with his blue eyes filled with anger while the other formed a fist. He hadn't wanted to punch somebody this much in a very long time. He left Serena's hand touch his and he turned to her still holding on to Chuck's shirt and she smiled at him gently.

"He's not worth it. Let's go" She said to him and Ryan let go of Chuck and they walked towards the exit.

"I see trash attracts trash" He called out as Ryan felt his anger build wanting to turn around and beat the crap out of her step brother. He felt Serena's fingers caress his hand that she held as they walked outside the bar.

"Chuck's a complete ass but I would be lying if I said that I wasn't a little glad to leave so I could be alone with you" She said to him with a smile as her eyes reflected the same lust he was feeling. Ryan leaned in close to her ear and placed a kiss on her earlobe then whispered.

"Let's go back to my room" He whispered into her ear and he pulled away to look into her eyes as she nodded at him. They hurried to the street to catch a taxi and the ride back to the hotel was filled with silence and longing glances as he held her close to him.

After they finally arrived at the hotel, which seemed like the longest car ride of Ryan's life and he handed they money to the driver as they hurried out of the cab. He held her hand as they walked through the lobby of the hotel making their way to the elevator. Serena pressed the elevator button and he turned his head to look at her and she smiled at him with smoldering eyes making his heart race even faster then it was before. The elevator doors opened and they got in quickly.

Ryan hit the button and the doors shut a moment later as he turned to her pulling her into his arms while staring into her eyes. Her arm wrapped around his neck then they caressed the hairline on his neck making him lick his lips. His hands traveled down to her hips pulling her hips against his and his lips brushed her softly as her hands went to his shoulder's holding onto him tightly meeting his kiss. The kiss remained soft as they kissed each other enjoying the closeness and how alive they felt right now.

The elevator dinged as they pulled apart getting off the elevator holding hands and Ryan pulled her to his door pushing her up against it kissing her passionately not able to hold back the intensity of his feelings. Serena moaned into his mouth as her tongue met his and he reached into his pocket for his card key. He found it quickly and put in the slot unlocking the door without pulling his lips away from hers as she began unbuttoning his shirt. He pushed them into the door never taking his lips away from hers kicked the door shut with his foot while Serena slipped off shoes while still working on his shirt.

Ryan's hands went to the hem of her silver tank top and lips traveled to her ear sucking on it as she moaned again. His hands caressed her flat stomach travel upwards to find she wasn't wearing a bra making him moan as he made his way down her neck.

End of flashback

"Ryan?" Seth called into his room wondering what was taking him so long to pick out a shirt.

"I will be right out" Ryan called back to him trying to shake off the feelings that the memories brought back to him.

"Ok. Get ready for me to take you down at Virtua fighter" Seth called to him then shut the door and Ryan slipped the green shirt over his head. Ryan walked out of the closet out to the living room sitting next to Seth on the couch taking the controller. "I forgot to ask you how Theresa took the news of you getting hitched since you two were talking quite a bit not to mention all the trips she made out here. I few in which I remember our parents baby sit overnight" Seth said to him noticing Ryan tense and avoid his gaze. "Oh my god! She does not know!" He exclaimed to Ryan who turned to him.

"We weren't exclusive or anything" Ryan defended himself to Seth who just stared at him. "I will always love Theresa because she was the first girl I ever loved and she was my best friend since we were young. We decided to take a step back and from everything before I went to New York." He told Seth whose eyes grew big and he grinned.

"You are scared to tell her" Seth exclaimed amused that Ryan was scared of Theresa.

"Like you aren't scared of Summer" Ryan pointed out to him as Seth's smile disappeared immediately. "She will be hurt by the fact I am married but more by the fact she wasn't there. We agreed that our friendship would not change no matter what are romantic interests are and we both know she has always kept that end of the deal."

"So I take it you are inviting her to the second wedding" Seth said to him as Ryan sighed.

"You know I am but I owe her a full explanation before telling her. Because if it was me I know how I would feel" Ryan told Seth then he changed the subject quickly. "Ready to get your ass kicked?" He asked Seth who shook his head then they began to play. 


	13. Chapter 13

Start spreading the New York, New York Chapter 13

Rating: T

AN: Thank you to all of the people who keep reviewing! You guys are awesome!!

Serena unlocked the front door after Summer dropping her off from an afternoon of shopping, manicures and pedicures. After entering the house she shut the door behind her then walked into the living room to see Ryan coming out of the dining room and she grinned at him.

"Hey" She greeted him with a big smile and kissed him passionately. After a few moments Ryan pulled away as from her taking a step back as she furrowed her brow surprised by his actions.

"I have a surprise for you" He said as she grinned at him as she raised a brow at him. "When you left New York you left your whole life behind to come part of mine so I thought you could use a familiar face" Ryan said to her as her eyes grew large.

"Hey S!" She heard then looked behind Ryan to see her best friend Blair walking out the kitchen wearing a green tank dress with matching heels.

"Blair" Serena said shocked staring at disbelief at her then at Ryan who smiled at her. Serena ran over to Blair hugging her tightly. "Oh my god! I can't believe you are here!" She exclaimed as they hugged happily.

"I missed you too! You look great! I don't ever remember seeing you look so happy" Blair told her friend who grinned at her. "I didn't come alone though" She said the Nate walked out the kitchen smiling at her. Serena laughed then hugged her best friend's boyfriend for a moment.

"It's good to see you, Serena" Nate told her as he put his arm around Blair and she grinned at her two friends.

"You too" She said to him then her brother Eric walked out of the kitchen and she ran over to him hugging him tightly to her. "Eric, I missed you!" She told him as they hugged then she pulled away and her brother smiled at her.

"Good to see you too" He said laughing then he said to her. "When do I get to met Seth Cohen?" He asked her as she chuckled shaking her head at him. She then turned back to Ryan and walked over to him taking his hands in hers.

"Thank you!" Serena told him gratefully as she stared at him lovingly. "You are the best. I love you so much" She said to him pulling him close and giving him a brief kiss.

"Your welcome you better get read because we all have dinner reservations in an hour" He told her with a smile then leaned in close to her. "I love you" He said as she grinned kissing him once more then she turned to Blair.

"Want to help me find something to wear?" Serena asked her longtime friend.

"You know it" Blair said to her then they disappeared into the bedroom leaving the guys alone.

"Can I get you a beer?" Ryan asked them as they both said yes and the three of them went into the kitchen.

Serena was in the walk-in closet with Blair looking through her dresses for something to wear for dinner.

"Serena your husband is so totally sexy and sweet" Blair told her with a big grin as Serena grinned back at her. "He is a little short though" She added as Serena threw a dress at her. "Oh I love this dress."

"Ryan is the perfect height" Serena said to her firmly. "You are right about him being totally sexy and sweet though"

"I really think he is really great. When he called me today to ask me to come out here I can't tell you how excited I was" Blair said to her grabbing a poppy colored bubble hemmed tank dress. "You should wear this" She told her handing her the dress and Serena grinned at her.

"I am really glad that you are here Blair" Serena told her best friend as she unbuttoned her jean shorts. "Ryan and I are having another wedding on the beach in two months and I really want you to be my maid of honor" She said to her as Blair beamed at her.

"God, I would love to! But with living all the way across the country I wouldn't be a very good one. How about you make Summer the maid of honor and me a bridesmaid?" Blair told her honestly.

"Summer said that she would plan everything for you but you could take the title and she would be a bridesmaid" Serena said to her as Blair grinned excitedly.

"Yes, I will be your maid of honor. I think I am going to like Summer" Blair told her with a smile.

"Summer is great. She actually reminds me of you at times" Serena said to Blair who looked a little unsure of whether she would like Serena's new friend because she tended to bump heads with people like her. "Don't worry you WILL like her" She reassured her friend as she took of her tank top.

In the dining room

"Thanks for inviting us here. Blair had really been missing Serena since see left New York so I am really glad that you called" Nate told Ryan as they sat at the dining room table with Eric all drinking Amstel Light beer.

"I am glad you guys could make it" Ryan said to Nate then took a drink of his beer.

"So when I am I going to meet Seth?" Eric asked Ryan who laughed and smiled at his brother in law, who was acting exactly like Seth.

"Tomorrow they are coming over for breakfast then I thought we could all go to the beach or hang out here and barbeque. Whatever Serena wants to do really" Ryan said to Eric.

"So I heard you had a run in with the infamous Chuck Bass while you were in New York with Serena" Nate said to him as Ryan's eyes darkened at the mention of Chuck's name.

"The next time I see him I promised myself that I would punch him" Ryan said to Nate who nodded in agreement. "Hopefully it's not at my wedding but somebody getting punched out or beat up usually happens at an Atwood wedding." Ryan added with a shrugged.

"Well just invite Chuck up early so you can get the fight over with and you won't have to worry about a fight at wedding" Eric suggested to Ryan who nodded at him along with Nate.

"Eric that is brilliant!" Nate said impressed by Eric's idea. "I owe Chuck a punch or two as well" He said to him.

"I think everyone who knows Chuck owes him a punch or kick to the groin" Blair said entering the room with Serena smiling at all the guys.

"How come I have the feeling Chuck is going to start a huge fight at my wedding?" Serena asked them with a frown and Ryan got out of his chair and walked over to her.

"We will just have to make sure that doesn't happen? Maybe we can invite him up early to try to work all this out before the wedding. If we can't then he isn't allowed anywhere near our wedding." Ryan suggested to her as she gave him a small smile.

"I know that you are dying to punch him" She said to him as he sighed at her.

"You two were listening to our conversation" Eric accused his sister and Blair who walked over and sat on Nate's lap and he put his arm around her.

"No, I wasn't listening but I know Chuck is an asshole who loves to ruin everybody's life especially mine." She said to her brother then turned to look at Ryan with soft eyes. "I also know that you hate seeing me upset which Chuck does well so you hitting him is pretty much inevitable." Serena pointed out to Ryan.

"We should get going and I am starving!" Blair said to everyone standing up. "We will meet you two outside" Blair said standing up while Nate and Eric did the same then left the dining room headed outside.

"Chuck's not worth it but I have to admit I would love to see you punch him" Serena said to him then a smile formed on his lips.

"Anything to make you happy" He teased her smiling before pulling her to him giving her a kiss that soon turned passionate but he pulled himself away from her. "Let's go to dinner." He said to her taking her hand as left the room to meet everyone outside and go to dinner. 


	14. Chapter 14

Start spreading the news New York, New York Chapter 14

Rating: T

AN: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who is reviewing once again. When I started writing this I wasn't sure how much I would write but I really love writing it!

Ryan watched as Serena walked her friends and her brother up to the lobby doors of the hotel that they were staying in. He had offered them a place to stay but they insisted on staying at hotel. Serena was smiling happily as she hugged her younger brother who also looked very happy to be there.

"It was good to see you, Serena." Nate told her then hugged her. "Come on Eric let's go check out the pool" He said to him. They left Blair and Serena there alone to say goodbye for the night.

"You know you guys are welcome to stay at our house" Serena said to Blair feeling sad for having their night over already.

"I know but I love staying at expensive hotels. Nate and I have a suite with a Jacuzzi tub and a king size bed that we plan on putting to good use." Blair told her best friend winking at her as Serena smiled and laughed shaking her head. "Don't think I have seen the looks you giving Ryan all night."

"You're right I do have plans for him later this evening." Serena told her with a grin glancing back at her husband in the jeep then back to Blair. "He did all this because he was worried about me after we ran into Jenny Humphrey the other night" Serena told her as Blair smile turned into a frown and her eyes narrowed with angry.

"What did little J say to you?" Blair asked her as Serena sighed running her hand through her hair.

"She was fine until she found out I was married. Jenny thought that maybe Dan and I could work things out but there is not change for Dan and I even if I hadn't married Ryan." Serena said to her as Blair smiled at her friend and her angry disappeared but Serena knew she was still furious.

"Forget about Jenny. You made the right decision here and to marry Ryan, S. He is everything that you have been looking for in a guy and completely perfect for you" Blair told her friend. "I will see you tomorrow morning." Blair said to her as she hugged her friend tightly.

"You will" She said as they pulled away then Blair went inside the hotel lobby as Serena walked over the jeep. She got into the car and smiled at Ryan. "You are so amazing. Thank you so much for inviting them" Serena added before kissing him lovingly.

"Your welcome." He told you with a smile. Serena smiled at him then she ran her fingertips over lips with dark eyes making him smile. He knew the look in her eyes meant that when they went home that they would not be doing much sleep. "Let's get home so I can take you to bed" He told her with a grin as she smiled back at him then he put the jeep in drive and they pulled away from the hotel quickly.

Blair dialed her cell phone as she stood in the lobby of the hotel. The other line only rang twice before the other line was picked up.

"Blair" Jenny said happy to hear from her as she was applying her make-up in the mirror. "How are you?"

"Hi Jenny!" Blair greeted her trying to not let on she was really angry with the younger girl. "I am pretty good. Actually I am on vacation visiting Serena with Nate and Eric" She added as the other line went silent but Blair knew Jenny was freaking out on the other line. "I heard you were in town too" She added casually to her as Jenny swallowed hard.

"Yea I am here visiting a friend from school" Jenny told Blair trying to play it cool.

"Sounds like fun." Blair said to her. "I need you to do me a favor Jenny." She began as Jenny felt more nervous then before. "You need to call Serena and apologize to her for being a bitch to her. Because you were way out of line talking to like that considering your brother is the one who destroyed their relationship by cheating on her with some piece of trash from work. You are going to do it tomorrow. Got me?" Blair said to a firm but sweet voice. Jenny thought about telling her no but no one told Blair Waldrof and she felt a little guilty for being hard on Serena.

"Sure Blair" She said to her making Blair smile into the phone.

"Good. Talk to you later" Blair said then hung up the phone. She walked to the pool area to find her boyfriend.

The next morning at 7:30am

Ryan groaned as a phone rang on the nightstand next to his hand and Serena buried her head under the pillow to drown out the noise. He reached over grabbing it with out even opening his eyes then answered it putting it up to his ear.

"Hello" He said with a scratchy voice unable to open his eyes. Last night Serena had felt the need to show his just how grateful she was of his surprise over and over intent on giving him pleasure. But Ryan Atwood was not the type of guy to be a taker in bed so he felt the need to give her just as much pleasure as she gave him.

"Ryan!" Sophie squealed excitedly into the phone as he tried to eyes open but could not.

"Sophie, what time is it?" Ryan asked her feeling disoriented from being so tired.

"It is 7:30!" She told him. "I can't wait to come over to your house today for the party! Aren't you excited, Ryan?" She asked him as he sighed softly. Sophie was so much like Seth when it came to her excitement and ability to talk.

"Yea but Sophie it's still early. Why aren't you still asleep?" He asked her curiously rubbing his forehead gently.

"I was SO excited that I couldn't sleep. Is Serena awake? Does she know what she is wearing?" She questioned her brother.

"She is still asleep but as soon as she wakes up I will have her call you. I promise and I will see you soon ok" He told her.

"Ok. I love you Ryan!" She told him as he smiled into the phone.

"I love you too" He said to her then hung up the phone and rolled closer to Serena who groaned softly. "Sophie wanted to know what you were wearing today" He told her with his eyes still shut still feeling very tired.

"Mm hmm" Serena mumbled to him making smile proud of the fact last night and this morning she was still completely exhausted from their love making.

Later that morning around 10am

Serena forced her eyes open as the alarm clock went off and she groaned turning it off quickly and laying back down to go back to sleep. She felt someone sit on the edge of the bed and she sighed softly.

"Time to wake up" Ryan teased her as her blue eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him sleepily while reaching for him.

"Come back to bed with me" She said to him as he smiled at her. "Please" She added as he laughed softly.

"You want more" He teased her as she smiled at up at him shaking her head. "No, you don't want me" He added leaning in close to her with a grin.

"I always want you but I am way too tired" Serena told him waking up slightly. "After the party I will take you up on that offer." Ryan leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly.

"I am going to hold you to that" He told her as she smiled at him. "I was actually getting ready to go pick up Mike who wanted to come over early to help me barbeque." He told her as she sat up slightly beaming at him.

"We are having a barbeque" She repeated to him feeling excited now about getting out of bed.

"Yes, you said you always wish you could have a simple barbeque with family and friends so that's what you are getting" He said to her as she shook her head smiling at him looking at him in awe.

Flashback to New York to the morning after Ryan and Serena first slept together

Serena woke up to Ryan kissing her on the shoulder softly and she couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning" She said to him as placed another kiss on her but this time on her neck underneath her ear.

"Good morning" Ryan whispered into her ear in a low voice. Serena turned her head so she could look at him into the most amazing pair of blue eyes. 'God do I love those eyes' she thought to herself as she stared at his eyes. 'Well actually there isn't a part of him that I don't love' Serena corrected herself quickly. "I was thinking since today is Sunday we could spend the whole day in bed" He said to her then kissed down her jaw line.

"That sounds perfect." She sighed contently as she rolled over so she could face him and he smiled at her as she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Good because brunch in Manhattan is like all of those cocktail parties that you told me about in Newport." She told him as he nodded at her.

"Glad we are skipping that." He said to her smiling. "I only lived in Newport for a few years but trust me I went to my share of Newport parties. There are parties for everything" He said to her understandingly.

"I know how you feel" She replied then placed a kiss on his well built chest. "Everything had to be so extravagate but secretly I always wanted a simple barbeque with just my friends and family. Of course we would have to play some great tunes like Journey, Lynard Skynard and some Ozzie Osbourne" She said to him as he grinned at her.

"Of course" He said to her then leaned in to kiss her but stop short with his eyes staring intently on her lips making her heart beat wildly. She had never had anyone like at her with the same intense smoldering look in their eyes and it drive her completely out of her mind with lust and infatuation. His blue eyes were flickering back and forth between her eyes only inches any for her breath to catch in her lungs. "Breakfast now or later?" He asked her as she felt like she would die if he didn't kiss her now.

"Much later" She breathed out to him and he leaned in kissing her softly at first but it turned passionate very quickly.

End of flashback

"You are the best" Serena said to him then kissed him softly on the lips then he pulled back smiling at her.

"I know you told me that last night a few time" He teased her as she grinned up at him and laughed. Ryan leaned down closer to her. "You didn't say that because I remember it all very well." Serena pushed him playfully and he laughed then kissed her once more. "I am going to go pick up Mike. So you better get moving" He told her with a smile as he got up from the bed. "We should be back around 11." He added then left the room as Serena sighed happily feeling so very lucky.


	15. Chapter 15

Start spreading the news Chapter 15

Rating: T

AN: I want to thank those people who keep reviewing! This is part 1 of the barbeque.

Please review!!

Mike hurried into the house carrying two bags of groceries as Ryan took his keys out of the door while holding a bag of groceries in his hands fighting a smile. The whole way over Mike had been talking about Serena how she had promised to take him shopping for some school clothes. Ryan knew that Mike disliked shopping for clothes as much as he did but he was excited about spending time with Serena who he seemed to have a huge crush on.

When Ryan reached the kitchen he noticed Mike sitting the bags down on the counter then glanced outside through the doors to the back patio.

"Looking for something?" Ryan asked Mike who turned to him quickly shaking his head when Serena walked into the room wearing a blue spaghetti dress with abstract chevron and penny pot prints on it with a silk blue sash under the bust.

"Hi Serena" Mike said to her with a smile as he inched towards her. Serena hurried over to him leaning down and hugged him tightly.

"Mike, I am so glad that you are here" Serena exclaimed while hugging him as Ryan watched them smiling as he took some of the groceries out of the bag. "Have you gotten taller since the last time I saw you?" She asked him stepping back still smiling at him.

"I think I have" He said to her then added. "Soon I will be taller than Ryan" as Serena laughed softly.

"Hey" Ryan exclaimed with a smile as Mike shrugged at him smiling. "You aren't even close yet" He teased him back as Serena shook her head.

"So what did you two get at the store?" She asked them walking over to her husband looking over this shoulder from next to him.

"Chicken, hamburgers, hot dogs and some soy chicken or hamburgers for Summer and Kaitlynn." Ryan said to her looking over at her smiling. "You look beautiful" He added as she grinned then kissed him quickly on the lips.

"You don't look to bad yourself" Serena teased Ryan as watched them Mike rolled his eyes. "So what time is everyone getting here?" She asked him.

"Seth and Summer should be here any minute to help. Well Seth will be the supervising and while the rest of us get everything ready" Ryan corrected himself knowing Seth always appointed himself supervisor to avoid any manual labor.

"Seth is going down today when we play Virtua Fighter" Mike said to them with a confident grin.

"I can't wait to see that" Ryan said to him walking over to the refrigerator.

"Mike I bought a new game the other day Guitar Hero so you all are going down" Serena told him as Mike looked at her doubtfully.

"Serena no offense but you really stink at playing video games" Mike said to her as Ryan laughed as Serena shot Ryan a look, who held up in hands in surrender with laughing as Mike joined in.

"You two laugh all you want now." She said to them confidently as the doorbell rang. "I'll get that. Remember what I said" Serena told the both of them before leaving the room as Mike walked over to help Ryan.

A few moments later Seth walked into the kitchen carrying his Ipod grinning.

"I brought the tunes" Seth said to Ryan as Mike groaned as Seth looked at him with a hurt look. "Come on Mike! I am just trying to educate you on the classics and on the best music out there"

"Your music sucks" Mike told him as Seth put his hand to his heart as Ryan chuckled at the two of them. "Linkin Park, Kayne West, Jay-z are good" He said as Seth looked disgusted.

"We are listening to whatever Serena wants" Ryan said to them as Seth sighed loudly sitting down on a stool near the island.

"You are just saying that because you two share the same terrible taste in music" Seth said to him as Ryan just smiled at him. "Can't we play her music half the time then good music the rest of the time?" Seth asked trying to negotiate with him as Summer and Serena walked into the room.

"Seth let's go arrange the patio furniture" Summer said to her husband who looked at her disbelievingly.

"Summer, come on. Everyone knows that I am the supervisor, the man that sees to it everything gets done" He explained to his wife who crossed her arms over her chest

"I'll help. Seth you can answer the door and greet the guests" Serena said to him as Summer shot Seth a look before leaving the going out the back doors with Summer following her. Seth turned back to Ryan who stared at him shaking his head.

"What? Serena offered to help" Seth defended himself. "We all know that my talents are best used at giving orders not taking them.

"I will go help them" Mike said shaking his head at Seth to then walked outside to help Serena and Summer.

"Ryan, I think Mike may have a crush on your little lady" Seth said grabbing a bag of chips and opening them before turning his attention outside. Ryan looked outside to see Mike carrying a chair following Serena smiling adoringly at her.

"I think so too but don't say anything you will embarrass him" Ryan said to him as Seth nodded understandingly. The doorbell rang as Seth sat there unmoving eating chips. "Seth" He said to him raising a brow.

"Oh, sorry! I am on the job" He said to Ryan then hurried off to the front door. Seth opened the door to see his parents and Sophie holding bags in there hands.

"Hi! We brought desert' Kirsten said to Seth as Sophie launched herself at Seth's legs hugging him calling out his name.

"Hey, Sophie" Seth said to her hugging her back as his parents walked into the house headed towards the kitchen.

"Guess what, Seth?" She asked her brother. "I got a skateboard yesterday. Will you come over and teach me?" Seth grinned at her.

"That is so cool!" He said giving her a high five as she giggled. "I will have you riding in no time." He told her excitedly. "Let's go help everyone"

"You don't help you just supervise" Sophie said to him as he grinned at her as they walked.

"God you are so smart" Seth told her as she grinned at him proudly. "I think you should explain to Ryan the importance of supervision under Seth Cohen." He said to her as they entered the kitchen. Sophie rushed through the kitchen to outside to greet Summer and Serena.

"You're not talking about yourself in 2nd person again are you?" Ryan asked him as Seth just smiled at him.

"Some things never change" Sandy said watching the two of them shaking his head with a smile.

"How many people are coming today?" Kirsten asked Ryan as she arranged a veggie tray.

"We are still waiting on Kaitlyn, Julie, my dad, Bulit, Serena's brother and her friends Blair and Nate" Ryan said to her. "So there are going to be thirteen of us"

"Serena's mom and step dad couldn't make it" Kirsten asked him curiously.

"They don't really approve of us. The last conversation she had with her mother wasn't so good and I wanted this to stress free for her." Ryan explained to her.

"I am sure they will come around. Their daughter moved to the other side of the country" Sandy said to him taking a carrot and dipping it in ranch and took a bite.

"Have we ever had a party that didn't end up with a fight or someone in the pool?" Seth asked them.

"This is a small gathering not a party" Ryan pointed out to him then went outside to start the grill as the doorbell rang once more. Seth went to the front door and opened to it see a short beautiful brunette wearing a sleeves white dress with a black belt and black high heels holding the hand of a tall muscular preppy looking guy and a tall thin blonde kid wearing a superman t-shirt and baggy jeans.

"Hi, I am Seth Ryan's brother. You must be Nate, Blair and Eric" He greeted them extending his hand and Nate shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Seth" Blair said to him with a friendly smile as she held a bag at her side.

"Oh my god! You are Seth Cohen" Eric exclaimed in awe as Seth turned to Eric with a big smile. "I am such a huge fan" He added as Blair sighed.

"I am going to find Serena. Come on Nate" She said pulling Nate inside.

"It was nice meeting you" Nate said to Seth politely before they walked off.

"You must be Eric. Come in" Seth said to him as Eric walked inside still staring at him with wide eyes. "Serena told me you help Ryan get those comics for me I really appreciate that man so I brought so rough sketches of atomic county that I done. I am actually thinking of coming up with a new edition. Would you like to hear my ideas?" He asked the younger boy who nodded enthusiastically. Seth shut the door and ushered him into the living room. "See I think I need some new characters introduced a new villain and maybe I could come up with a character for Serena as Kid Chino love interest. So I need to know all about your sister" He said to him as Eric grinned at him happily.

Blair and Nate walked into the kitchen and Kirsten and Sandy smiled at them.

"Hello I am Blair Waldorf and this is my boyfriend Nate Archibald . You must be Ryan's parents! It is nice to meet you" She said to them politely walking over extending her hand.

"Sandy." He said smiling as he shook her hand then he shook Nate's hand.

"Kirsten" She introduced herself to them shaking hands with both of them. "Serena is outside setting up."

"Are you sure you do not need any help" Nate said to them wanting to help.

"No, you two go on" Sandy told him then they went outside to find Serena. "This is nice. I think we should do this more often have everyone come over once or twice and month and grill out" He said to his wife who smiled at him.

Blair spotted Serena on the lawn talking to a petite brunette black halter dress with black high heels and a blonde hair little girl wearing a blue sundress.

"Blair, Nate" Ryan said to them as he grilled and they walked over to him.

"Hey Ryan" Nate greeted him then turned to Blair. "I am going to help out Ryan so why don't you go talk to Serena." Blair kissed him quickly then headed towards them.

"Ante, this is my friend Mike" Ryan said introducing him to Mike who waved at him.

"Good to meet you Mike" Nate said to him with a smile then handed Ryan a burger to put on the grill. Nate glanced over to see Blair approaching Serena on the lawn a bit worried that Blair might be jealous of Serena's new friend.

"Hey S" Blair said as Serena turned to her grinning then hugged her happily.

"Blair, I am so glad you are here. I want you to meet Ryan's sister Sophie Cohen" Serena said introducing her to the young girl. "Sophie this is my friend Blair from New York"

"Hi Sophie" Blair said to her with a smile as Sophie grinned at her.

"Hi Blair. You are very pretty" She told her as Blair continued to smile at her putting her hand on her shoulder.

"You are very pretty too" Blair said to her as Sophie beamed excitedly.

"Thank you!" Sophie exclaimed to her then turned to Serena. "I am going to go help my mom" She told her then ran off.

"She is too cute" Blair said to Serena then turned to Summer. "Hi, Summer. I have heard so much about you." She told her with a smile and Summer smiled back genuinely.

"It's nice to finally meet you and I have heard a lot about you too" Summer said to her then Blair glanced at Serena curiously.

"Everything I said was good" Serena said to her as with a smile. "Where is my brother?"

"He is with Ryan's brother Seth. They are talking about comics or something." Blair told her with a shrug as Serena and Summer's eyes grew large and they looked at each other.

"I am on it" Summer told her friend then headed towards the house as Blair looked at Serena confused.

"Seth is more obsessed then Eric with comics and Eric's favorite comic is Seth's comic Atomic County." Serena explained to Blair who nodding understanding aware of Eric's comic obsession.

"That was the comic that you read too right?" Blair asked her then grinned at her mischievously. "You married your comic book crush right? The guy from that comic" Blair said as Serena shushed her and Blair giggled. "Oh you know I can keep a secret, S. I brought you a present." She said handing her the bag she was holding and Serena took it grinning.

"You didn't have to do this but thank you!" Serena said to her touched Blair brought her a gift. She opened the bag and looked down into the bag then up at Blair who grinned at her.

"Actually it is a gift for you and Ryan." She told her with a raised brow as Serena smiled at her then hugged her once more.

"Thanks Blair! I love it and I am sure Ryan will." She told her then looked worried. "I better go put this away before Sophie asks me what is in the bag."

"I will take it into you room for you. Enjoy your party and your man" She teased her as Serena shook her head smiling while Blair walked away. Nate took over on the grill and Ryan walked over to Serena as he heard music begin to play.

"Hey" He said to her as he put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his shoulders.

"Hey. This is so great, Ryan." Serena told him smiling at him. "I can't thank you enough for this."

"No, thank you is required." He told her then leaned in and whispered. "Actually maybe a kiss you two would be a good thank you"

"Well I am definitely up for that. Blair brought me well us a gift that I wear for you later" She told him as his blue eyes grew larger and he grinned.

"I like her even more now" He teased her while holding her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes feeling completely happy and whole.

Sandy and Kirsten walked outside sitting the chip bowels and veggie trays on one of the tables outside. They looked up to see Ryan and Serena holding each other close and staring at each other with so much love Kirsten felt her eyes water as the song 'At last' by Etta James came on. Sandy glanced over at his daughter stood near the Ipod portable boom box and smiled at him and waved. He smiled back and waved back at her surprised by her music choice but boy did it fit he thought.

"Sandy look at Ryan how happy he is" Kirsten said watching them with a smile and teary eyes and Sandy put his arm around her pulling to him.

"He is definitely head over heals in love" Sandy told her watching them as well. "I had my doubts in the beginning but seeing the way those are looking at each other makes me realize how right they are for each other" They watched the couple as for a few more moments as Serena had her head resting on her shoulder with her eyes close and his check against her head with his eyes closed as well.

"Hey!" Sophie shouted loudly as the music switched to Float on by Modest Mouse causing Ryan and Serena to pull apart turning to her. Seth stood next to the Ipod as all eyes turned to him.

"What this is a GREAT song?" He asked as Sophie looked at him with a pout and crossed arms making everyone outside laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

Start spreading the news Chapter 16

Part 2 of the barbeque

Ryan looked over at his wife who was laughing as she told talking to Summer and Blair. He had never imagined that when he left for New York that his whole life was about to change or that he would meet the girl that he would spend the rest of his life with.

"She is really something" Sandy said interrupting Ryan thoughts causing him to turn to him and smiled.

"She sure is" Ryan told him as Sandy grinned at him. "She never really had a real family and lived in hotels or moved from house to house of her mother's new husband's. All she really had was her brother who she was pretty much a mother too. I want to her to give that to her because she deserves it and this is a good family to be a member of" He told Sandy who looked at him proudly.

"It is a damn good family to be a part of and there is never a dull moment" He said to Ryan who chuckled softly nodding. "I just wanted to let you know that I am really proud of you, Ryan" Sandy told him as smiling at his son. "We are lucky to have you in the family and Serena too" Ryan gave him a smile as Seth walked up.

"Ryan, I am begging you to please play something besides Journey or 80's rock music because I am going to loose it" Seth pleaded with him as Ryan looked up pretending to consider his plea.

"Um, no" Ryan said to him as Seth groaned and Julie, Jacob, Kaitlin, Frank and the Bullit.

"Great music" Julie said to them as she walked up and Jacob hurried over to his brother giving him a hug.

"Hi Ryan!" Kaitlin said to him with a smile then hugged him. "Where is the liquor?" She whispered into his ear.

"There are drinks over on the table behind you" He said to her as she smiled at him gratefully then went over to table to pour herself a drink. "Hey Dad" He said to Frank the hugged him.

"Good to see you, Ryan" Frank said to him after a quick hug then put his arm around Julie.

"Ryan, good to see ya!" Gordon Bullit said to him with large grin shaking his hand. "You and your pretty lady have not taken a honeymoon. My jet is still at you disposal and hell I have a house in Hawaii with a private beach available whenever you two are ready. But I am sure you two are still having quite the honeymoon here" He said then laughed as he punched him in the arm as Ryan looked slightly embarrassed since Sandy, Frank and Julie were still standing there.

"Thanks Mr. Bullit" He said to him feeling very appreciative of his offer.

"I told you just Bullit is fine with me" He reminded Ryan then said. "I need a drink" He then went over to the drink table where Kaitlin was making a drink. "Hey squirt, why don't you make me one of those" He said to her and she grinned at him.

Serena walked over towards her husband seeing that everyone had finally arrived leaving Blair and Summer who were talking fashion who were getting along wonderfully.

"Hey, I am so glad that you could all make it" Serena said to the new guest who had just arrived to the party. She hugged Frank briefly then turned to Julie who hugged her.

"Of course there is nowhere else we rather be" She told her smiling at her. "I was hoping that we could get together Tuesday to look at some offices that I am considering" Serena grinned at her becoming excited. She had not worked since moving to California.

"Yes, I would love that!" She exclaimed to her. "What time and where are we meeting?" She asked her.

"I can pick you up since you haven't bought a car yet around 11am. We have appointments up until 6 so I thought we could have dinner and brainstorm." Julie said to her equally excited about relocating her business to Berkley.

"Sounds great" Serena said to her as Ryan slipped his arm around her waist and she looked at him.

"It will be weird coming home and you not being there" Ryan said to her as she smiled at him lovingly.

"I won't be home that late. Maybe you could go to your parent's house or to Seth and Summer's for dinner. "She said to him.

"Jacob and I are having a pizza night and movie. We would love for you to join us" Frank said to him. "We are watching Over the top." He added with a smile.

"I was in before but that just seals the deal" Ryan said to him returning a smile.

"Thank god I with not be there. I have surpassed the number of times that I can watch that movie" Julie expressed as Frank put his arm around her.

"That movie is a classic and NEVER gets old" Seth stressed to Julie who looked at him doubtfully then he turned to Serena. "Serena I was wondering what your favorite color is? Also if you could have any super power what would it be?" He asked her curiously as Ryan gave him an odd look along with everyone else around them.

"The chicken is up" Nate called out as Serena looked at Seth apologetically.

"Yellow. Can I think about the super power thing? I am starving" She said to him then went over to the grill.

"Seth are you drawing Serena into a new comic you are coming up with?" Ryan asked him as Seth shook his finger at him.

"I can't share that will you, Ryan. That is top secret information that NO ONE can know" He stressed to him as Eric walked up to him.

"Seth, I came up with some ideas for the comic" Eric informed him with excitement as Seth smiled at Ryan who raised a brow at him. Serena walked up to them carrying two plates turning to her brother and Seth.

"Sorry but I am stealing my husband away" She said to them as Seth motioned for her to go ahead. Serena smiled at him then turned to Ryan who smiled at her. "Hungry?"

"Starving" He said to her taking a plate in one hand then her hand in another leading them to a table so they could eat.

Later

Seth walked over to Serena who stood talking to Kaitlin, Summer, Sophie and Blair as Mike, Ryan and Jacob followed him.

"Serena, what is this I hear you claiming that you can beat me at Guitar Hero." Seth said to her shaking his head and sighed at her.

"No, Seth. I know I can beat you at it" She told him crossing her arms over her chest with a smirk.

"Oh, no! You are so delusional" He exclaimed to her as she just stared at him then he turned to Ryan. "You are going to have to console her after I show her that I am the master of all video games" He said to him.

"There is only one way to find out now isn't there" Serena said to them then turned to glance at Blair who smiled at her.

"Let's do this" Seth said to her motioning her to lead the way as she did and the girls followed her then Seth along with all the guys. When they reached the patio he turned to all of guest. "You all must come to the living room to judge who is the Guitar hero champion" Seth said to them as he went into the house. Everyone followed them as Eric tried catching up to Seth.

"Seth this" He began trying to warn him as Seth waved him off while walking.

"I promise I won't embarrass your sister too bad" He said to him then shook his head "who am I kidding this is going to be painful" Seth added walking past him as Eric watched him and Nate walked up to him with a grin.

"This should be great" He told Eric patting his on the back then walked past.

"Painful" Eric corrected then headed towards the living room where everyone was gathered.

"This is so lame" Kaitln said to Blair looking bored then Blair whispered in her ear and she immediately perked up but hid a smile.

Mike walked up to Serena looking concerned as she turned on the play station.

"Serena maybe this isn't a good idea" He voiced to her as she turned to him. "Seth is the best at every game."

"No I got this one" Serena told him with a confident smile. "Thanks for looking out for me" She added touching her shoulder causing him to blush.

"You ready, Atwood" Seth called to her stretching his fingers to get ready as she plugged in the guitar. She turned around facing him as Summer watched shaking her head at him. "I will let you go first" He motioned to her as she looked around at everyone shyly.

"Why don't you go first" She replied handing him the guitar playing shy. Seth took it nodding putting the guitar strap around him.

"Ok but it could be a bit embarrassing going after me" He warned her as Julie sipped her martini looking bored but everyone else was watching with interest. Seth picked his song and then began playing to Complete control by the Clash. Everyone watched him rock out to it looking impressed by his skills but Serena watched with a neutral face. He finished playing and everyone in the room clapping including Serena while Seth took a bow.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ryan asked her looking concerned as he stood next to her as Seth walked over to them.

"You can still back out" Seth said to her handing her the guitar as she took it then put the guitar strap around her and she turned to Ryan.

"A kiss for luck" She said to him with a smile and he leaned in kissing her for a moment then smiled at her.

"Good luck" He said to her as she grinned at him and she winked then took her place in the middle of the living room as now even Julie watched with interest.

"She is going to need a lot of luck" Seth whispered to Ryan who shot him a shut up look and Seth did and turned his attention to Serena as she made her selection. Seth's jaw fell and everyone's in the room who knew the song's eyes went wide.

"You are going down Cohen" Serena taunted him then began playing Eruption by Van Halen as her fingers were lighting fast and precise on the guitar rocking out to it. Everyone in the room watched in awe accept for her brother, Blair and Nate who all knew she was the best at this game.

When she finished playing the room erupted in loud cheering and clapping as Ryan and Sandy whistled grinning. Serena and Jacob jumped up and down cheering then high fived each other. She turned to Seth and her husband with a huge smile seeing Seth staring at her completely speechless and in complete shock. Mike ran over to her excitedly looking at in awe and adoration and gave her a high five.

"You are AWESOME!" He exclaimed to her as she grinned at him then looked at Seth who went to speak and nothing came out of his mouth.

"Good try Seth" Serena told him honestly then turned to Ryan who smiled at her in awe as his eyes darkened.

"You are amazing" Ryan said to her pulling her close as she laughed then he kissed her.

"Ok, you two break it up" Sandy called out as the children watched with interest and they broke apart. They both looked flushed looking apologetically at Sandy.

"Sorry" Ryan apologized to them then leaned in whispering into her ear. "Meet me upstairs in five minutes" Serena smiled at him nodding. Summer walked over to her husband who stood there still not moving.

"We need to get him outside and play some Death cab for cutie" Summer said becoming concerned putting her arms around him.

"I'll help" Sandy said walking over to his son as he and Summer helped him outside as Kirsten followed them along with Bullit and Frank. Sophie and Jacob ran over hugging her excitedly.

"You are like a rock star. Will you teach me to play soon?" Sophie asked her.

"Me too" Jacob exclaimed to her with a grin.

"You bet" She told them then they ran out of the room excited.

"You still go it S" Blair said to Serena with a grin then went outside with her boyfriend.

Julie and Kaitlin walked over to Serena who stood very close to Ryan as they stared at each other intensely.

"You rock" Kaitlin said congratulating her with a grin and Serena grinned at him.

"I must say I am impressed "Julie said her with a smile. "Mike, why don't we see if Seth is ok?" She added noticing the looks that Serena and Ryan had exchanged a few moments ago."

"He didn't look good" Mike said as he walked over to Julie and Julie winked at Ryan and Serena. They headed outside and Ryan stared at Kaitlin impatiently and she just smiled at him.

"Don't worry I will keep everyone outside and way from upstairs" She told him then headed to leave as they headed the opposite direction. "But you two owe me one" She called after him but they didn't turn around.

Ryan pulled Serena up the stairs quickly with his hand pulling her up the stairs quickly. He was looking straight head because if he turned around to look at her they may not make it up the steps and with all their guests that would be very bad.

After the reached the top of the steps he pulled her towards the room throwing the door open then turned around. Serena's breath caught in her chest at the look of absolute desire and lust in his eyes as he breathed heavily. Ryan then pushed her up against the door causing the door to close and leaned in close then his lips and tongue hungrily explored her mouth while locking the door. Serena moaned into his mouth as her tongue tangled with his and she wrapped her arms and legs around him. He tore his lips away from her lips and they traveled down to her ear.

"Ryan" She cried out softly in need going for the buttons of his shirt. He kissed and sucked on her neck as he carried her over to the bed expertly not needing to look to navigate his way there. He pushed them down on the bed and began kissing his way down her chest. "Ryan we don't have time for foreplay" Serena managed to get out desperate to have him inside her NOW!

Ryan looked up at her and smiled at her with desire as his hands went under her dress and began to pull her underwear down as he took a step back. He pulled them off then pushed knelt down on the floor pulling her down by her thighs to him as she breathed heavily staring into his blue eyes and he smirked at her while pushing up her dress then licked his lips. Serena cried out when Ryan's lips made contact between her legs and she forgot instantly about everyone outside.

Meanwhile

Sandy went to go into the kitchen but was stopped by Kaitlin who blocked the door.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you" She told him with a smirk as Sandy stared at her for a moment then shook his head walking the opposite directions. "God I love being a member of this family" She said him a grin then took a drink of her martini.

AN: If you have never heard Eruption by Van Halen you have to go to to check it out! It is pretty awesome! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Start spreading the news Chapter 17

Part 3 of the barbeque

AN: I want give a special thanks to thekiller00, Yarrie and movies are our business for all of the wonderful reviews! I love you guys!

Serena turned to Ryan as they reached the bottom of the steps while running her hands through her hair.

"Do think anyone noticed we weren't around?" She asked hopefully as Ryan pulled her to him kissing her one more time passionately.

"Probably we have been gone for half an hour" Ryan said to her glancing at his watch and smiled at her. "Let's go out there" He added taking her hand and they headed through the foyer towards the living room. Ryan was a little nervous that people had noticed they were missing or that Kaitlin had sold them out to everyone the moment the left. After Serena had finished playing guitar hero like a rock star making him feel crazy with lust and love, he had lost control of himself not caring if everyone was outside or not. Now he was feeling a bit nervous at facing his family knowing they would know where they had been and what they had been doing.

They walked out the back door as Death cab played in the background to see everyone going on as usual. Kirsten, Frank, Sandy and Julie were standing together talking while Nate, Blair, Kaitlyn, Mike and Summer stood together next to Seth who was sitting in a chair staring into space while Eric was trying to snap him out of his trance. Sophie and Jacob were chasing each other around the yard laughing.

"Hey, you two!" Kaitlin said to them with a huge grin as everyone's eyes in that group's eyes flew to them.

"How is Seth?" Serena asked them concerned walking to him and her brother who gave her a look.

"How does he look?" Eric asked her looking slightly upset with her.

"Has he said anything?" Ryan asked him looking concerned because he had never known Seth to be quiet for even a short period of time.

"He has been mumbling 'I can't believe it'" Summer said shaking her head looking at Ryan then turned to Serena. "You are so awesome at Guitar Hero" She complimented her with a smile.

"Thanks. When I was away at boarding school for awhile in high school all I did was study or play guitar hero." Serena explained to her then bent down in front of Seth. "Seth you are better at every single video game out there but guitar hero then me" She offered as his eyes focused on her.

"I can't believe it." He repeated as Summer sighed hoping he would snap out of it really soon. "You totally beat me. Actually you stomped me into the ground." He added looking her as she gives him a small smile feeling bad.

"Come on, Seth. There are a lot of things that people are better at then you" Ryan offered him trying to make him feel better.

"You Atwood's think you are so funny but you scammers" Seth said pointing his finger at them as Ryan shrugged at him.

"He didn't know how good I am" She said to him honestly as Ryan nodded and Seth sighed then stood up.

"Ok. Maybe I over reacted a little to losing" He said as everyone looked at him incredulously. "More than a little" He corrected then added turning to Serena. "Congratulations" Seth said to her holding out his hand and she shook it.

"Thank you, Seth" She said to him. "If you want to play Virtua Fighter and totally cream me at that game" She offered him.

"Maybe some other time" He said to her with a smile. "So I was wondering if I can take Ryan out of the state or possible the country for his bachelor party." Seth asked her as she looked at her him raising a brow.

"Where do you plan on taking my husband?" She asked him curiously then glanced at Ryan who was looking a little worried.

"Yea, Seth. Where are you taking him and will there be strippers or I don't know maybe prostitutes" Summer said remembering Caleb's bachelor party in Las Vegas. Mike's eyes grew large at her comment watching the whole scene in great interest.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed to his wife as Summer still glared at him disbelievingly.

"Can we talk about all this later?" Ryan asked them not wanting Mike to hear this converstation.

"Can I come to your bachelor party?" Mike asked Ryan as Ryan shot Seth a glare.

"Why don't we go play Virtua fighter" Seth said to Mike heading inside as Mike followed him.

Later in the evening

Everyone had left the house after a few people stayed to help them clean up. Serena collapsed on the bed in her dress closing her eyes as Ryan walked into the bedroom and smiled as he laid down on the bed next to her. He pulled her close to him and she smiled at him sleepily.

"Today was wonderful" She told him. "I really love being an Atwood/Cohen" She told him with a smile and he grinned back at her.

"I love that you are an Atwood/Cohen" He told her as her eyes fluttered shut. "You are not falling asleep on me are you?" He teased her as she mumbled no but her eyes were still closed. He got off the bed a few minutes later taking off his clothes then taking her dress off her before setting his alarm then got into bed with her and turned off the light. Ryan felt exhausted after a long day with the family and his eyes closed as he held his wife close to him.


	18. Chapter 18

Start spreading the news New York, New York Chapter 18

Rating: T

Summary: Just when the smoke has cleared and everything is back to normal more surprises ensues. Sorry but I skipped ahead slightly.

Seth stood next to Ryan tapping his foot impatiently as they stood in Venezia Italian Restaurant waiting for the girls to come out of the restroom and to be seated as well.

"Just go to the restroom. I will be here if they call our name" Ryan reassured him as Seth thanked him then headed to the bathroom. Over the past month things were back to normal actually they were better than normal for Ryan. He was happier then he had been in his entire life feelings as though he finally had everything for the first time in his life.

"Ryan Atwood" He heard his name being called knowing that voice of Taylor Townsend very well and turned to see her standing there looking surprised to see him when he more surprised to see her since last he heard she was still in France. She was wearing a pink sleeveless top with a white knee length skirt with white shoes and her hair pulled back in a clip.

"Hey, Taylor. Last I heard you were in France." He greeted her in a surprised tone as she smiled at him with perkiness as usual. She hugged him happily then pulled away continue to smile at him.

"I know I have been a bad friend to everyone and I should have told you guys I was coming back but I wanted to make sure it was definite first." She said to him apologetically. "Are Seth and Summer here with you?" She asked him hopefully with excitement.

"They are in the bathroom. So you are back for good?" He asked her glad to see her and it wasn't awkward at all anymore and it had not been since they had both moved on a longtime ago. Ryan was a little nervous because he knew that she would be hurt that he had gotten married and not told her especially since it was over almost two months ago. But in all honestly she had not been in contact with anyone for awhile she was teaching in France.

"Yeah" She squealed with excitement to him jumping up. "We just found out today that the offer we put in on a house we had put an offer on." Ryan knew that we were her and her boyfriend Zach Stevens who she had been dating since last year.

"Congratulations Taylor" He told her genuinely happy for her as she grinned at him then tilted her head studying his face closely. Ryan knew that Taylor was good at reading him so he went to speak as Seth walked up.

"Taylor!" He shouted surprised and ran up hugging her as she held him giggling. "It is so good to see you. What are you doing back? Why haven't I heard from you?" He bombarded her with questions anxiously.

"Hey!" Zach said walking up wearing a white polo shirt and jeans to Ryan then they shook hands smiling then Zach and Seth hugged each other. "It is really good to see you guys! Sorry we didn't call you but it's been crazy lately." He said to his friends he hand not seen in years. "Where is Summer?" He asked Seth as he walked over to Taylor putting his arm around her waist. Then it hit Seth that Taylor did not know Ryan got married and he began to fidget nervously causing Zach and Taylor to look at him questioningly knowing something is up.

"Uh she is the bathroom" He hurried out glancing at Ryan nervously as Ryan remained calm.

"Ok, what are you two not telling us?" She asked them seriously raising a brow.

"Where is red paint when you need it?! People killing animal for the fur is murder and it should be illegal!" Summer ranted furiously adjusting purple silky camisole that she wore with a jean skirt as she approached her husband and Ryan from behind. She then noticed Taylor and Zach and her angry disappeared and excitement flooded over her. "Taylor!" She exclaimed rushing over to her as Taylor met her half way and they hugged.

"Summer it is so GOOD to see you!" Taylor gushed as they grinned at each other as Serena walked beside Ryan feeling slightly nervous about meeting ex's was always a little bit awkward especially since she figured she did not know about the marriage. Ryan took her hand in his squeezing it reassuringly and she smiled at him nervously while Summer greeted Zach.

"We should all get a table together!" Taylor exclaimed noticed Ryan holding a tall beautiful blondes hand a black sun dress with spaghetti straps grey flower on the bottom half of it with black ballerina flats. She smiled at her brightly at her glad that Ryan had found someone. "Hi! I am Taylor." She said extending her hand and Serena shook it returning her smile. "This is my boyfriend Zach" She introduced him as Zach took a step forward and shook her hand.

"Hi! I'm Serena. It's really nice to meet both of you" She told them as they heard the hostess call 'Atwood'.

"I'll take care of this" Taylor said walking over to the hostess talking to her and quickly convinced the hostess to seat all of them. "Come on guys" She waved at them. They all walked over and sat down at their table together. "So how long have you two been dating?" Taylor asked Ryan and Serena sitting forward with a smile. Seth, Summer and looked down at the table.

"Well we have been together for two months" Ryan began to say as Taylor saw Serena's ring as she put a strand of hair behind her ear and her eyes grew large with surprise.

"Oh, my god! You two are engaged!" Taylor exclaimed surprised but happy for him. "That is so great. Congratulations!" She gushed to them.

"Actually we are already married a little over almost two months ago" Ryan said as Taylor and Zach stared at them with there eyes wide and speechless. "We want to do it again since last time we got married in New York and no one was there." The server interrupted taking drink orders. "I am sorry I did not tell you but we hadn't really talked." He apologized to Taylor as he put his hand placed on top of Serena's on the table and she could see the wedding ring.

"I know" She said to him feeling hurt but only by the fact her friend got married and did not tell her. Taylor had gotten over Ryan for good the last time they broke up then she met Zach who she never had talked to in high school while she was in France. Taylor and Ryan were friend and he had told her his friend Zach was in France and feeling like he needed a friend. Little did Taylor know that after her first meeting with Zach she would be completely swept off her feet in such a short amount of time. She and Zach had so much in common but they were different as well and she had never had a relationship be as smooth and make her so happy at the same time.

"Hey! We did not know until he came back from New York already hitched" Seth supplied to her as Summer hit him. "Ouch" he hissed holding his arm.

"No, I understand. I am guilty of not letting you guys know what is going on. Zach and I bought a house here and took jobs without telling you." Taylor excitedly said to Ryan and everyone one at the table.

"You guys are moving back that's so great!" Summer said to them excited that they were going to be here permanently.

"We are really excited about it" Zach said to Summer then turned to Ryan and Serena. "Congratulations" He told with a smile them happy for the couple.

"We are actually going to get married here next month here in Berkley and the beach. You two have to come" Serena said to them with a dazzling smile.

"This is great! Zach I am planning the bachelor party and wait to you hear how great it is going to be" Seth said looking pumped about it as Summer crossed her arms looking at him and Serena looked at him questioningly. The server walked up saving him as she brought there drinks out and Seth was very grateful for her timing.

"Well it won't compare to the bachelorette party I will be throwing for Serena" Summer said after the server took their food orders and left with a smirk on her face. Ryan and Serena shared a worried look with each other about their parties.

"Oh, I can't wait for that!" Taylor said with a huge grin then she turned to Serena looking at her questioningly. "I am invited right" She asked her curiously hoping that she would. Taylor was really hoping that her and Serena would be become friends.

"Of course" Serena said to her smiling at her. "Summer I don't want anything to crazy or wild" She said to her as Seth chuckled softly and Summer sent him a glare.

"The same goes for me" Ryan said to Seth as Summer smirked at him.

"You only get married once" Seth said to Ryan who raised a brow. "Ok, so this is the second wedding but you NEVER had a bachelor party." Seth corrected himself.

"Maybe we could have a coed party" Zach said to them smiling trying to help calm the issue but got a very loud NO from Seth and Summer and he backed off. Taylor patted Zach's hand reassuringly giving him a loving smile.

"Well Serena NEVER had a bachelorette party either, Cohen" She said to him. "And our party is going to be SO much better then your lame party" She told him then turned Ryan looking apologetically. "Sorry Ryan I meant Seth's idea are going to be lame not you"

"Well I am sorry that your party is going to be a total bore and end before midnight" Seth said to Serena giving him a small smile.

"God, I missed you guys!" Taylor said grinning happily looking over at Zach who was smiling as well. She had missed her friend's very much and even Seth and Summer's arguing.

Serena leaned in close to her husband who did the same as Seth and Summer bickered about whose party would be better.

"We have no say in our parties do we?" Serena asked him as he gave her a small smile and shook his head.

"No, none at all" Ryan said to her and she smiled returned his small smile.

AN: Just a little note to let you know that this will be a strictly Ryan/Serena story. I am a fan of Ryan & Taylor but they won't be together in this story. I have been watching the OC on soap net everyday and they episodes with Zach are on and I was thinking what a great guy he is and how good of a match he would be with Taylor.


	19. Chapter 19

Start spreading the news Chapter 20

Rating: T

AN: I can't believe that I have made it to chapter 20! I hope that everyone is still enjoying my story.

Ryan looked over at his wife who looked equally as hesitant to move from the spot where they stood.

"I am not sure about this" Serena confessed to him as he nodded at her in agreement.

"Maybe we could just forget about this" Ryan replied and she smiled at him feeling relieved.

"You're here" Seth said throwing open the door of his house smiling at Ryan who took a deep breath and gave him a small unconvincing smile. "I promise I will bring your husband back in one piece but that is all I am promising." He told Serena then was bumped out of the doorway by Summer who was grinning at them.

"Serena! I am so glad you are here. You are going to have the time of your life" Summer said to her.

"Oh, please. Summer going for massages and pedicures is not the time of your life. Ryan on the other hand is going to have the time of his life." He informed her as she rolled her eyes at him.

"You party is going to be all about reading comic books, playing video games and playing golf. Maybe some shuffleboard if you guys are feeling crazy" She said looking up at him smugly with her hands on her hips.

"Are they aware that our parties are supposed to be about us?" Serena whispered to Ryan as Seth and Summer were bickering in the open doorway. Ryan turned to her and pulled her into his arms shaking his head.

"No" He said to her making her smile at him. "Just so you know the time of our lives is going to be our honeymoon" Ryan added with a wink then he kissed her.

"Hey! Save it for the honeymoon!" They heard Seth exclaim causing them to pull apart. "Come on Ryan we are all meeting at Zach and Taylor's house" Seth said grabbing his suitcase then turned to his wife. "Remember our little wager" He reminded Summer.

"How could I forget? I so going to win so you better be prepared to pay up" She said to him smugly. Summer then pulled Seth to her kissing him passionately while Ryan turned back to his wife.

"I can't wait to marry you again" Ryan said to her as he caressed her cheek softy with his thumb.

"I can't wait to marry you too" Serena told him then kissed him on the lips feeling very lucky.

"Come on, Ryan" Seth said to Ryan pulling him out of his kiss with Serena. "We will see you ladies, in two days" He called out pulling Ryan down the steps of his house.

"I love you" Serena called out to Ryan who smiled at her while Seth was pulling him by the arm to the jeep.

"I love you" He called back to her as she smiled at him but then Summer dragged her into the house and shut the door behind them.

"Ryan, the next two days are going to rock your world" Seth reassured him as Ryan looked at him feeling unsure about where they were going or what they were going to be doing.

"Where are we going, Seth?" He asked him brother as he got in the driver's seat to of his jeep and Seth shut the passenger's door.

"The Vegas of course expect no substitutions" Seth said to him causing Ryan to look at him sternly.

"No prostitutes" He said to Seth who held up his hands at him and looked at him in disbelief.

"Do you think I want to die? Because Summer would kill me and besides our dad is going to be there" Seth told him then added. "And your other dad"

Meanwhile at Summer and Seth's house

"Everyone should be here really soon. Do you want a martini or a shot?" Summer asked Serena as the walked into the kitchen.

"No, thanks but a water would be great" Serena said to her causing Summer to frown at her.

"You still aren't getting sick are you?" She asked her feeling concerned for her friend.

"No, but I want to take it easy until we get where ever we are going" She explained to her as Summer handed her a bottled water. "Thanks! So where are we going?" She asked.

"Las Vegas!" Summer exclaimed with a grin. "I first was unsure because I thought Seth might be taking Ryan there but I did a little recon and found all this information packets on Cancun so we are in the clear" Summer noticed that Serena looked tired. "Are you sure you are ok?"

"I am fine" Serena said to her with a smile then the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back" Summer said to her then rushed off to answer the door. Serena took a deep breath hoping that fatigue that she was feeling would pass. She couldn't be sick at her own party. A few moments later Summer walked into the room with Taylor, Julie and Kaitlin. "Look who is here"

"I am so glad that you guys could all come" Serena told them smiling as she walked over and hugged Kaitlin then Julie. Taylor then pulled Serena into a hug surprising her considering they hardly knew each other.

"This is SO exciting!" Taylor gushed after they hugged. "I am dying to know where we are going! And are there going to be strippers?" She asked Summer looking at her expecting an answer.

"There better be" Julie and Kaitlin said in unison then smiled at each other but the door bell rang once more. Summer excused herself to go to the door. Julie looked at Serena with concern.

"Are you feeling ok? You don't look so good" Julie asked her as Serena who was leaning up against the kitchen counter.

"I am fine. Last night I just didn't get much sleep" Serena told her as Kaitlin smirked at her.

"So you and Ryan went to bed but didn't do much sleeping?" Kaitlin teased her as Serena smiled and chuckled at her.

"Ryan does have stamina" Taylor said as everyone's eyes went to her then she bit her lip. "Sorry inappropriate" She added small smile. "Sometimes things just pop right out of my mouth" Taylor explained to Serena as Summer and Blair came into the room. Blair ran over to Serena and they hugged laughing happily.

"S! This weekend is going to be so much fun." Blair said with a huge grin. "You better be ready to party!"

"I am" Serena reassured her then looked over to Summer. "What time is Kirsten getting here?"

"Kirsten said that Theresa had just got there when she called so Kirsten should be here any minute." Summer explained to her then glanced at her watch.

"Theresa has her hands full with Jacob, Sophie and her son. I am just so glad so offered to watch then so all of us could go." Julie said making a drink at the counter. She loved her son but was ready to cut loose for the weekend.

"Ryan said that Theresa mother was coming over later tonight to help as well" Serena said as Blair hand her a shot of Patron and she sighed.

"To a crazy weekend" Blair said raising her shot glass then all of the girls took the shot.

Meanwhile on Gordon Bullit's jet

"I am telling you Ryan this is going to be the bachelor party that goes down in history" Seth stressed to him as Ryan looked up at him from the book he was reading while they sat waiting on the jet waiting to take off. "Ryan you brought a book! There will be no reading of books" Seth informed his while grabbing his book out of his hands.

"Seth, I just brought it for the flight." Ryan said grabbing for his book but Seth put in his duffel bag and zipped it up.

"Relax, son." Sandy said putting his hand on Seth's shoulder. "This is a time to relax and once we get to the Vegas we can party"

"Yeah, Seth" Zach said closing his book. "Why don't you read a book? I brought a few new ones" He offered him unzipping his back pack and pulled out a comic.

"We should be doing shots or having beers while waiting for our plane to take off NOT reading" Seth said to them. "Who is with me?"

"I am in" Bullit said to him with a smile who was sitting across from him ready for anything as usual.

"Can I see one of those comics, Zach?" Eric asked Zach who handed him one. "Thanks man"

"I am in" Nate said to Seth who grinned at him then he looked towards Frank.

"I don't drink" Frank said to Seth who nodded remembering he was an alcoholic. "Are you sure that you should start drinking already?" He asked him remembering Seth's low tolerance when it came to drinking.

"I think he is right" Ryan said to Seth. "Remember the family dinner last week. You only had a few beers and"

"Ryan let's forget about that. I can drink and hang with you remember all those times" Seth interrupted him as Ryan shook his head. "I have a surprise for you when we get to Vegas." He added making Ryan look at him wearily. "Trust me you'll love it"

Later

Serena opened her eyes and yawning then looked over at Blair who sat next to her on the plane.

"How long have I been asleep?" Serena asked her best friend who smiled at her.

"You slept through almost the whole flight" Blair informed her then smiled. "This weekend is going to be crazy so good thing you took a nap"

"What is going on this weekend?" Serena asked her wondering what was in store her this weekend.

"You will find out soon enough" Blair told her with a grin causing Serena to feel slightly nervous.

"I don't want any strippers" Serena told her firmly.

"It's not a bachelorette party if there are no strippers" Julie said turning around facing them.

"She's right" Kaitlin said to them turning around as well.

"Please tell me there aren't any strippers" Kirsten whispered to Summer who was sitting next to her.

"Come on Kiki. It is all in good fun" Taylor said to her sitting on Kirsten's right.


	20. Chapter 20

Start spreading the news Chapter 20

Rating: T

Serena was in the unpacking her suite cases at the penthouse at the Palms when her cell rang and she grabbed it out of her purse seeing Ryan's number on the caller id making her grin.

"Hey" She said as she stopped unpacking and sat down on the bed. "I didn't think I would hear from you"

"Hey! I had to hide in the bathroom from Seth so I could call you" He said to her as he sat on the edge of the bathtub of one of the bathroom's at the Hard Rock penthouse. "I wish we could just have done this whole thing coed" He said to her honestly. Ryan and Serena had not spent a night apart since the first time they had shared a bed in New York.

"I know! I really miss you" She whispered into the phone making him smile. "Tonight it will be hard to fall asleep without you being there"

"I know what you mean" Ryan told her as he heard a pounding on the door and Seth yelling through it for him to hurry up. "I got to go. I love you" He said as Seth continued to pound on the door.

"I love you, Ryan" Serena said into the phone looking up to see Summer and Blair frowning at her taking her phone from her and hanging it up.

"I can't believe you are calling Ryan already" Summer said shaking her head.

"S, what happened to you?" Blair asked her pulling her off the bed then raised a brow. "He really must be something" Serena gave her a smirk and Summer scrunched up her nose.

"Please I don't want to hear about Ryan in bed." Summer told them then changed the subject quickly. "We have an appointment at AMP salon then we are going to party are asses off" Summer said to them with a grin.

Meanwhile

Ryan opened the door that Seth was pounding on and Seth gave him a look seeing the phone in his hand.

"Were you calling your wife?" Seth asked him shaking his head as Zach walked up. "You didn't tell her where we are?" He asked him.

"No, I just wanted to talk to her" Ryan said walking out of the bathroom walking past his two friends.

"This weekend is about us guys only not the ladies and you are already calling yours" Seth said to him following him and saw his father dialing the phone. "You better not be calling mom" Seth said to him causing Sandy to stop dialing his phone.

"He is right" Bullit called out. "Let's go gamble and have some drinks" He said to them with a grin.

"Sounds good to me" Zach said and Nate and Eric agreed.

"I am up for a little gambling" Frank said to his son with a smile.

"We are in the Vegas" Sandy said as they head to the door then opened it to see a dark haired guy in a blue button up long sleeve shirt and black slacks that no one recognized but Eric, Nate who looked surprised and Ryan who hurried towards him and punched him in the jaw. Sandy and Frank restrained Ryan who tried to get away as the guy he hit held his jaw glaring at him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Chuck?" Ryan asked him looking angry as everyone watched in shock.

"I came to apologize" Chuck said holding his jaw as Ryan calmed down but his fathers still had a hold of him knowing Ryan's temper. "When I was in New York I was rude to you and Serena. My behavior was in excusable and I hope you accept my apology and I got as all tickets ring side seats to the boxing match then a limo service to the destination of your choice and I insist on paying for all of it"

"How did you know we were here?" Nate asked walking up stepping in front of Ryan.

"Does that really matter?" Chuck said sighing and looked at his ex-best friend. "I owe you an apology too, Nate. I hope that we can all start fresh" He said holding out his hand to Nate who stared at him for a moment then shook it after deciding he looked very sincere. Chuck then turned his attention to Ryan. "I deserved that punch." He added extending his hand to Ryan as Sandy and Frank let him go.

"If you ever insult my wife again" He began as Chuck held up his hand.

"Ryan has already punched someone and we have only been here for less then an hour. It feels like old times" Seth interrupted looking nostalgic.

"You haven't changed a bit, Chino" They heard a voice say then all saw Luke walk up behind Chuck with a smile.

"Hey, man. It's good to see you" Ryan said walking out and he and Luke shook hands then hugged quickly.

"You didn't think I would miss your bachelor party." Luke said to him while Seth put his hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"Surprise" Seth said to him looking proud of himself then glancing at Ryan. "So where to?" He asked him brother.

"Let's go watch a fight" Ryan said looking at Chuck who smiled at him. He wasn't completely sure if he could trust Chuck but he decided to follow Nate's lead.

"You're not going to leave with out me are you?" Ryan heard a voice he knew very well call out. He saw his older brother Trey walking up to the hallway towards the room.

"Trey" He said to him with a small smile. Ryan and Trey had kept in contact over the years but had not seen each other very often. Trey was working construction in Phoenix and had been completely clean for years now.

"You didn't think I would miss my little brother's bachelor party" He said as they hugged briefly.

"I am glad you made it" Ryan said to him. "Let's up your suitcase in the room" He said to him taking it from him. "Then we are going to watch a boxing match at the MGM"

Serena stood at the bar at Pure nightclub sipping her martini feeling buzzed and missing Ryan. She had only loved two men in her life Dan and Ryan but she loved Ryan more than she thought it was possible to love someone. This was supposed to be a crazy and fun night which she was having fun but was missing her husband terribly.

"You are missing him?" She heard Kirsten say as she sat down next to her smiling at her with understanding. "The moment I met Sandy my whole world changed that day at Berkley" She told her daughter-in-law. "I am sure Ryan misses you just as much but Seth is not letting him have a moment of peace. Enjoy your party go dance with your friends"

"Thanks" Serena said to her with a smile then went off to dance with Blair, Taylor, Summer and Kaitlin on the dance floor finally feeling that it was ok to let loose.

"Truth or Dare" Blair said to Serena with a grin as Serena smiled back but gave her a look. "I promise no dares that involve kissing or making out with any men since you are off the market."

"No girls either" Serena said to her as Blair rolled her eyes while Taylor grinned and Summer looked surprised. "It's still cheating"

"I don't think Ryan would mind too much except for the fact he didn't get to see it" Taylor told Serena.

"Taylor's right about that. When Marissa was dating Alex, Seth and Ryan got this look in there eyes when they saw them together. But I am on Serena's side I am married and cheating is cheating" Summer said to her friends.

"I am up for whatever" Kaitlin said then took a sip of her drink. This trip was ok so far but she was ready to get crazy after all it seemed wrong not to get crazy in Las Vegas.

"Me too" Taylor said with a smile. She loved Zach and knew that he would be understanding about whatever things she did as long it was all involved truth or dare.

"Good." Blair said with a sparkle in her eyes. "Do you think Julie and Kirsten want to play?" She asked them looking over to see Kirsten and Julie talking at the bar.

"My mom is pretty wild but let's just have it be just us" Kaitlin said to them as everyone agreed.

"Ok. let the game begin" Blair said then turned to Kaitlin. "You're up truth or dare?" She asked her.

"Dare of course" Kaitlin answered smugly.

"I dare you to go up to the hot British door guy that let us in introduce yourself then just starting kissing him" Blair said to her as Kaitlin grinned then all of the girls looked over to the door at the tall handsome and muscular man wearing a black t-shirt with a black coat over it with black pants.

"He is yummy" Taylor said staring at the gorgeous man licking her lips.

"You are so right" Summer told Taylor admiring him. She loved her husband but she wasn't dead.

"He is hot" Serena admitted looking at him. "But I"

"If you are going to say that Ryan is hotter then I might puke" Kaitlin said to her then handed Serena her drink and applied her lip gloss. "Watch and learn" she said then strutted over towards the front door as the girls grinned and followed closely.

"What do you think those girls are up too?" Kirsten asked Julie as they watched them.

"Let's go find out" Julie said not wanting to miss the action and they got up heading over towards then.

Kaitlin tapped the tall gorgeous man with dark spikey hair and he turned around and set his dark eyes on her and she smiled at him seductively.

"Hello, I'm Kaitlin" She said extending her hand to him and he smiled a her dazzlingly. His dark eyes scanned over her tall think but curvy frame which was flattered by her strapless turquoise dress that hugged her body.

"Hello, I'm Gene" He said with his sexy English accent extending his hand and Kaitlin took it shaking it then took a step forward. She put her other hand on his cheek pulling his lips down her to crashing his lips into hers. Gene put his arms around her on her ass pulling her towards him into a heated make-out session as the Serena, Summer and Blair watched them with smiles. Kirsten watched with wide eyes then looked at Julie who was smiling and proudly.

"That's my girl" Julie said watching them. She herself had flirted with the doorman when they entered and if she didn't have Frank in her life then she would have had him in her bed this evening. Kirsten looked at her shaking her head as Julie looked over at her. "What it is Las Vegas, Kiki?"

Kaitlin pulled her lips away from Gene and looked up him breathing hard feeling tempted to sneak off with him because damn he had a talented lips and tongue.

"I will see you around, Gene" She said licking her lips while running her long fingernail down the front of his shirt and he looked at her with lust. Kaitlin then turned away back towards her friends grinning at him then took her drink from Serena. "Done" She said to them taking a drink then added. "It's time for a shot before I give Taylor my dare"

"This round is on me" Blair said grinning at Kaitlin proudly. The girls head to the bar for shots.

"What just happened here?" Kirsten asked Julie confused.

"I don't know but I want in" Julie said to her following the girls to the bar.

"What did I get myself into?" Kirsten asked herself out loud then sighed walking over to the bar. She had a feeling if she wasn't there this weekend would to be too out of control.

AN: Sorry to cut off here but there is more to come soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

Start spreading the news Chapter 21

Part 2 of the bachelor/ bachelorette party in The Vegas

"Dude these seats are SO awesome" Luke yelled over the crowd cheering loudly as one of the boxers was giving the other one a beating.

"God, how I don't know how someone does this for a living" Seth exclaimed winching as he watched the boxer take a hit splitting the skin above his eyebrow and began to bleed.

"I think it would be a good job" Ryan said to Seth as Trey agreed with Ryan.

"Well you were a cage fighter for awhile" Seth said back with a shrug then took a drink of his beer.

"Yeah, beat the hell out of him!" Bullit yelled loudly as he watched one of the boxers trap the other against the ropes.

After the boxing match was over they all got into the limo and Chuck turned to Ryan.

"So where would you like to go?" Chuck asked his brother in-law as he poured Ryan a Jack and coke.

"Somewhere without strippers" Ryan said as Bullit and Trey looked very disappointed.

"Are you sure, Ryan?" Seth asked him. "You only get to see one naked woman for the rest of your life"

"I am fine with that" Ryan said with a shrug. "Let's go to a bar and have a few drinks"

"We can't just go to just any bar this is your bachelor party" Seth said shaking his head at him.

"Seth is right" Zach said to him. "We could go to Jet in the Mirage"

"We could go to the Playboy Club at The Palms" Trey suggested to his younger brother.

"That sounds like a great idea" Bullit exclaimed in agreement to Trey.

"We could go to Pure" Luke suggested with a smile. "Maybe we will run into Paris Hilton"

"Pure is the place to be" Nate said liking Luke's suggestion.

"It's your party son so it is your decision" Sandy said to Ryan who thought for a minute.

"Let's go to Club Pure" Ryan said deciding that did not sound too bad.

"Good choice" Chuck said to him then rolled down the window divider on their hummer limo. "Driver take us to Club Pure at Caesar's Place." He said to him then pulled out a box of cigars. "They are Cuban" He said handing Ryan one then began passing cigars to everyone.

"I like your style kid" Bulllit said putting the cigar in his mouth.

Meanwhile back at Pure

Taylor walked out of the men's room with a member of security behind her.

"I am sorry but I really had to go and the ladies room line was too long" She said to him with an apologetic smile.

"Just stay out of the men's room" The man told her annoyed then walked away. Taylor looked at her friends who were laughing at him even Kirsten couldn't help but smile.

"Every men's room I have been in usually smells but that one was actually very clean" Taylor said to them taking her drink from Kaitlin then turned Summer. "Truth or Dare, Sum" She said to her excited. She never had many friends growing up and this was the first time she had ever got to play this game.

"Dare" Summer told her making Taylor smile.

"I dare you to spill your drink on Paris Hilton" Taylor said to her. She had passed her on her way to complete her dare of using the men's room.

"I really can't stand that girl" Summer said to Taylor. "I need to go get a red drink." She said headed over to the bar.

"You can have mine" Julie offered handing her Greygoose and cranberry to her. She was enjoying watching this game and couldn't wait for her turn.

"Thanks" Summer said to her then spotted Paris walking over to the bar wearing a short white dress. When she got close enough she pretended to stumble and her drink spilled out all over the front of Paris's white dress. "Oh my god! I am SO sorry" She exclaimed as the young heiress shrieked in anger and surprise. Paris glared at her as Summer looked at her apologetically.

"You bitch!" She exclaimed loudly as some her friends grabbed napkins trying to get the stain off her dress. "It's not going to come out its Cranberry" She told her friends pushing them away from her. "I should make you buy me a new dress but you look poor so I will forgive you. It's your lucky night." She told Summer who felt a rage black out coming on. "We are leaving so I can go and change" She said to her friends walking off quickly as they followed her and Summer glared at her retreating form.

"She is such a spoiled bitch" Summer said when she walked up to her friends trying to calm herself.

"I am impressed" Julie said to her with a grin making Summer smile.

"Truth or dare, Serena" She said to her with a smile

"Dare" Serena said to her ready for whatever was coming her way.

The guys exited the limo at the entrance to Pure as they did Paris Hilton was walking out looking furious with a huge pink stain on her white dress.

"Looks like you just lost your chance to meet her, Luke" Ryan said to Luke who looked at Paris dreamily.

"She didn't look to happy" Sandy observed as they followed Chuck up to the entrance.

"Mr. Bass, it is good to see you" The man at the front door let through the velvet ropes past the long line as everyone watched them enviously.

"Good to see you, Alex" Chuck said shaking his hand. "We are for Ryan's bachelor party. He is marrying my sister" He told the man motioning to Ryan.

"Congratulations" He said to him shaking Ryan's hand. "Mr. Bass your normal table is ready. Gene will seat you and Holly will be your waitress. Hope you guys have a great time" He told them as they entered the bar.

"Gene good to see you" Chuck said to him shaking his hand. "We are here to celebrate my friend Ryan's bachelor party."

"Mr. Bass, good to see you. Tonight there is a good crowd for that" He told him with a grin then led them to there table.

"Man, there are some fine ladies here" Trey said as they walked through the club to their table.

"There always are" Gene said to him. "They are usually all looking for a good time too. Tonight some hot girl introduced herself then just start making out with me"

"I'd like to meet that girl" Luke said as they sat down at their table.

"Order me a seven and seven if the waitress gets here before I get back from the bathroom" Zach told his friends then walked off.

"Hope you guys have a great night" Gene said to them then walked off.

"So, what do you think?" Chuck asked Ryan curiously. He was honestly trying to make up for his bad behavior in New York. The night he ran into them he had a huge fight with his father who was asking him why he couldn't be more like Serena and that really pissed him off. All Chuck had ever wanted was for his father to be proud of him but nothing he ever did was good enough for him. When he ran into her he took his anger on his father out on Serena and Ryan instead of directing it rightfully at his father.

"It's nice." Ryan said to him. "I really appreciate everything the limo ride, the fight and all of this"

"Don't worry about it. I owed you one." Chuck said to him then paused. "You seem like a good man but if you hurt Serena I will hurt you." Ryan looked at him for a moment then smiled at him.

"I won't." He said holding out his hand and Chuck smiled at him shaking it. Ryan let his guard down and relaxed now certain Chuck was being sincere in his apology.

When Zach walked out of the men's room and headed back to the table his eyes fell upon a very familiar very.

"Mrs. Cohen" He said as her eyes met his filled with surprise just like his.

"Zach" Kirsten said. "Oh, no" She said as Zach nodded in agreement. "I should go find the girls"

"I should go break the news to Seth" He said then walked off quickly knowing that Seth would not take the news well at all. When Zach reached the table the waitress was leaving with their drink orders.

"We got a bottle of Greygoose, Cristal and Jack" Chuck told him.

"That's great" He said to him then turned to Seth and Ryan "I ran into someone on my way back"

"Oh was it Britney Spears" Luke exclaimed to him as Zach shook his head.

"Nicky Hilton" Seth called out to him confidently causing Zach to sigh. "The Olsen twins" He added.

"Your mom" He told him as Seth's eyes grew large as Cowboy by Kid Rock began to play.

"NO!" He cried out as Zach nodded. "Summer knows that The Vegas is the only place I would take Ryan for his party"

"Seth you didn't tell her you were bringing me here so there is no way she could have known" Ryan said to him as Seth looked at him like he was crazy. "Now we can all celebrate together" He said to him as the bar erupted with guys yelling and whistling loudly. "I am going to go find my wife" He said to him standing up along as Nate did as well but Seth grabbed his arm.

"This is a big place. She could be really hard to find. We should just hang out here just us guys" He said as Ryan looked down at him. "We may not even run into each other"

"I found her" Nate said loudly so they could hear him over the loud music and the guys cheering. Ryan looked at Nate who pointed and Ryan's blue eyes went to here he was pointing as grew large with surprise. Serena was dancing on the bar provocatively with a large group of guys around her wearing a cowboy hat with a form fitting black spaghetti strap dress with black high hells. Ryan walked off to the bar not happy with all of the guys ogling his wife.

"Oh, no" Frank said getting up hurrying after him with Sandy, Chuck and Trey close behind.

"This is just like old times. I have really missed you guys" Luke said to Seth smiling.

"Serena is dancing on a bar. Summer's party can't be better then mine." Seth said getting up as the waitress brought their bottles, the mixers and glasses. Luke turned to Zach, Nate and Eric.

"More for us" Luke said to them but Zach got up and headed towards the bar. Luke shrugged then began making himself a drink.

AN: More is soon to come I promise!


	22. Chapter 22

Start spreading the news chapter 22

Part 3 of the bachelor party in The Vegas!

Kirsten spotted Julie, Summer, Kaitlin, Taylor and Blair all grinning happily with there attention on the bar near the VIP entrance.

"I just ran into Zach" Kirsten yelled at them over the loud music as Cowboy began to play.

"My Zach" Taylor said to Kirsten raising a brow and Kirsten nodded.

"I am going to kill, Seth. Las Vegas is my location! That little sneak planted that Cancun brochure. He better not hope I find his scrawny butt" Summer seethed gripping the glass in her hand tightly.

"He isn't going to be the only dead man in the bar" Kaitlin said smiling as loud cheers and whistles erupted in the bar looking off at Serena dancing in the bar. "Ryan is going to try to fight every guy looking at his wife."

"This is not good" Kirsten said rushing over towards the bar as Julie and Taylor followed her.

"Hey at least our party is way cooler than theirs" Kaitlin said trying to cheer up Summer who stormed off angry. "Come let's go watch Ryan start huge bar fight" Kaitlin said to Blair who followed her smiling.

Serena was lost in the music as she danced on the bar as her dare not paying much attention to the guys who were yelling and whistling at her. She wasn't going to let the morons yelling at her stop her from completing her dare. As she gyrated her hips holding the brim of the cowboy hat on her head, she looked down at the crowd of men in front of her yelling then saw her husband pushing the guys out of the way to get to her. Serena at first thought her eyes were playing tricks on her since she was pretty drunk from all the shots and drinks. Once she realized she was really seeing him a seductive smile came across her lips as she set her gaze on him and his blue eyes met hers.

"We were here first" one of the guys said shoving Ryan who tore his eyes away from Serena to glare at him.

"Get out of my way" Ryan warned him with a gruff voice. The guy went to push him but before he could he heard.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Frank warned the guy walking up with Trey next to him cracking his knuckles. The guy stepped aside intimidated by the three guys from Chino. Ryan made his way up to the bar and Serena bent down smiling at him then kissed him as he pulled her off the bar. He held her close to him as they kissed passionately and he could taste all of the liquor on her.

"You are sleeping in my bed tonight" Serena said to him as he smiled at her. "Well there really won't be much sleeping involved" She said to him as he bit his lip.

"No, there won't be" Ryan said with a smug smile then pulled her away from the bar as the guys around them groaned in disappointment. "What were you doing on the bar?" He asked her as they broke away from the crowd.

"We were playing truth or dare and it was my dare" She said to him then smiled at him. "Were you jealous? That is too cute" She gushed and he could tell just how drunk she was "Ryan, you are the only guy for me" She said to him seriously as she touched his cheek lovingly. It calmed his anger and jealous and as much as he wanted to punch every guy looking at her, he wanted to sleep in bed next to her not be in some jail cell.

"I know" He said to her smiling at her then kissed her. "I want you to meet my brother Trey" He said to her pulling her towards Trey who stood with Frank and Sandy. "Serena this my brother Trey"

"It's really nice to meet you" Serena said to him smiling as she shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I have heard so much about you and it's all good of course" He said putting on the Atwood charm.

"Where is he?!" Summer exclaimed with her hand on her hips to them.

"I think he is still up at the table. Summer, he had no idea that" Ryan began to say to her but she cut him off.

"I bet Cohen did this on purpose to ruin my party because it was going to be so much better then his" She huffed as Julie and Kirsten walked up next to Sandy and Frank.

"Ok, where is she?!" Seth exclaimed walking up to them then Summer and Seth locked eyes.

"YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!" They exclaimed to each other in unison then began bickering with each other.

"CHUCK" Serena exclaimed surprised to see her half brother who walked up along with Zach and Taylor. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize by showing Ryan a good time in Vegas" He told her as she looked out him doubtfully and he took a step forward. "I owe you the biggest apology of all I have been angry at my father and taking it out on you." He said to her hoping she would believe him since he was being very honest.

"I think he really means it" Ryan whispered to her and Serena sighed.

"Apology accepted" Serena said trusting in Ryan's judgment.

"You know I love The Vegas so of course that is where I would take Ryan" Seth said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well why did you have brochures for Cancun in your desk?" She asked him crossing her arms over her chest.

"You went through my desk?" He asked her causing her to raise a brow. "Ok, so I looked through your desk before but that's not the point"

"God will you two stop it!" Kaitlin said walking in between Seth and Summer and they became quiet but they were glaring at each other. "This party is about what Ryan and Serena want. It's not who threw a cooler party. They wanted to a coed party now they have one so let them enjoy it" She told the couple as they sighed in defeat and Summer turned to Ryan and Serena.

"I am sorry" She said to them as Ryan put his arm around Serena's waist holding her close.

"It's cool" Ryan said to her and Summer smiled at the couple looking sorry.

"Ryan, are you sure you don't what it to be just us guys?" Seth said as everyone but Serena and Ryan shot him a look. "Ok, let's do it your way." He said to them looking defeated. Kaitlin walked over to Chuck and they smiled at each other.

"Have you been staying out of trouble?" Kaitlin asked Chuck and he shrugged.

"Define trouble" He teased her then leaned in kissing her as everyone looked at the couple stunned.

"What is going on?" Serena asked as everyone stared at them in shock. Kaitlin turned to her.

"You know that guy I told you I met in Cancun on vacation this is him" Kaitlin told Serena.

"So, you told him we were here. How did you know?" Ryan said to Kaitlin who nodded at him.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Seth asked her.

"I knew Chuck wanted to make amends so I looked in your hidden comic book stash in the hall closet." Kaitlin said to him causing Seth's mouth to drop. "If you want to find something someone is hiding look in place that is hidden yet so obvious "

"She is right" Julie called out as everyone's attention was still on Kaitlin and Chuck.

"I am sorry if I ruined your party. Tonight I had no idea that you guys were coming here only that we were in the same town once got here." Kaitlin honestly told Serena and Ryan.

"No, I am really glad that we are all here together" Serena told her with a smile then turned her attention towards Chuck. "If you hurt her, you will pay" She warned her step-brother.

"I won't" Chuck said to Serena, who stared at him for a moment then smiled at him.

"Come on Serena let's go to the table" Ryan said wanting some time with her as he took her hand in his then they headed back to the table.

"So have you been staying out of trouble?" Chuck asked Kaitlin who smiled at him.

"Define trouble" She said to him using his line back on him as he raised a brow. "Ok, I haven't" She said shrugging and he grinned at her.

"That's why you are my girl" He said to her leading her back to the table as Taylor and Zach followed them along with everyone but Sandy, Kirsten, Julie and Frank.

Kirsten noticed that Julie looked a bit disappointed that she did not get to play truth or dare.

"Truth or Dare, Julie" Kirsten asked her as Julie looked surprised then smiled at her.

"Dare, Kiki" She said to her then took a drink of her greygoose and cranberry.

"I dare you to kiss that cocktail waitress" Kirsten said to her pointing at a blonde serving a table while Sandy and Frank looked surprised by her dare. Julie smiled then walked off towards the blonde as all three of them watched her.

"Hello" Julie said to the pretty blonde cocktail waitress smiling at her and the girl smiled back.

"Hello. Can I get you something?" She asked her as Julie took a step closer to her.

"You" She said then kissed her. Frank, Sandy and Kirsten watched as they kissed for a few moments and guys began cheering. After a minute Julie pulled away and smiled at her then began to walk away.

"Find me later" the girl called Julie who turned around and winked at her then walked back over to Frank, Sandy and Kirsten.

"Your mom was just making out with that blonde cocktail waitress" Eric said looking at Kaitlin stunned but she just shrugged.

"Your mom is SO hot" Luke said as Ryan and Trey shot him a glare. "Sorry I forgot she is dating your dad." He apologized to them then turned to Trey the only other single guy there. "Do you want to go pick up chicks?" He asked him.

"We will be back, Ry but not alone" Trey said to his younger brother then he and Luke walked off with their drinks in search for hot ladies.

Summer and Seth were sitting next to each other but refused to look at each other at the table.

"God, you two are SO lame" Kaitlin said to them as they looked at her outraged. "We are in Las Vegas sin city and you two are mad at each other when you could be partying your asses off. So what you say to one big crazy party?"

"Yeah, what happened to our crazy parties?" Serena asked them with a smile.

"Serena, I dare you to do a body shot off Summer?" Seth said to her surprising everyone.

"Come here, Summer" Serena said and Summer walked over to her.

"I love the Vegas" Ryan and Seth said in unison softly watching Serena take a body shot off Summer.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Part 3 of the bachelor party in The Vegas

Ryan rolled over reaching for his wife to find her side of the bed at his room in the Hard Penthouse empty causing him to open his eyes. He got out the bed putting on his boxers before going to look her when he heard someone retching in the bedroom. The door to the bathroom was cracked open and he saw her kneeling over the toilet wearing one of his t-shirts with her hair covering her face. He walked into the bathroom and sat behind her gathering her hair back.

"Sorry if I woke you up" Serena apologized to him turning to look at him. His blue eyes were looking at her sympathetically. "I usually don't get sick on a hangover"

"It's ok" He said rubbing her back with his free hand. "I just woke up on my own when I noticed that you were not there with me."

"I have a hair tie in my purse in the room. Could you bring it to me? You don't have to sit here with me." She said to him then he went into the bedroom to get the hair tie out of her purse. When he came back he came back pulled her hair back then sat behind her rubbing her back once again.

"I want to sit in here with you" Ryan said to her causing her to give him a smile before she turned to the toilet then got sick once again. Ryan reached over to the bathtub and wet it with warm water before putting it on the back of her neck. She flushed the toilet after she had finished.

"You are the best husband ever" She told him as she went to get up but he pulled her to him gently.

"Where are you going?" He asked her as she faced him still look a little queasy.

"I need to some water." She said needing to rinse out her mouth.

"Let me" He told her then got up filling the glass on the bathroom counter and the mouth wash then hand them to her making her smile.

"Thanks" She said as she took some of the mouth wash in her mouth then spit in out a few moments later. "You should go back to bed. I still pretty nauseous so I am going to lay in here for awhile"

"Well then I guess we are going to lie in here together" He said to her then went to get two pillows and blanket for them to cover up with. When he came back she went to lie down but immediately sat back up.

"Laying down is bad" She sighed out as Ryan moved one of the pillows up against the wall the leaned against it pulling her back down against his chest .

"This is good" She said closing her eyes as he put his arms around her and they both drifted off to sleep together shortly.

Later

"I don't know if this is such a good idea" Summer said to her husband who looked horrible as they stood in front of Ryan's closed bedroom door. "I really don't want to walk in on them going at it"

"Summer, I am pretty sure they aren't. Remember how loud they were last night and now it's just quiet" Seth pointed out to his wife. "I really need Ryan's hangover special drink because I feel like the Hulk threw me off a cliff. Trey and Luke went off with those girls and Frank and Julie are staying at your hotel with my parents. So that only leaves one Atwood with the one cure that can make me feel semi human again" Seth stressed to her noticing Summer looked like she felt pretty bad herself.

"Your right" She said as her head pounded and she opened the door. They saw the bed was empty confusing them. "There is no way they left the room because they had way more to drink then us last night" She told Seth who noticed the bathroom room door half open.

"They might be in there but there is no way I am going in there. What if they are talking a bath or showering together?" Seth said shaking his head trying to not to picture it in his head.

"Fine, I will go" Summer sighed then walked over pushing the door open slowly. A smile crossed her lips at seeing Ryan sound asleep leaning against the wall with Serena lying back to his chest asleep. "Aw!" She whispered watching them sleep.

"That doesn't look comfortable at all" Seth called out from behind her making Ryan stir opening his eyes while Summer hit him. "What it doesn't"

"Hey" Ryan said to them with a sleep filled voice setting his eyes on them. "What time is it?" He asked softly not to wake Serena.

"It's almost 11" Summer said quietly to him. "So I see Serena is feeling a little hung over"

"She was getting sick when I woke up so I came in here to sit with her" He said glancing down at her as she slept peacefully.

"That is so sweet" Summer gushed looking at them.

"It is disgusting! I can stand to hear someone get sick or if I smell it I will get sick too" He said to Ryan as Serena's eyes fluttered open.

"How are you feeling, Serena?" Summer asked her as Ryan petted the top of head.

"A little better" Serena said not moving still looking very tired.

"I was wondering if you could make one of those hangover specials" Seth said to him hopefully.

"Can't Trey make one for you?" Ryan said not wanting to move away from Serena since she was not feeling well.

"Remember he and Luke went with those two blondes last night" Seth reminded him.

"Go head, Ry" Serena said to him sitting up slowly. "Could you make one for me?" She asked him with a smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked her and she nodded at him. "As soon as I make them I will be right back here" Serena smiled then put her hand up to her mouth then turned to the toilet and threw up.

"Oh, god" Seth gasp out with his hand to his mouth running to the bathroom to get sick as Ryan rubbed Serena's back.

"Sorry" Serena said after flushing the toilet. "Go make those drinks maybe it will make me feel better." She said to Ryan who looked unsure if he should leave her or not.

"I will sit with her" Summer said to him then Ryan got up walking past her. "Nice underwear Atwood" She teased him causing Ryan to blush slightly and hurry off to get pants. "Your husband is built" She teased Serena who smiled at her.

"God, I feel terrible. This is the worst hangover I have ever had and I have had many." She told her friend taking a deep breath.

"My step monster always took benadryl when she had a hangover to help with the nausea. I have some in my room if you want to try it" Summer suggested.

"I would be willing to try anything. How are you feeling?" She said to Summer.

"My head hurts and I feel very tired but that's about it. I will be right back" She told her then disappeared as Serena sat unmoving on the bathroom floor.

Kaitlin walked into the kitchen in dressed in jeans and a tank top to see Ryan wearing sweats and a wife beater.

"That looks really disgusting. What the hell are you making?" She said him walking up to him looking at the red concoction in the blender.

"The Atwood hangover cure" Ryan said to her as he started the blender. "You want some of it?"

"No, I feel fine. Chuck and I are going to go grab some lunch. You guys interested in joining?" She asked him as Seth walked into the room and she grinned when he saw him looking horrible and his hair was sticking up and all crazy.

"God, that is loud" Seth exclaimed holding his head in his hands. Ryan stopped the blender then went to grab some cups.

"I am guessing that you don't want to go to lunch with Chuck and I?" She asked Seth who looked at her like see was crazy. "Your are such a light weight"

"Hey, I am in better condition then Ryan's wife. I only threw up this morning because I heard her getting sick" He defended himself to the youngest Cooper.

"Serena out drank you last night" Kaitlin pointed out to him ass Chuck walked into the kitchen. "We will be back in a bit" She added taking Chuck's hand then they left.

"Here" Ryan said handing Seth a glass then took two glasses towards his room when Taylor and Zach walked into the room both smiling.

"What a beautiful morning" Taylor sang out to them.

"We were going to either cook something here or go grab a bite to eat here. You guys hungry?" Zach asked Seth then noticed his drink. "Dude, what are you drinking that looks disgusting?"

"It's Ryan's hangover cure" Seth said making a face after he took another drink.

"That stuff is disgusting but it does work" Taylor told Zach. "So I am guessing that you all will be passing on lunch"

"Yes. But I was thinking it was unfair of Summer and I to take the larger room so you two should have it" Seth said to him.

"No way, Cohen. We could hear Ryan and Serena from our room there is no way I am sleeping in the room next to them." Zach said firmly as Taylor nodded in agreement with her boyfriend.

"Hey come on, you two weren't quiet either! It was like two pornos playing very loudly in the rooms next to me" He said to them looking disgusted.

"There is nothing wrong with having a healthy sex drive. You can't tell me that you and Summer didn't have sex last night." Taylor said to him raising a brow.

"Mind your own business Townsend" Seth said to her causing her to sigh.

"Oh, Seth. Do I need to be your and Summer's sex therapist again?" Taylor asked him.

"Taylor let's go to lunch" Zach said to her. "See you later, Cohen" Zach said to him pulling her out of the room.

"I was just trying to help" Seth heard Taylor saying to her boyfriend as they left. Summer walked into the kitchen with an empty glass in her hand.

"You are right I am feeling slightly better already" Summer said to Seth then smiled at him. "Did I hear you talking to Zach and Taylor?"

"Yeah but they refused to change rooms with us" Seth said as Summer frowned. "Hey, at least we will only have to here them because Serena doesn't look like she is feeling so good" He pointed out.

Trey and Luke walked into the kitchen in their clothes from last night looking completely exhausted but happy.

"Las Vegas is the best city ever" Trey said to Luke as he walked over pouring him a glass of the Atwood hangover cure.

"Maybe we should move here and every night could be like last night" Luke said to him as Trey handed him a glass as well and he smelled it. "What the hell is this?"

"The Atwood hangover cure. This will keep us feeling ready to party again tonight." Trey said to him. "But I may have to take a nap"

"I agree" Luke said to him then turned to Seth and Summer. "How are you guys doing?" He asked his friends.

"Better now" Seth said sitting the empty glass down on the counter. "Hey do you two want to trade rooms with Summer and I? You two probably won't even sleep here" Seth said to him.

"No" Trey said to him. "Your room only has a king ours has two doubles. We might come back here tonight and Luke and I aren't sharing a bed."

"Yeah, Cohen." He said then smiled. "Ryan and Serena keep you two up last night"

"Don't be mad at my brother. The ladies have a weakness for Atwood men" Trey said to him with a smug smile then Bullit walked into the kitchen also in his clothes from last night.

"BANG! I really love this town "He exclaimed loudly to them causing them to grab their heads.

"Where did you go last night?" Seth asked him and Bullit grinned.

"I went with April and Georgia last night. A beautiful blonde and red head you can't beat that combination." Bullit said to them as Summer scrunched up her nose disgusted.

"Ew! I am going to take a shower" She said then left the room quickly.

"Tell us more" Trey said as all three guys waited to hear all of the details with smiles.

Later that afternoon everyone was at the casino at the Hard Rock Café casino gambling before they all went to dinner together. Ryan looked over at Serena who was smiling and laughing with Summer, Taylor, Blair, Kirsten and Julie as they were playing at the roulette table.

"Ryan" Sandy called out to him and Ryan turned to him. "What do you say we play a game of Texas Hold'Em my treat?" He asked him with a smile.

"Yeah" Ryan said to him then glanced over at his wife once more then they walked over to the table.

"What's on your mind, Ryan?" Sandy asked him knowing Ryan was worried about something. "Don't tell me there's not because I am getting pretty good at reading you"

"Serena was feeling really sick this morning after drinking last night throwing up all morning." Ryan said sighing then glanced back at her. "She seems fine now I just want to make sure she is ok."

"She looks like she is feeling fine and having a good time." Sandy said as he noticed Ryan eyes still scanning over her. "You are worried about her drinking tonight" Sandy said causing Ryan's eyes to go to him and he nodded at him. "I can understand you being worried but if it makes you feel any better I heard her telling Kirsten she didn't want any alcohol tonight" Sandy saw the relief in Ryan's eyes.

"It just really worried me this morning seeing her that sick" Ryan said to him making Sandy smile at him.

"The worrying is very overwhelming" Sandy said as Ryan nodded in agreement. "Let's go win some money"

Luke looked over at Julie who was placing her bet the table smiling as Kaitlin stood next to her.

"Don't even think about it" Trey said to him honestly startling Luke. "I really like you but if you go there then we will have a problem. My dad is really happy and I won't let anybody get in the way of that"

"No, I am just really glad that she is truly happy." Luke reassured Trey. "I have never seen her so happy ever."

"Good. If you want a Cooper then go for Kaitlin" He said to him then took a drink of this scotch on the rocks.

"Kaitlin is not available" Chuck said to them walking up with Nate. "But if you are looking for beautiful ladies I have some friends here you two may be interested in"

"What are you waiting for go make that call?" Luke said to him then Chuck left the casino to make the call.

"You guys want to go play Craps" Nate said to them motioning over to where Frank Atwood was playing.

Serena jumped up and down with Blair after winning three thousand dollars.

"You have always been very lucky, S" Blair said to her smiling.

"I have not" Serena said to her and Blair raised a brow. "Ok, I am lucky at times" She corrected herself.

"You got lucky last night" Kaitlin said causing everyone to look at her. "What come on we all heard you guys?" She said to her as Serena turned red with embarrassment since her mother in-law was standing behind her. "God, Ryan" Kaitlin fake moaned mortifying her. "Yes, Serena" She added then grinned at her.

"Kaitlin" Julie exclaimed at her daughter giving her a very stern look then turned to Serena. "My daughter has no manners sometimes so excuse her" Kaitlin rolled her eyes.

"Mom, we are all adults loosen up" Kaitlin said to her. "Everybody has sex big deal. Right, Mrs. Cohen?" She said to Kirsten with a smile.

"We just don't need to hear all of the details." Kirsten said to her then put her hand on Serena's shoulder and she turned around still flushed. "Don't be embarrassed, sweetheart. You and Ryan are grown adults so there is nothing to be embarrassed about. I am just glad that you are in the family because you make Ryan happier then I have ever seen him"

"He makes me happier then I have ever been" Serena said to her smiling. "I feel so lucky to be in your family." They hugged.

"Ok, S. Let's get back to playing" Blair said to her best friend then Serena went back to playing as Summer and Taylor watched.

"I can't tell you how great it is to be back. I really missed hanging out with you, Summer" Taylor said to her best friend.

"Well I really missed you too" Summer told Taylor smiling at her. "How are things going with you and Zach?"

"Wonderful. I was a little worried about us living together but it is so great. Zach is so amazing. You really missed out on not sleeping with him" Taylor said as Summer scrunched up her nose. "Come on Summer girlfriends talk about their sex lives."

"I know but I had to hear both of my closest girlfriends having sex last night" Summer said to her. "So I have a pass about hearing about it for the weekend"

"Ok" Taylor said looking disappointed. "I have to admit it was a little awkward to hear Ryan having sex." She said to her quietly as Summer's eyes grew big and she drug Taylor away from the table.

"Taylor you better not be saying you still have a thing for Ryan?!" Summer said to her in a hushed tone not looking very happy.

"I don't have any feelings left for Ryan" Taylor said to her honestly "It is just weird hearing a man you used to love having sex with someone. You have only loved Seth so it could be hard to really understand. Zach is the only man I can see myself with"

"You about gave me a heart attack" Summer said looking very relieved then added with a smirk. "Atwood does have a hot body." She said to Taylor as her mouth dropped in shock that Summer would say that. "Come on let's go get something to drink." She pulled Taylor over to the bar.

Ryan smiled at Sandy who was winning big and looking very happy. A very beautiful blonde walked up beside him to play then did a double take when she saw Ryan.

"I know you" She said to Ryan as he looked over at her and he recognized her immediately. "Ryan"

"Gabrielle" He said surprised to see her after all these years and Sandy looked over knowing who see was as well.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Rating: T

Part 4 of the bachelor party

AN: I really hope that all of you are still reading the story. I just had so many ideas for the Las Vegas party that I keep continuing.

"Gabrielle?" Ryan said surprised to see her after all these years. Sandy recognized the beautiful blonde in the back dress as the younger woman Caleb had brought home.

"Look at you all grown up" Gabrielle said hugging him then raked her eyes over him. "You still are very sexy. How has life been treating you?" Sandy watched them with wide eyes upon her saying that his son was still sexy.

"Everything has been great. I am working as an architect and I just got married a few months ago" He said to her as she grinned at him. "How have you been?" He asked her hoping that she was doing well for herself.

"Congratulations" She said happy for him. "I knew you would turn out well and you deserve it. I live here in Las Vegas actually and I work here at the Hard Rock as the event coordinator. I really love living here there is never a boring moment"

"That is great" He said to her smiling. "Sandy, you remember Gabrielle" Ryan said to him as Sandy nodded and shook her hand.

"It's nice to see you again, Gabrielle" He said to her politely then rolled the dice.

"I heard about Caleb. I am really sorry" She said to them. "So you did you end up with Marissa?" She asked him curiously causing Sandy to frown.

"She died in a car wreck after high school graduation" He said to her and she saw the guilt on her for bringing it up. "It's ok you didn't know. I met my wife Serena on a business trip in New York" He told her.

Seth took a drink of his water then looked over to see Ryan talking to a very beautiful blonde woman in a very sexy black dress while standing with Eric.

"Who is she?" Eric asked him curiously. He knew Ryan was a good guy but he had been very protective since Dan had cheated on Serena.

"I don't know" He confused then she threw back her hair and it hit him. "Oh my god!" Seth exclaimed as Chuck walked up to them. "That woman was almost my grandma. She dated my grandpa when I was sixteen and she is STILL hot" Seth said to him.

"She is very hot" Chuck said looking at her. "I would have still made a move on her even if she was dating my grandpa when I was 16" He admitted.

"Ryan hooked up with her" Seth said to them as Chuck smiled and Eric looked worried.

"I like Ryan more every time I find out something about him" Chuck said to him then noticed Eric looking worried and put his hand on his brothers shoulder. "Don't worry Van Deer Woodsen Ryan is so whipped that I guarantee that he doesn't even notice how sexy that woman really is"

"Chuck's right. Ryan has never been more whipped then with you sister" Seth said to Eric. "Let's go over" He said and they followed him. "Ryan" Seth called out when he got close then he looked at Gabrielle. "Gabrielle" He said to her as she grinned at him then hugged him.

"Seth" She said to him. "You have grown up and are so handsome"

Meanwhile

Summer looked over to see a beautiful busty blonde talking to Ryan as she and Taylor walked back to the table where Serena and Julie were playing.

"Oh no, you can't take Atwood anywhere with the ladies throwing themselves at him" Summer said watching Ryan talk to the blonde then glanced at Serena who didn't seem to notice.

"Serena will have to get use to it even though it isn't easy" Taylor said feeling sympathy for her then glanced over at Serena who looked up and seemed to notice Ryan talking to the blonde and smiling. "She just noticed" Taylor said as Summer looked over and saw Serena frowning and looking a little jealous.

"They are just talking it's no big deal. I wouldn't get jealous if Seth was talking to some girl" Summer said confidently to Taylor who looked back over at Ryan.

"What if he was hugging her?" Taylor asked her friend and Summer's eyes flew to where Ryan was and saw Seth hugging the blonde.

"Who does she think she is?" Summer asked then walked off in a huff over to them with Taylor on her heels. "Cohen" She exclaimed as the blonde let go of her husband.

"Summer" He said smiling at her as she stared at him with her arms crossed over her chest. "Summer this is Gabrielle. She dated grandpa for awhile when we were sixteen" He said to his wife and Summer's eyes grew big.

"Oh, I am Summer it's nice to meet you" Summer said to her with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too! Congratulations to the two of you! I insist that all of you come have dinner at AGO here. The bill is on me" Gabrielle said to him. "How is a sixty-thirty reservation?" She asked them.

"There are sixteen of us and that is too much but thank you for the offer" Ryan said to her.

"Ok, reservation for sixteen at six-thirty. See you guys then" She told him then walked away before they could protest.

"So that is the woman you got busted while you getting it on with in the pool house at Caleb's party" Summer said to Ryan as Sandy walked over looking at his son raising an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, Sandy. I was sixteen single and she was really hot" Ryan said to his father unsure of what he would say to him.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me" Sandy said as Ryan looked at him disbelievingly. "Ok, I understand why. I always knew you had a way with the ladies but this" He said shocked but smiled at him. Ryan looked slightly embarrassed at him then glanced over at his wife to see her looking over and her eyes flew away immediately.

"I will be back in a minute" Ryan said then walked over to his wife. "Hey" He said putting his arm around her and noticed she was tense. "Come with me?"

"Yeah" She said then turned to Blair. "Take over for me, B" She said to her friend who smiled and took her chips. Serena walked off with Ryan who had her hand held tightly in his as they made their way away from everyone. Ryan stopped once they were out of the casino and in the lobby.

"The woman I was talking too is Gabrielle. She dated Seth's grandpa" Ryan said to her as her eyes were set on him.

"The one you hooked up with" Serena said feeling irrationally jealous of the beautiful woman.

"We only kissed really and I was sixteen" He said to her. "She isn't a bad person, Serena. Gabrielle works here at the hotel and wants to buy us all dinner tonight but if you don't want us to go we won't" He said to her as she smiled at him softly.

"I am sorry I don't know what has got into me" She apologized to him putting her arms around him. "What time is dinner?" She asked him.

"Six thirty" He said to her as she looked at her watch then smiled at him seductively.

"It's only three thirty. Do you want to sneak upstairs" Serena said to him as he pulled her closer to him.

"Let's go" Ryan said staring at her then they rushed over to the elevator and Zach noticed them making out while waiting for the elevator. Zach walked into the casino and over to his girl friend.

"Hey" Zach said kissing Taylor. "Sorry my dad called" He apologized to her.

"It's ok." She said to him pulling him close. "But I did miss you while you were gone. Want to sneak upstairs? "She asked him with a smile.

"I would love too but I saw Ryan and Serena making out by the elevator with the same idea" He told her.

"Good they made up after he ran into Seth's almost grandma that they ran into that Ryan hooked up with" Taylor said relieved they weren't fighting somewhere.

"Gabrielle is here" Zach said to her as she gave him a look. "What everyone knows Cohen has a big mouth."

"Don't think they are fighting?" Summer asked Seth worried about Ryan and Serena.

"No, Ryan and Serena are probably making out somewhere" Seth said to her then gave her smile. "Want to sneak upstairs?"

"Let's go" She said as they discreetly walked out of the casino without anyone noticing them leaving. Once they got into the elevator and pressed the penthouse button, Seth kissed her passionately pushing her up against the wall of the elevator. When they got to the penthouse they stumbled out of the elevator and into the front door while kissing but then they heard them as they made their way inside.

"Ryan" They heard Serena moan out loudly then Seth and Summer pulled apart to see them. Ryan had Serena sitting on the kitchen counter and he was standing between her legs as she unbuttoned his jeans while he kissed her neck. Seth and Summer hurried out disgusted of the room quickly shutting the door quietly not that Ryan or Serena would have noticed.

"EW!" Summer said as they got into the elevator "We are never sharing a room with those two ever again" She added and Seth nodded in agreement.

"I need a drink or ten" Seth said to his wife. 

AN: Sorry this chapter is much shorter but I will have a new chapter soon!


	25. Chapter 25

Start spreading the news chapter 25

The party in Vegas continues

"Have you seen Ryan and Serena?" Sandy asked as he walked up to Seth, Summer and Zach and Taylor who were ordering drinks at a bar in the Hard Rock Casino.

"More than I ever wanted to see" Seth replied as Summer nudged him. "They must be around here somewhere"

"It's just getting close to dinner time. Kirsten and I were going to go upstairs and freshen up."

"NO!" Summer and Taylor exclaimed at the same time as Sandy gave them a questioning look.

"It's just they have this karaoke contest going on and you should have sign up" Taylor said to him as Sandy's eye's lit up.

"Yeah, we should all go. I will text Ryan to let him know that he and Serena to meet us down here" Summer offered her father in law.

"I will go tell everyone" Sandy said hurrying off to find everyone.

"Taylor is there isn't really a karaoke contest my dad is going to be devastated" Seth said to her.

"I know, there is one. Did you read the information on hotel events in the room?" Taylor asked him as Seth shook his head. "If you don't read them you will miss out that this place has to offer."

"Ok. Atwood is not going to notice his text so who is going to go up there and brave walking in on them." Summer said to them.

"Not it" Summer, Seth and Taylor got out before Zach and they all smiled at him.

"No way" Zach protested to him as Taylor gave him a pout. "Tay that is not going to work." He said to his girlfriend then turned to Seth and Summer. " You two already saw them so you two should go"

"Once was enough." Seth said getting up and walking away as Summer followed.

"Fine" Zach sighed and Taylor grinned at him and then kissed him passionately.

"I will make it up to you later" She told him with a wink then walked off.

"I hate being a nice guy" Zach muttered before getting up then headed upstairs. Once the elevator doors opened to the penthouse his sense of dread increased. He made his way through the front door and it was quiet but that didn't make him feel any better. "Ryan. Serena" He called out loudly not getting an answer so he took a few hesitant steps. A moment a later Ryan appeared buttoning his shirt as he walked into the room.

"Hey, what's up?" Ryan asked him casually as relief flooded through Zach that he had not walked in on them.

"Sandy and Kirsten were looking for you and were coming up here to freshen up" Zach began as Ryan's eye's grew wide. "But Sandy found out about this karaoke thing at one of the bars. You should met us downstairs"

"Yeah, we will be down in 15 minutes" Ryan told him and Zach nodded. "Thanks" He added.

"Your welcome" Zach told him then left the penthouse. Ryan walked back into the bedroom and Serena pulling on a red dress looked worried.

"It was just Zach but Kirsten and Sandy were on there way but here but luckily Sandy found out about a karaoke contest." He told her as she relaxed slightly. "But I told him we would be down in fifteen minutes"

"Fifteen minutes!" She exclaimed. "I need to do my make-up and I have sex hair" Serena pointed to her crazy wild tangled hair.

"Well you better hurry" He said to her and she glared at him and he laughed softly as she hurried into the bathroom. "I think you look great like that" He called out to her but she didn't turn around or comment.

Downstairs in the casino

Zach walked up to Taylor, Seth and Summer who were standing close the rest of the party. They were studying his face wondering what he walked in on but his face gave away nothing.

"They will be down in fifteen minutes" Zach said to them as they all waited for more details but he said nothing else.

"That's it?" Seth said to him and Zach nodded at him then walked over to Trey and Luke. They watched them as Zach motioned towards upstairs while he talked to him them and they all laughed. "I can't believe he told them but he didn't tell us"

"We are the ones who sent him up there" Taylor pointed out to him then looked panicked. "Oh, what if what he saw up there makes him not want to have sex again"

"Taylor, calm down" Summer told her grabbing her forearms looking into her eyes. "I am sure that everything is fine so take a few deep breaths" Taylor took a few deep breaths. "Better?"

"Yes, thanks Summer" Taylor said back to her normally bubbly self then walked over to Zach.

Kaitlin was ordering a drink at the bar when Chuck walked up and put his arms around her.

"I don't think you want to drink too much I have a feeling dinner will be very eventful" Chuck said to his girlfriend who looked back at him.

"That's kind of an obvious since the woman treating us to dinner hooked up with Ryan." Kaitlin said to him and he stared at her analyzing her. "What?" She asked him.

"You are worried that she will cause problems for Serena and Ryan" He said to her looking surprised.

"No" Kaitlin said causing him to raise a brow disbelievingly. "Ryan is like my brother and I really like Serena because she isn't lame. I just don't want silicon Barbie messing with anything. If anyone is going to cause trouble with my family it should be me" She relented to him and Chuck smiled at her.

"I really love how your mind works." Chuck said to her then kissed her.

Sandy, Kirsten, Julie, Frank and Bullit stood together waiting for Ryan and Serena to meet everyone.

"Where are they?" Sandy asked impatiently wanting to make sure he got into the contest.

"Come on Sandy, you know where they are or were" Julie told him as Frank put his arm around her shoulder.

"They are going at it. Damn, I really miss being a newlywed. Maybe I will meet a new missus here" Bullit said to them then began looking around for a new wife.

"Hey" Ryan called out to them walking up holding Serena hand in his.

"I am glad that you two are here now we can head over" Sandy said to him as everyone walked towards them. "Let's go, people" He called out excitedly.

"Hey there, newlyweds" Seth said walking up to them holding Summer's hand. "Where did you two go? Maybe to a back room game of poker." They all walked off following Sandy and everyone else.

"You know where we were Seth" Ryan said as Seth gave him a confused look. "Save it, Seth. I heard you two come in and saw you out of the corner of my eye"

"I should have known you have been walked in on quite a bit in the pool house" Seth said to him as Ryan shot him a look as Summer pinched him. "What? It is true remember" He started then noticed Serena looking slightly comfortable. "Sorry sometimes I talk with out thinking" He apologized to her.

"It's ok" Serena said to him with a smile. "So did you two win any money?" She asked changing the subject as they walked into the bar where they had karaoke.

"We broke even" Summer said with a frown.

"Ryan, Seth" Gabrielle called out causing the four of them to turn to her. "I didn't expect to see you here"

"My father just loves to sing. You may not be able to get him off the stage" Seth told her.

"I will make sure to get him up right away" Gabrielle said to them then turned to Serena. "You must be Ryan's wife Serena, I'm Gabrielle"

"Hi, Gabrielle" She said shaking her hand with a smile while Blair watched out of the corner of her eye as so stood with Nate and Eric.

"Look at that woman" Blair said in obvious dislike for the busty blonde then she saw Gabrielle touch Ryan's arm and laugh at something. "She better keep her hands to herself"

"She is just talking to him" Eric said shrugging it off.

"Oh, Eric you have so much to learn about women. Explain it to him, Nate" Blair said not taking her eyes of Garbrielle.

"Blair's right I can tell she is into him" Nate said concerned then saw the worry in Eric's eyes. "But I can tell he is not into her. It's all in body language." He explained to him.

Luke, Trey and Bullit stood together with all three of them checking out Gabrielle.

"She is SO hot" Luke said admiring the blonde woman.

"Admire her all you want but she will be mine by the end of the night" Trey informed him.

"Sorry boys but she needs a real man. BANG" He said to them then they all three rushed over towards Ryan. "Hey blondie! I am Gordon Bullit but you can just call me Bullit. BANG" He said taking her hand and kissing it with then smiled at her.

"Gabrielle. Nice to meet you Bullit" She said to him smiling then Luke edged his way in to meet her.

"Hi Gabrielle. Luke" He said to her with a charming smile as he took her hand and shook it but caressed her hand softly with his thumb while he did it.

"It's nice to meet you, Luke" She said to him still smiling then her eyes drifted to Trey who stood back coolly drawing her attention. "And you are?" She asked him walking closer to him.

"Trey Atwood" He said to her with his eyes set on her but did not shake her hand. Gabrielle looked at Trey then glanced at Ryan then back to Trey.

"You are brothers" She said as Trey nodded at her. "So the Atwood brothers are not talkers" Gabrielle added with a grin.

"Not really" Trey said to her then looked over at his brother who looked glad to see him.

"Come on, blondie. I want to buy you a drink" Bullit said leading her off not giving her a chance to object. Serena began giggling watching Bullit pulled her to the bar and Summer joined in.

"You have to admire his technique" Ryan joked as all of them watched amused. Sandy walked up to him with a huge smile.

"I am on first so better get a front row seat" Sandy said to them as Kirsten shook her head but she was smiling. Sandy then went off towards the stage as Kirsten looked at her sons.

"If he starts dragging me to karaoke bars you two are coming along" Kirsten warned him pointing at them.

"Taylor is the one who suggested it" Seth said selling out his friend. "You should make her go"

AN: I will update soon with a chapter about the dinner with Gabrielle.


	26. Chapter 26

Start spreading the news Chapter 26

Rating: T

"Sandy you totally rock." Serena said to her father in-law as they all walked to the restaurant for dinner. "And good song choice 'I need your love so bad' by Fleetwood Mac." She looked at him in awe making Sandy grin at her.

"Thanks, Serena" Sandy said to her as Kirsten gave Ryan a look to distract his wife. "I really love getting up there. It's a real rush" He said to her.

"Well if you ever want to go to Karaoke bar I will go there and be your cheering section" Serena told him before Ryan could interrupt them.

"Deal! My family loves me but they just don't fully appreciate my talent" Sandy said to him still smiling. 

"I love her, Ryan." Kirsten whispered to Ryan who smiled at her and nodded in agreement.

They all reached AGO restaurant and Gabrielle was waiting there for them by the entrance for them.

"Great you all here" She said to them and after everyone was introduced to her she said. "Follow me to our table" They all followed her to the table with Bullit pushing to the front of everyone.

"What do you say after dinner me and you hit the casinos my treat, blondie" He said to her.

"I can't but thanks for the offer. We are having private party here and I have to be there after dinner to help make sure everything is set up properly" She said to him.

"How about after?" He said to her not wanting to take no for an answer. Kaitlin watched Bullit hitting to a woman she didn't like at all and made it her mission to keep Gabrielle away from Bullit and Ryan.

"You are not going to start a fight at dinner are you?" Chuck asked her seeing the anger in his girlfriend's eyes.

"No" Kaitlin said to him then smiled. "I am going to do something way more effective then that." Chuck was impressed with her and a little disappointed there would be no fighting. He had a short fantasy of Gabrielle and Kaitlin fighting in a tub of mud. They reached the table and Serena sat next to Ryan and there was an empty chair next to him then Bullit sat in the next one at the end of the table. Kaitlin saw Gabrielle eyeing the chair waiting for everyone to be seated before taking a seat so Kaitlin sat in it smiling at Gabrielle. Chuck knew what she was doing and sat across from Kaitlin and Blair sat next across from Ryan turning to Kaitlin and smiling at her.

'This woman doesn't stand a chance with Kaitlin and Blair against her. I almost feel sorry for her' Chuck thought with a smile glancing over at Gabrielle who smiled at him. 

Nate sat next to Blair then Sandy and Kirsten sat next to her with Frank and Julie across from them then Seth and Summer with Zach and Taylor across from them leaving Trey and Luke to sit across from each other. The only seat left was one at the very end of the table far away from Ryan and the Bullit making Kaitlin smile in victory.

"Gabrielle thank you for inviting us to dinner that is so sweet of you." Kaitlin said politely causing everyone at the table knowing someone was up but not quite sure what except for Chuck and Blair. "You should sit down' She added motioning to the chair at the end of the table.

"You're welcome" Gabrielle said to her walking to the chair at the end of the table. "Order whatever you want. I have a bottle of Cristol coming out" She said to everyone.

Ryan looked over at his wife who was looking at the menu intently. 

"How are you feeling?" Ryan asked her concerned as her eyes left the menu and met his.

"I am feeling much better" Serena told him then yawned. "Just feeling a little tired and I am starving"

"Do you want to make it an early night?" Ryan asked her. He knew Seth would be upset but Serena was his main concern.

"No, it's our last night here. I just need a cup of coffee and some food and I will be wide awake" She insisted to him but he still looked worried leaning in close to him. "I feel fine" She added then kissed him.

"Aren't they just so cute?" Blair said to Kaitlin watching the newlyweds in a loud voice.

"They really are" Kaitlin agreed making Ryan look at her strange because Kailtin usually made sarcastic comments or tried embarrassing them. He had the feeling that she was up to something because she was being too nice. "I know I give you a hard time a lot but I am really happy for you two"

"Hey squirt" Bullit said to Kaitlin who turned to look at him. "Would you do the Bullit a favor?" He asked her with a smile.

"Of course" Kaitlin replied with a smile. She considered Bullit as her father since her real father only called occasionally on holidays and was always too busy for her. Bullit had made time for her on matter how busy they were and had even taken her on father & daughter vacations.

"Could you trade seats with blondie? I really want to get to know her better. I would really appreciate it" Bullit said to Kaitlin who held back a grimace and forced a smile.

"Sure" She told him and Bullit's eyes lit up and Kaitlin glanced at Blair who gave her a reassuring look she would run inference for her.

"We will take a vacation together. You just tell me when and where and I will arrange it" He said to her. Kaitlin wanted to be angry at him but she couldn't because a father that didn't care would offer her a vacation paid but not go along.

Kaitlin walked to the end of the table over to Gabrielle who was laughing with Trey and Luke.

"The Bulllit asked me to switch seats with you" Kaitlin said to her as Gabrielle smiled at her then turned back to Trey and Luke.

"It was nice talking to the both of you" She told them with a grin then got up. "Thanks, Kaitlin" She said to her then walked away. Kaitlin sat in the chair at the end of the table then looked at Trey and Luke the two people she rather not talk too before pouring her champagne a lot of it.

Gabrielle sat down next to Ryan and smiled at him and Serena before turning to Bullit. 

"So, I have to ask. How did you meet two meet?" Gabrielle asked Ryan and Serena curiously.

"We met at Starbuck's in Manhattan" Serena said her then took a drink of her water.

"You mean you fell into me" Ryan teased her with a grin making her smile as well.

"I was pushed and you know that" Serena reminded him as Ryan shrugged looking like he didn't believe her. "That kid on the skateboard pushed me into you and you know it" She insisted.

"You said it yourself before that you were trying to find some excuse to talk to me" Ryan pointed out her as she shook her head smiling at him. She pushed her husband softly and he began laughing causing her to join in then her.

"So Gabrielle what do you say that after dinner I take you on a tour of Vegas that you have never seen?" Bullit said to her as she turned to him. "After you party because the tour isn't good until after dark"

"I have seen every part of Las Vegas" She said to him as he shook his head in disagreement.

"I can guarantee you haven't seen it this way. Come on don't tell me you are one of those boring women because I would be very disappointed" Bullit said to her then turned to Ryan and Serena. "I know you two aren't boring want to go on my tour of Vegas?" He asked the couple.

"You are calling me boring?" Gabrielle asked him not believing what he just said.

"I just only like to spend time with ladies who are up for adventures and new experiences so never mind forget I asked." He told her then turned back to Ryan and Serena. "Are you two in or what?" He asked them with a smile.

"I am adventurous" Gabrielle protested to him as Bullit looked at her disbelievingly. "Ok. I am in" She said to him.

"Ok" Bullit said to her holding back a smile. Ryan and Serena watched him grins both impressed how Bullit got her to say yes.

"Please excuse me. I will be right back I am going to use the ladies room" Gabrielle said standing up as Bullit stood up as she left the table to show his southern manners making her smile before she walked away.

"I should go to before our server comes to take our orders. So please excuse me" Blair said as the Bullit stood once more as she did while at the end of the table Kailtin got up as well following Gabrielle.

"You sure have a way with the ladies, Bullit" Serena said to him grinning as he grinned back at her.

"Yeah, I am impressed" Ryan agreed with Serena looking at Gordon Bullit.

"Come on, I have twelve sons from all different ladies and you doubt the Bullit can pick up a beautiful women. Hell I almost married one of the most beautiful ladies in Newport" He said to Ryan. "Come, Ryan. We are going to go do a shot to celebrate at the bar and I won't take no for an answer." Ryan knew that when Gordon Bullit said that he didn't take no for an answer there was no way of getting out of whatever he wanted.

"Ok" Ryan said to him then turned to Serena. "I will be right back" Ryan kissed her then he and Bullit walked off together.

"There is never a dull moment with the Bullit" Julie said to Serena.

Gabrielle walked out of the bathroom stall to see Kaitlin and Blair waiting.

"There are plenty of stalls open" She said walking over to wash her hands. The two brunettes's walked up behind her and she looked at them in the mirror as she began to wash her hands. "Ok, what is it?" She asked him.

"I am not sure want your intentions for this dinner are but I am hoping you are just happy for Ryan and Serena because if you had intentions of a different kind then we would have a problem" Blair told the blonde in her most polite tone with a smile. Gabrielle finished washing her hands and turned around looking at the two girls not looking very happy.

"Excuse me? Are you threatening me?" She asked them crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, it's more of a warning. If you do anything to cause trouble for Ryan and Serena then I PROMISE you will be very sorry. Ryan is happier then I have ever seen him and he is like a brother to me and he has been through enough heartache." Kaitlin said to her glaring at her with her hands on her hips.

"Don't get me wrong if Ryan was single I would make a move but he isn't and he looks really happy. I know you two must think I am a gold digger or bimbo but I am not. I really contacted with Ryan and I want him to be happy and he is. So I wanted to celebrate because like you said he was been through enough hard times." Gabrielle pointed out to them as Blair and Kaitlin stared at trying to gauge if she was being honest with them.

"Ok, I believe you. But if break Bullit's heart I will break you" Kaitlin warned her.

"We will believe you have good intentions. But if turns out you don't then you will never work at another hotel again." Blair said to her then left the bathroom going back to the table.

"Kaitlin, I really respect you" Gabrielle said to the younger girl surprising her. "You are a strong woman who is not intimidated by anyone and under that tough exterior you have a good heart. You will really go places in this world. If you ever want to move to Vegas I would love to work with you" Gabrielle said to her then handed her card then left the bathroom.

Ryan and Bullit were waiting on the bartender to serve them at the bar.

"That Gabrielle is quite a lady" Bullit said to Ryan with a smile.

"She is someone I respect so you better not hurt her" Ryan said to him. He had felt a connection to Gabrielle all those years ago and she was the first girl besides Theresa who grew up to get him. Ryan respected her and knew that she was a good person who had a hard childhood like himself.

"I can promise you I won't do that. When I saw her, it was like when I saw Julie I knew I wanted to her and I wanted to take care of her and make her happy. I know you can understand that feeling" Bullit said to him and Ryan nodded at him as the bartender handed them their shots and Bullit gave him the money.

"To you and Gabrielle" Ryan said to him raising the shot glass.

"I love the sound of that but we should toast to you and Serena having a bun in the oven. You two sure work fast" Bullit said to Ryan grinning raising his shot glass as Ryan looked at him with wide eyes and shock. "Hell I know a pregnant woman when I see one I have twelve sons. I can keep a secret" He said to him tapping his shot glass against Ryan's. Ryan took the shot as Bullit did then he sat the shot glass on the bar.

AN: To all of those people who guessed Serena was pregnant you were right! England OCfan you called it first! I love everyone one who is reviewing especially those who review regularly. Tennisqueen69 I would have done a karaoke scene but I wasn't sure I could pull it off well so I didn't..Sorry! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Rating: T

AN: Sorry for the delay on updating! I hope you guys like this chapter I will update soon!

"I can't believe it!" Seth exclaimed to his wife looking at the bar causing Summer to follow his eyes. "Ryan is doing a shot with out me" Seth added as they watched them held up their shot glass.

"Is it just me or does Ryan look like he is totally freaking out?" Summer asked Seth watching Ryan.

"No, he is definitely freaking out but the Bullit can do that to you. He is probably telling him prison stories" Seth said then grimaced remembering the stories that he wanted to forget. "Atwood's don't like hearing about jail"

"That is completely true" Trey said getting into their conversation. "And Ryan is definitely freaking out about something." He said studying his brother's face closely wondering what the Bullit said to him to get that reaction.

Ryan stared at Gordon Bullit as the shot of whiskey traveled through him looking at him in shock as he heard the other man's words. He had so many thoughts going on at the same time for a few moments that he couldn't grasp onto just one.

"Oh no, you didn't know. Damn I am sorry! You should hear that news from you wife. I thought it was odd her drinking and all. Now knowing you didn't know, being a betting man I have a feeling she doesn't know either" Bullit said to Ryan who had still said nothing. "How about another shot?" Ryan nodded in response at them then looked over to Serena who was talking with Julie. He knew that Bullit was right Serena wouldn't have been drinking if she knew she was pregnant.

'Maybe Bullit is wrong. She is on the pill' He thought then remember early today in the room he noticed her breasts seemed bigger but shook it off. His blue eyes went to her chest, which was a large before but it looked like she had a lot more cleavage. Something inside Ryan said to him that Bullit was right and he wanted to ask her but this wasn't the place and time. He remembered when he found out Theresa was pregnant he was shocked and scared as hell but now he was just in shock because they had been careful. 'Nothing is 100. How do I tell her I think she is pregnant?' He asked himself not knowing the answer.

"Here you go you look like you really need this" Bullit said handing Ryan the shot and he took it immediately after handing him it. "Trust me you will get the hang of being a father especially with Sanford as an example. I was scared as hell the first time but the other twelve were easy. If you ever need advice just ask Old Bullit"

"How do you tell Serena that she is pregnant?" He asked Bulllit who let out a laugh.

"I have no idea on that one kid!" Bullit told him then took his shot. "You ready to go back?" He asked Ryan who nodded and they went back to the table.

Serena turned to Ryan smiling at him as he sat down at the table then frowned when she saw the expression on his face.

"Ryan, are you ok? You look kind of pale" She asked him looking at him with concerned eyes as his eyes met hers.

"I think I scared the hell out of the boy my prison stories will do that" Bullit said to her.

"You were in prison?" Gabrielle asked him intrigued and Gordon Bullit grinned at her.

"Only for a few months but I have some great stories" He said to her loudly.

"Please don't" Seth yelled out able to hear him and Bullit nodded making Serena laugh and Ryan watched her with a smile crossing his lips as he wondered if their son or daughter would laugh like her and he hoped they would. In that moment he realized it made him feel more happy then scared in that moment. Ryan had planned on them spend a few years on just devoting their time on each other but his life had never turned out according to his what he thought would happen and he was happier then he ever thought he would be.

Serena laughed looking over at Ryan who was looking at her in awe.

"What?" She asked him grinning and he grinned back leaning in close to her.

"You are beautiful" Ryan said in low as her ran one of his hands through her long blonde hair then a flash went off. They looked towards the direction the flash came from to see Taylor smiling at them.

"I am making a scrapbook. So just pretend like I am not here." Taylor said to them. "Go on a kiss her, Ryan" Taylor insisted and Ryan turned to Serena not happy with all of the attention on them. Serena grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him as everyone as the table clapped and whistled at them as they kissed but Ryan was too into the kiss to care.

"So tell me what did you to go to prison?" Gabrielle asked Gordon Bullit who smiled at her.

"I will tell you on the tour" He told her winking at her.

Later

Everyone was eating their dinner and talking as Seth was staring at Ryan at the other end of the table.

"Something is off with Ryan" Seth whispered to Summer who looked over at him eating his dinner as he kept glancing at Serena. "Ryan is keeping a secret I am going to trick him into to telling me"

"Getting a secret out of Ryan is next to impossible and Seth you are so obvious when you are digging for information." Summer said to Seth as he looked offended. "Everyone knows you can't keep a secret unless it's one of your own but I love you anyway" Summer said to him then kissed him.

"Hey" Taylor said to Seth and Summer from across the table smiling at them. "Zach and I are making a wager" She whispered to them. "I bet Gabrielle will choose Trey to hook up with and Zach thinks it will be Luke. Twenty dollar bet"

"My money's on Trey" Summer whispered to her as the two girls grinned at each other.

"My money is on Bullit. He is a ladies man after all he has twelve kids" Seth told them. "And the Bullit is very pervasive. When was the last time anyone said no to him?"

"Julie when she didn't marry him" Taylor pointed out to him.

"You are going to lose your money, Seth" Trey said leaning into their conversation surprising all of them.

"You are so wrong. The Bullit is pretty awesome and she would be a complete idiot not to chose him" She said to Trey as Ryan walked up to them.

"Ryan, buddy. What's up?" Seth asked him as Ryan looked at him. "It's good to have you on this side of the table. Maybe after dinner we can all gamble some more and drink until we can't see straight"

"Actually I was hoping we could call it an early night" Ryan said as Seth looked extremely disappointed. "Well just Serena and I. You guys can all go party all you want. It's just Serena was really sick this morning"

"She had a hangover" Seth said to him then pointed down at her as she was talking to Blair, Eric and Nate. "Serena looks like she is just fine and having a great time"

"Seth is right, Ryan. She looks just fine. We are in Las Vegas" Zach said to his friend. "We came here to celebrate your marriage so let's celebrate. There doesn't have to be any drinking"

"Dude, don't get carried away" Luke said to Zach. "This is a bachelor party in Las Vegas so drinking is required."

"Luke is right, Ryan, it is party time" Seth added as Serena walked over to them and stood next to Ryan. "Serena, your husband wants to call it an early night. What did you want to do that isn't lame?" Serena looked at Ryan raising a brow at him and he just shrugged at her.

"No way, we are in Vegas! There is no calling it an early night in The Vegas" Serena said to her husband.

"Serena is right! Besides Chuck and I have a surprise for you two" Kaitlin said to them glancing at her watch. "We have to all be ready to go in an half an hour" She said then stood up clinking a fork against her glass as everyone looked at her. "Attention everyone we all have to be ready to go in an half an hour for a special surprise for Serena and Ryan so eat up people." Kaitlin said then looked at Gabrielle. "And a special thanks to Gabrielle for setting up this wonderful dinner" She added as everyone agreed and raised their glasses.

"Where are we going?" Seth asked excitedly as Kaitlin sat down and grinned at him and Ryan.

"I'll see" Kaitlin said winking at them then took a drink of her cosmopolitan.

"Where are we going?" Summer whispered to Taylor. "How come I planned Serena's party and I don't know anything about this"

"I don't know" Taylor said frowning but then grinned. "But with Kaitlin planning it, it has to be fun"

Twenty minutes later everyone was following Kaitlin and Chuck through the hotel but Kaitlin and Chuck stopped turning around right before they reached the entrance for the Joint.

"Thank you to everyone for being so patient." Chuck reached into his suit jacket pocket and pulled out concert tickets handing two of them to Serena and Ryan. The couple's eyes grew wide while staring at the tickets then they looked up at a smiling Kaitilin and Chuck.

"Oh, my god! You got us front row seats to the Journey concert!" She exclaimed jumping up and down then hugged Kaitlin and her step brother.

"This is great. Thanks" Ryan said grinning at them as Kaitlin began handing everyone else their tickets

"I have to sit through a Journey concert" Seth said in disbelief as Kaitlin handed him his ticket. "Tell me they have a great opening act like The Killers" He said to her.

"Better. They have Def Leopard." She said to him as Seth sighed.

"Oh yeah, that's my girl" Julie said as Kaitlin handed her a ticket and hugged her. "You are going to dance to pour some sugar on me with me right?"

"You know it" Kaitlin told her mother grinning then handed everyone else their tickets. "You guys ready to rock!" She yelled as everyone but Seth yelled out Yeah!

"Are you ok?" Serena asked Ryan. "I thought you would be more excited we have front row seats to Journey!" She said beaming with excitement.

AN: Sorry to cut it off here but I wanted to post something for all of you today!


	28. Chapter 28

Start spreading the news Chapter28

AN: I know Steve Perry is not in Journey anymore but this is my story and I want him to be so he is! Here is your fix KeyserSoze437 and you are right that Serena and Ryan are perfect for each other.

Seth was grimacing as Journey played loudly and he heard Luke singing out the words loudly.

'This music is already absolute terrible but with Luke added in it is torture ' Seth thought as he looked for an exit to escape then he saw Ryan with his arms around Serena enjoying the music making him smile causing him to change his mind.

"Just look at Ryan" Sandy yelled into Seth's ear smiling. "I can't tell you how happy I am that those two found each other. I have never seen Ryan happier then he has been with her."

" Here is my twenty" Zach yelled to Seth handing him a twenty dollar bill looking at Luke shaking his head. " There is no way Gabrielle is going to choose Luke" He added as Luke screamed out the words to Don't Stop believing next to Summer and Taylor who were singing along.

"What's the bet?" Sandy yelled out to them looking interested.

" We bet on who Gabrielle would hook up with" Zach said to him as Seth gave him a look.

"I want to put twenty on Trey." Sandy said to them surprising his son. "What I know a good bet when I see one" He added shrugging as the song ended.

"Are you all having a good time?" Steve Perry called out as the crowd yelled yes expect for Seth Cohen who shook his head no. " This next song is dedicated to newlyweds Ryan and Serena Atwood from Kaitlin and Chuck"

Kaitlin and Chuck smiled at Ryan and Serena who looked at the other couple surprised as Faithfully began to play.

"Dance with me?" Ryan asked Serena as he stood behind her. She turned around and put her arms around his shoulders and smiled at him. " I'll take that as a yes"

"Of course it is a yes" Serena said to him as they danced as the song played. "How did I get so lucky to find you?" She asked him as he smiled at her.

"I should be the one asking you that question" He replied back then kissed her.

Taylor took a picture of them while they kissed as they danced together then showed Summer the picture.

"Oh, they are so cute" Summer said looking at the picture as Taylor nodded in agreement while Luke belted out Faithfully in a loud horrible singing voice. "Your boyfriend is so losing the bet"

"I know" Taylor agreed giggling watching Luke as Summer joined in.

Chuck looked a his girlfriend as she watched Ryan and Serena dancing with a smile on her face but then she looked over at him.

"What?!" She exclaimed to him. " I just wanted to make myself look good that's all"

" I don't believe you, Kaitlin Cooper" Chuck said to her as she rolled her eyes at him but he pulled her into his arms. "You are dancing with me" He said to her making her smile at him then she put her arms around him.

Julie watched her daughter dancing with Chuck closely not quite sure if she liked him or trusted him.

"She is fine" Frank said to Julie who looked at him not looking so sure. "If he hurts her then he will have two Atwood men to answer to and I don't think he really wants that to happen." He told her making her smile. "And also the Bullit who I know has a temper"

"Frank, thank you for being there for her when her own father hasn't. You think after losing Marissa Jimmy would try to spend as much time with Kaitlin as he can get" Julie said putting her arms around him.

"I wasn't there for my own kids and I regret that more than anything. I would do anything to get back those years but I can't so now is all that matters. Jimmy will be sorry and want to be in her life but I hope that it won't be to late." Frank said to his girlfriend.

"You are here for them now and you are a good father to Ryan, Trey and Jacob" Julie said to him before laying her head on her chest as they danced together.

Sandy was dancing with Kirsten smiling at her as she smiled back at him.

"I am the luckiest man on earth. I have the most beautiful and amazing woman in the world for a wife, two smart wonderful sons and the most adorable brilliant daughter." Sandy said to Kirsten.

"Well I feel like the luckiest woman in the world." She replied to him grinning at him. "But you forgot the two best daughter in laws and some really great friends"

"We are very lucky" Sandy said to her. "The Vegas is the perfect place for lucky people" He added raising a brow making her laugh.

"Just look at Serena" Blair said smiling as she watched her best friend dancing with husband. "If you ask me Dan cheating on Serena was the best thing he ever did for her because her and Ryan are perfect for each other."

"I always thought Serena was meant to be with Dan but when I saw her with Ryan I knew I was wrong." Eric said watching his sister as she was grinning brightly at her husband as they danced.

"I should probably feel bad about hitting Dan when he showed up after Serena caught him in bed with that girl but I don't" Nate said with his arm around his girlfriend.

Gabrielle stood in between Bullit and Trey watching Ryan dancing with Serena with a smile.

"I don't think I have ever seen Ryan smile this much ever" Trey said to her watching his brother. "But if anyone deserves happiness in this world it is my little brother."

"You don't think you deserve it?" Gabrielle asked the older Atwood son.

"It's not that I don't think I deserve it but Ryan has always been the guy who does the right thing and the most loyal person and forgiving person I have ever met. I am proud to be his brother. He is going to be a great father some day" Trey said to her.

"You have no idea how right you are" Bullit said to Trey then took a drink of his beer.

After the concert was over they all headed out of The Joint with everyone smiling but Seth who was shaking his head.

"I think my ear drums are damaged beyond repair" Seth said to Summer who rolled her eyes.

"Ryan has done plenty of things for you that he didn't want to do. So man up" Summer said to her husband.

"Like what?" Seth asked her disbelievingly. "I am the unselfish one in the friendship" He said making Taylor and Zach laugh. "What I am?!"

"You think that Ryan enjoys mowing our lawn or doing our yard work. Or maybe he enjoyed moving all of the heavy furniture into our house" Summer said to him as Seth nodded. "Well I am pretty sure you will get to enjoy that this year since Ryan has a life now" Seth eyes grew large realizing Summer was right.

"These are hands made to make art not do manual labor" He said showing her his hands as she rolled her eyes again.

"Well I guess you will be finding a neighbor kid to do it for us or pay a service because if not your ass will be doing it" She said to him with a smile then kissed him quickly.

Ryan was walking with his arm around Serena's shoulder as they made their way towards the casino when Serena yawned.

"Sleepy?" Ryan asked her trying to hide his concern and she smiled at him.

"A little" She said then gave him a seductive smile. "But I am sure I will wake up once we go to bed."

"I hope so" He said before giving her a quick kiss. " I have a headache so I am going to stop and get some aspirin. You go ahead back to the room and I will met you there" He said to her then walked off.

Ryan walked into a store at the hotel spotting the pain relievers but continued past them to find what he was really looking for then picked up the box going to take it to the cashier.

"Little bro" He heard as Trey appeared in front of him and saw the box in his hand. "Whoa" He said to him looking stunned.

"You can't say anything to anyone" Ryan said to his older brother.

"Of course" Trey said to him nodding. "How did you feel about all of this?" He asked him as Ryan took a deep breath.

"Serena hasn't said anything but I am pretty sure she is" Ryan confided in his brother knowing he could trust Trey not to say anything. "It is sooner then we planned but the hardest part is I don't think she even thinks she maybe so I have to break it to her."

"It's funny because I just said tonight that I thought you would be a great father." Trey told Ryan who looked at him surprised. "You will be Ry and you only deserve the best and I think you found it"

"Ryan, are you in here?" They heard Seth call out as Ryan looked panicked but Trey pushed his brother to the cash register.

"Seth, did I tell you Gabrielle gave me her room key?" He said to Seth capturing his full attention leading Seth out of the store.

"You don't want her, Trey. She already made out with your brother that's just gross" Seth said trying to convince Trey not to go for Gabriellle as they exited the store.

Serena walked out of the bathroom and into Ryan's room at the Hard Rock Hotel to see him sitting in deep thought.

"Hey" She said startling him out of his thoughts as she sat down on the bed next to him wearing a short silky red tank top and matching red shorts. Ryan looked at her and her brow furrow as worry filled her eyes. "Something is wrong I can tell. You are scaring me" She said to him as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I am sorry to scare you, Serena. There is just something that I need to talk to you about but I am not sure how" Ryan began then paused as he ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"You can tell me anything" She said to him in soft voice looking into his blue eyes.

"I know" He said to her then kissed her softly on the lips. After he pulled away he stared at her after taking a deep breath. "I think that maybe…no I have a pretty good idea that" He corrected then stopped again as she looked at him waiting for him to finish. Ryan pulled a paper bag out from behind is back and handed it to her. "I think you should take this" He finally got out feeling a bit of relief.

"Ok" She said looking completely confused as she took the bag not taking her eyes off him. Serena's eyes then went to the bag as she opened and reached in it to pull out the box inside. Her eyes grew huge while staring at the box for a few seconds in silence but to Ryan it seemed like much longer. "You think that I am" She began but could not finish the sentence as he nodded at her. " I just had my period…Oh!" She said as she remembered her had not had a period in awhile then thought about her throwing up a yesterday morning also she had felt very run down lately.

"Are you ok?" Ryan asked her now concerned as she just sat there staring into space but her eyes met his. "I had no idea how to bring it up. Usually this happens the other way around" He said as she nodded not able to speak yet and he put his hand under her chin and stared in her the eyes looking at her with love and intensity in his eyes. "I love you, Serena. We are going to be fine no matter if your pregnant or not."

"I love you too, Ryan" She said to him as she laid her head on his chest. " I was scared that you had changed your mind about being married to me" She said in a quiet voice causing her to gently pull her head up so he could look at her.

"That is never going to happen" He said to her causing her to let of a breath as her eyes fluttered closed. "Look at me" Ryan whispered to her so her eyes opened back up set on his. "You have made me happier then I ever thought I could be. This is earlier then we planned but the both of us know that life is full of surprises." He told her as she smiled at him.

"You make me happier then I ever thought I could be too." Serena told her husband then kissed him before adding. "Is it ok I am freaking out?" She asked him as he smiled at her.

"Yes, I was earlier" He said as she smiled back at him. "We weren't planning this so it normal to be in shock."

"I should take this" Serena said to Ryan as she stood up slowly then went into the bathroom. After she shut the door she leaned up against it before taking a deep breath trying to get control of her emotions. She wanted to have children with Ryan but she had been hoping it would have been in at least a year or two. One of her hands went to her flat stomach trying to grasp that she could have a life growing inside her.

Ryan looked at the closed bathroom door feeling calm once again now that he had talked to her. Images of Serena with a swollen stomach made him smile and he realized that he would be disappointed if she wasn't pregnant. He knew she still in shock and scared but she was three years younger than him and he remembered at 23 the idea of having a baby scared the hell out of him.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened at she sat on the bed next to him.

"We have to wait to three minutes" She said to him looking into the bathroom biting her lip. Ryan turned her head so she was facing him and a hand through her long blonde hair.

"I have been through this before and I know how scary it can be but this time I am not scared. " Ryan told her as her eye filled with tears.

"I got drunk last night and if I am pregnant what kind of person does that make me" She asked him he pulled her closer to him. "And I have been taking birth control"

"You didn't know that you could be" Ryan said to her softly as he continued to run his fingers through her hair soothingly. They sat there for a few minutes in silence holding each other. "It's time" He said to her as she stood up and he did as well with her hand held firmly in his. They walked to the bathroom doorway and he stopped her and looked into her eyes. "No matter what that test says I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Serena smiled at him then kissed him

"I love you too. You are right no matter what that test says it doesn't change anything" Serena told her husband who smiled at her. The two of them walked into the bathroom to over to the sink and looked down at the test to see pregnant on the digital screen of the test.

AN: I love writing this story so much! And I promise to update soon but reviews are ALWAYS appreciated!


	29. Chapter 29

Start spreading the news Chapter 29

AN: Thank you so much to all of the people who review & a special thanks to all of those who review regularly! I really love writing this story but all of your reviews mean so much to me so thank you! You guys are what keeps me writing! Sorry this chapter took so long things have been crazy for me lately.

Serena stared at the pregnant response on the test in front of her stunned. She sat on the floor of the bathroom staring at the test while he sat down cross from her then she looked up at him.

"Wow" Serena said to him still in shock making him smile and in turn made her smile back then a nervous giggle escaped her. She put her hand up to her mouth with a smile still on her lips making Ryan laugh then they both laughed for a minute. "I can't believe this I never missed a pill" She said to him shaking her head glancing back down at the test before looking back up at him taking his hand. "I have no idea how you could handle this on your own all night. It must have been so hard" Ryan looked at his wife in awe because just when he thought he couldn't love her anymore he fell even more in love with her.

"I was just nervous on how to tell you that was the only hard part" Ryan said to her as she smiled at him then kissed him.

"God, I love you so much!" She told him still leaning in close to him and grinned back.

"Good because you are stuck with me… especially now" Ryan teased her as he touched her cheek then kissed her.

"There is no one else I rather be stuck with" She teased back then she looked serious once again. "You won't mind if we keep this quiet until after we get back from our honeymoon so we can have some time to adjust ."

"It's probably a good idea." Ryan replied knowing from experience it was the best idea for them to adjust to the finding out and not adding how everyone else will deal with the news. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Shock, overwhelmed, surprised" She began the bit her lip and smiled then added. "excited, happy" Ryan smiled at her then kissed.

"I feel exactly the same way" He said to her then they heard Seth's voice yell loudly.

"You two decent?" He called out to them loudly causing the couple's eyes to grow wide. Serena threw the test in the box and hid it away in a cabinet quickly.

" Uh..This is kind of a bad time" Ryan called out to this brother as he walked over to bathroom door shutting it.

"I should have known! Come on we are bowling and playing video games and it our last night in the hotel. So get dressed and get out here." Seth yelled to them then shut the bedroom door he had cracked open.

Ryan noticed Serena looked slightly worried now as she sat on the edge of the Jacuzzi tub and he walked up in front of her.

"We don't have to go out there if you don't want too" He said to her knowing that she was still processing everything like him.

"It's not that. I just remembered that they are trying so hard to have a baby for a few months now and I get pregnant on birth control. It is going to be hard to tell them." Serena said to him as Ryan let out a breath and nodding. He knew that Seth and Sumer had been upset that it had taken this long and Ryan and Serena now were having a baby without even trying.

"Yeah" He agreed but then pulled her up by taking her hands in his. "Let's not worry about that now"

"You're right" Serena agreed then gave him a small smile. "I can't help but think they will look at me and know."

"No, none of them have any clue." He said then paused. "except for Trey who caught me buying the test but he won't say anything" Serena nodded trusting in Ryan's judgment.

"Will stay by me the whole time?" Serena asked him as pulled her closer to him.

"I promise won't leave your side" Ryan said to her then one his hands went down to her abdomen touching it softly while looking down at her stomach. "You too" He added as Serena felt her eyes tearing up as she smiled at him.

Meanwhile

"Those two are going to have like ten kids" Luke said before taking a drink of his beer as he watched Trey get a strike then gave him a high five.

"They are newlyweds give them a break" Zach commented as he went to take his turn.

"Yeah, give us a break" Ryan said walking into the room holding his wife's hand. Seth put a beer in Ryan's hand then handed one to Serena. "I'll take both of those" Ryan took the other one.

"Now that's more like it" Seth said to him grinning at his brother now feeling very excited.

"I am not drinking after last night" Serena said to everyone who nodded understandingly. Taylor walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I completely understand keeping up with drinking with Ryan means a horrible hangover or spending the day getting sick" Taylor said to her understandingly.

"Well, the Van der Woodson's can drink too. Trust me I have seen Serena and her mother out drink quite a few people" Chuck informed Taylor walking over standing next to his step sister.

"Hey!" Serena and Eric called out at the same time making everyone in the room smile. "What?!" They said again together and everyone started to laugh at there unison answers.

"Come on it's shot time" Kaitlin said to everyone coming into the room with a tray of shots. Serena felt panic hit her on how to get out of this with out giving herself away. Ryan gave Kaitlin a stern look. "Don't worry, Ryan. I didn't make a shot for Serena because spending this morning praying to the porcelain god is more then enough time spent there" She told him as she handed him a shot of tequila skipping Serena then began handing them out to everyone else. Ryan and Serena looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes in relief.

"Can you hold this?" Ryan asked Serena handing her one of the beers right as Kaitlin reached him so he could take the shot.

"Why don't you just chug it little bro?" Trey challenged him walking over. "but you are probably to embarrassed you are out of practice."

"Really?" Ryan asked Trey raising a brow at him as Trey smiled smugly. "Because I think that I can still take you so let's find out" Trey and Ryan had always been very competitive with each other and nothing had changed about that over the years.

"Ok, I hate to humiliate you in front of your beautiful wife but I will" Trey said to him as everyone watched the boys trying to out do each other.

"Well I guess it's good for you Gabrielle went off with the Bullit" Ryan quipped back as oh's were called out by most people in the room.

"You are so going down" Trey said narrowing his eyes at Ryan as Luke started recording with camera the two brothers staring down each other as Serena stood next to Ryan her eyes locked on the both of them.

"Let's do this" He said to Trey then turned to Seth. "Tell us when to go" He said to him as Trey nodded in agreement.

"This is too great" Seth said with a grin as Luke moved in closer now next to Seth. "Good I want this on camera" He said to Luke.

"Come on" Ryan and Trey said at the same time to Seth.

"Ok, Ok" He said to them holding up his hands. "Drink!" Seth yelled out as Ryan and Trey quickly put their beer bottles up to their mouths and began drinking. Everyone watched them with interest unsure of which Atwood would win. A few moments later Ryan pulled the empty bottle away from his lips two seconds before Trey did. Ryan now has giving Trey a smug smile then sat the beer bottle on the table.

"Nice try, big brother" He said patting him on the shoulder.

"I let you win" Trey claimed to him as Kaitlin handed the both of them their shots.

"Ok, now this is getting lame so let's move on" Kaitlin said to the two brothers rolling her eyes. "So let's drink to Ryan and Serena and to The Vegas" She added as everyone but Serena raised their shots glass.

"Wait" Taylor called out handing Serena a bottled water. "Here you have to toast too"

"Thanks" Serena said smiling at Taylor gratefully then opened the bottle then held it up. Everyone then took their shots as Serena took a drink of her water. Ryan looked over at her and smiled as he sat the shot glass down on the table.

"So, you ready to get your ass kicked at bowling?" He asked her wrapping his arms around her pulling her to him.

"Oh, somebody is cocky." Serena said to him smiling. "Care to make a wager on who wins?" She asked him.

"We are in the Vegas" Ryan said now giving her a serious look back. "Ok, name the price"

"Whoever wins gets to pick were we go on our honeymoon" She told him the bet.

"Well I guess I will be picking where we go on our honeymoon" He replied as she shook her head.

"You two haven't planned your honeymoon yet?!" Taylor yelled out overhearing the couples conversation as they turned to look at her. "But you two are getting married next weekend. That's not even close to enough time to plan a honeymoon." She added looking panicked for them.

"It's fine. I really don't like to make plans that far ahead in advance" Serena said to Taylor who looked at her like she was crazy.

"Now, Taylor." Zach said stepping putting his arm around his girlfriend. "Not everyone is a planner like us" He said to him trying to calm her.

"Let's go bowl" Ryan said to Serena pulling her off to the bowling lane. " Ladies first" He said handing her a pink bowling ball.

"Thank you" She said to him then she threw the ball down the lane getting a strike. After she turned around grinning before heading up to him handing him a blue bowling ball. "Your turn, honey" She teased then gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Ryan took his approach to towards but as he went to let the bowl go he heard.

"Dude, I have video on here of Serena giving Ryan a very sexy lap dance on here at Pure" Luke said to Trey and Seth causing Ryan to throw the ball in the gutter hard grabbing everyone's attention as Ryan glared at Luke. "Sorry, if I made you miss. I was just kidding." He told Ryan.

"Give me the camera, Luke" Ryan said in firmly in his Chino voice with his eyes set on him while approaching him.

"Do something Ryan is giving the Chino face and the voice" Summer whispered to Seth nudging him in the ribs.

"Good call, Summer" He said to her as she gave him a smile but it disappeared as he pulled out his camera turning it on and she glared at him. "Come this is going to be good" He said giving her a look.

"Here let me. I am so much better." Summer said to him yanking the camera out of his hands pointing it on Ryan who was approaching Luke.

"That's my girl" He said to her then leaned down. "Make sure you get Luke's face. This is great. I love The Vegas!" He said to his wife smiling as she filmed Luke walking backwards away from Ryan slowly.


	30. Chapter 30

Start spreading the news New York, New York

Chapter 30

Rating: T

AN: Ok, does anyone know the name of Theresa's son? I have tried so hard to remember it and I just can't so it driving me crazy. Sorry for the delay in writing things have been crazy and I just got back from vacation in Florida. Hope you guys enjoy!

Summary: The Vegas trip is over and everyone is home now. Ryan and Serena are getting married again in five days. They still have told anyone she is pregnant yet but are finding it difficult to keep it hidden.

Ryan looked over at Serena who had her head buried into to her pillow next to him as their alarm clock went off loudly. He turned the alarm off before his rolled over and pulled her to him as she mumbled something into he pillow he could not make out.

"Hey, it's time to wake up" He said softly into her ear as she shook her head no. He remembered Theresa had been very tired and never waited to get up as well in the mornings when she was pregnant. "If you want I will call Julie and tell her you are sick" He said to her running his hand through her hair gently. Serena pulled her face out of the pillow and rolled over opening her eyes and Ryan could see the exhaustion in her eyes.

"No, Julie will know something is up" Serena said trying to find the energy to sit up but couldn't as her eyes were trying to flutter back shut.

"Well, how about you overslept because I forgot to reset the alarm when I left for work early. You can sleep while I get ready for work and make breakfast." He said to her as she smiled at him softly then kissed him.

"Mm, I love you so much" She said to him then closed her eyes falling back asleep almost immediately.

Serena rushed into the office over an hour late giving Julie an apologetic smile.

"Julie, I am SO sorry" She apologized to her sitting her purse on her desk as Julie stood before her.

"Relax. I remember how it is being newly married and not being able to keep your hands off each other. It's been a slow morning anyway" She told Serena. "But you have a few messages one of them is from Theresa. Don't forget we have a 3:00 meeting" She reminded her then walked off. Serena looked at her messages then stopped on the one from Theresa confused. Theresa and her were on good terms but they weren't quite friends. Serena picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Theresa answered the phone after the third ring.

" Hey Theresa, it's Serena" She said into the receiver feeling a bit awkward.

"Serena, I was wondering if you were available for lunch today?" She asked her stunning Serena.

"Sure. I usually take my lunch around 1:30 if that's ok?" Serena said feeling a bit worried not sure of what was going on.

"That would be great. I will meet you at the deli next store to your office" Theresa said then hung up. Serena hung up the phone not sure what to think then began to look through a client file.

Meanwhile

"Mr. Atwood, your brother Trey is here to see you" Ryan heard his secretary say over the intercom stunning him.

"Sure, send him in" Ryan said to her then the door opened and Trey walked in wearing khaki's and short sleeve short unbuttoned with a white wife beater under it. "Trey, I thought you weren't coming in until the day before the wedding." He said getting up and walking over greeting his brother with a quick hug.

"I know but I had a long talk with Bullit in Vegas and he offered me a job here as a foreman with a great salary" Trey said to him as Ryan grinned at him looking happy and proud of him making Trey feel very happy.

"That's great, Trey" He said to him happy for his older brother who had finally got his act together.

"I wanted to be around to see my niece or nephew grow up" Trey told his younger brother then added. "And to give you a place to hide when Serena is so hormonal that she can't stand to see your face" He added with a grin as Ryan shook his head pushing his brother who laughed.

"Hey, this isn't my first experience dealing with a pregnant woman" Ryan pointed out to his brother who rolled his eyes.

"Theresa wasn't sure if the baby was yours so she was just glad you were there. When Serena is feeling fat, sick and angry there will be no doubt in who she was to blame for it" He said to him with a grin causing Ryan to look a little nervous.

"We haven't had a fight yet" He confided in his older brother. " Serena is the most stable and secure person I have every dated and she has never questioned how I feel about her" Trey noticed his brother looking very nervous now.

"Bro, I was just fucking with you" Trey said putting his arm around him. " Anyone can she that she loves you more than anything in this world. You guys are so perfect for each other that it is disgusting." He said honestly to Ryan who looked calmer now at his words.

"I have never loved anyone or been as happy as I have been with her." Ryan said to Trey who smiled at him. " I really loved Marissa but we were bad for each other and Sadie made me happy but Serena is the only girl to give me both."

"She is great, Ryan" Trey said trying to hide how uncomfortable he was at hearing Marissa name. He had loved her like Ryan but was so messed up that he ended up making the biggest mistake of his life. Trey had expected his prison sentence for stealing the car but he knew there was no excuse for what he did to Marissa. He wished he could make it up to her but it was too late for that now.

"So, did you hook up with Gabrielle?" Ryan asked him with a grin changing the subject knowing that Marissa's name shook his brother up. Ryan had made his peace with her passing and the Cohen's and Taylor had been a big part of that. He couldn't help but wish she was there to marry have her own children and be friends with him and Serena. He knew she would have loved her.

"A gentleman never tells" Trey said as Ryan raised his brow at him. "Ok, I did. After she got back from her tour with Bullit she came back to the room." Trey said to his younger brother grinning. "She has the best body and damn is she talented" He added to his brother.

"Summer and Taylor bet on you smart girls" Ryan said to Trey who laughed.

"They are but Gabrielle is dating Bullit now. He just wouldn't take no for an answer and she says she really likes him." Trey said shrugging. "No, woman can completely resist an Atwood though" He said grinning once again.

Serena was sitting at a table waiting when Theresa walked into the deli next store to her work. They greeted each other and hugged briefly before getting into line. Now they had ordered and were sitting at their table with their drinks waiting for their orders.

"Ryan and I have been friends for so long now I think I know every look on his face by now. Especially the over protective look that comes when you are pregnant. The moment you two walked into the room yesterday I knew it" Theresa said as Serena's eyes grew large. "I won't say anything I just know how it feels to keep something secret from the people you are closest too."

"We weren't planning this and we wanted to wait until we got back from our honeymoon to announce it." Serena said to her in a soft voice. "Is it ok that I am scared?"

"I was scared as hell and it doesn't matter if you are 17 or 40 being a first time mother is equally as frightening." Theresa told her seeing Serena's nervousness. "Ryan and I have been best friends since elementary and I have never seen him as in love and happy as he is with you" Theresa said to her as Serena smiled at her with tears in her eyes.

"Look at me! I am not a cry and I am a few seconds away from balling my eyes out " Serena said to Theresa who chuckled.

"Just get use to it. By the middle of your pregnancy commercials will make you cry" Theresa said to her honestly. " Like you I am not a big crier but when I was pregnant everything made me cry."

"So, Ryan and I were that obvious?" Serena asked her causing Theresa to grin at her.

"No, Ryan was to me only. Trust me no one even suspects a thing" She reassured her.

Flashback

Theresa was sitting in the living with Sophie, Jacob and her son when the front door opened and she saw Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, Summer, Ryan, Serena, Frank and Julie enter the house.

"You're home!" Sophie yelled running towards them grinning. "What did you get me?" She asked hugging her mother.

"Ah, spoken like a true Cohen" Seth remarked as Sandy and Kirsten shook there heads smiling at Sophie and Seth.

Jacob hurried over to his parents hugging his father then his mother as Ryan watched them and Serena slipped her hand in his. Ryan looked over at his wife smiling at her then pulling her closer to him and he kissed her on the temple.

"So how was Vegas?" Theresa asked all of them grinning.

"The Vegas is always exciting. Ryan punched someone, I lost a bunch of money, Ryan' s woman got wasted and Summer spilled her drink all over Paris Hilton so it was a pretty mellow trip" Seth explained to her shrugging as Theresa raised a brow smiling.

"You hit someone?" Sophie asked Ryan as he shot Seth a glare.

"Do you want to see the clothes that Summer, Taylor, Serena and I picked out for you?" Kirsten asked her daughter.

"YES!" Sophie yelled out immediately jumping up and down forgetting about Ryan punching someone.

"My suitcase is in the car let's go get it" Kirsten said taking her daughter's hand and they walked outside to the car.

"Excuse me I have to use the restroom" Serena said to Ryan then hurried off to the bathroom quickly. Ryan watched her walk off quickly with concerned eyes that did not go unnoticed by Theresa.

"We better get home" Julie said to everyone. "Theresa, I can't thank you enough for watching Jacob was he good for you?" She asked her.

"He was great. I really loved watching all of the them but if my mother hadn't helped I would be completely exhausted." Theresa told her with a smile. Jacob ran over and hugged her by as Frank walked over to Ryan putting his arm on his shoulder.

"I will see you at the wedding rehearsal" Frank said to him smiling and Ryan smiled back at him.

"Thanks for coming" Ryan said to him. Julie walked over to them smiling and pulled Ryan into a hug.

"I am so happy for you!" Julie said hugging him. "You deserve all this happiness. Marissa would be happy for you" She whispered then pulled away as Ryan nodded at her with a small smile. "We better go. Tell Serena I will see her tomorrow morning." She said to everyone.

"I will walk you guys out" Sandy said walking Frank, Julie and Jacob out of the house.

Serena walked back into the room and Ryan hurried over to her with his blue eyes set on her intently as he stood close to her. Theresa saw him whisper something softly to her as his eyes flickered with worry and concern and that look was so familiar to her. Then it hit her when she had seen that type of look on his face.

"Hey, we are going to get going too." Ryan said to Seth, Summer and Theresa as he walked over holding Serena's hand. " Theresa, thank you so much for watching Sophie and Jacob." He added letting go of his wife's hand so he could give her a hug.

"You're welcome, Ry." She said to him as they hugged and she pulled away then hugging Serena. " I will see you two on Friday" She added after she finished hugging Serena.

End of flashback

"Wow! You are really good at reading Ryan" Serena said to her with a smile. "Will you teach me?"

"You are already better than you think. But I will tell you a bunch of embarrassing stories about him growing up?" Serena grinned at her leaning forward. This was the first time Serena felt like Theresa was not Ryan's friend but hers.


	31. Chapter 31

Start spreading the news Chapter 31

AN: I want to thank everyone who reviewed or has this story on your alert list and has this as one of your favorite stories. You guys totally rock!

Ryan walked into the living room to see Serena laying on the couch sleeping in still wearing her brown dress slacks with a cream tank top and still even had her brown high heels on. He stood there with his blue eyes set on her when her eyes fluttered open and she gave him a sleepy smile.

"Hey" Serena said as she sat up and Ryan walked over sitting on the couch next to her after sitting his brief case on the floor. She leaned over giving him a kiss then rested her head on his shoulder. "How was your day?"

"Good. Trey came by the office today and we had lunch" Ryan said as she pulled her head off his shoulder. "He took a job with Bullitt and he is moving here"

"Wow, that's great!" Serena said to her husband happy that he was going to be able to spend more time with Trey. She knew that they had a rocky relationship in the past but they had worked through all of that.

"He said he wants to be around to see his niece of nephew grow up" Ryan said as one of his hands went to her flat stomach. "How was your day? Did you feel tired or sick?" He asked her concerned making her smile at him.

"I was pretty tired and I couldn't rely on my usual coffee pick me up" Serena said to him. "But I did not feel sick or throw up so it was a good day. Theresa called me day and asked me to have lunch with her." Ryan looked surprised by this. "I know I thought it was strange to but it went really well. I really like her."

"She told you embarrassing stories about me didn't she?" Ryan asked but already knew the answer to his question as Serena fought not to smile but failed and giggled. "Hey, I can call Eric to find out all your embarrassing stories" He added playfully.

"She only told me a few and they were really cute!" Serena explained to him as she climbed into his lap putting her arms around him as he nodded at her smiling. " She also knew that I was pregnant"

"How?" Ryan asked surprised with big eyes. They had only been around her for just a few minutes yesterday after getting back from Vegas.

"She is really good at reading you." Serena said to him. "It was nice to be able to talk to someone who has been there." Ryan was relived that she was ok with Theresa knowing and glad she had someone she could talk to.

"I forget how well she knows me sometimes" Ryan said to her as he caressed her stomach softly. " I have something for you" He said then reached down grabbing his brief case off the floor opening it. He pulled a stuffed giraffe out as Serena smiled at him with her eyes watering. "I know the giraffe is your favorite animal so I thought it should be our child's first stuffed animal."

"I love it!" She managed to get out then kissed him. The kiss was soft at first but soon she turned it passionate and was now straddling him grinding her hips into him. Ryan was surprised by her quick change in mood but knew better then to question it as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

Newport, California

Trey Atwood walked slowly as he let out a deep breath feeling very nervous about what he was about to do. He stopped then knelt down in front of Marissa Cooper's gravestone and sat a bouquet of white daisies next to the headstone.

"Hey, I know I am the last person you expected to come here but I owe you an apology. You have no idea how much I wish I could tell you this face to face even if you told me I was scum and to leave because it would be better then you not being here. Throughout my life I have made so many mistakes but none I regret more than what I did to you and Ryan. " Trey said as his voice wobbled unevenly. "You don't deserve to be here I do" He added as his eyes watered but no tears fell. "You should be the one supporting Ryan at his wedding and making friend's with Serena not me. So many people miss you and no one would miss me. I DESERVE to be here not you, Marissa" Trey said as a few tears fell down his cheeks as he put his head in his hands.

"Actually you aren't completely right" He heard a female voice say reminding him so much of Marissa. He turned around quickly to see Kaitlin Cooper standing there wearing a white silky summer dress with her long dark hair blowing in the wind. She had barely spoken to him in Las Vegas now here she was. " You are right about her not deserving to be here but you do not deserve to be here either. Also I know for a fact that Frank, Ryan, Luke and the Bullit would miss you"

"I thought you hated me but I think you have every right too" He said to her as she gave him a half smile.

"I did for awhile but then I thought seeing you here and hearing you talk it made me realize a few things." Kaitlin said taking a few steps closer to him. " You and Marissa weren't that different you know with not handling well with the cards you were dealt. She made a lot of mistakes some really bad ones but that doesn't change the fact she was an amazing person and sister." Kaitlin paused then looked up in the sky for a moment. "Sometimes I feel like I should be here instead of her because I have made well a few mistakes" She confessed to him but not willing to completely open up.

"Just because you made a few mistakes it does not mean you deserve to.." He began as she raised a brow and at him. Trey bit his lip then smiled softly. "You think you are pretty smart"

"Hey, I am a Cooper woman being smart is in my DNA" She said to him shrugging it off. "How did you get here?" She asked him curiously.

"I took a bus since I don't have a car" Trey said standing up. "I will leave you alone. Thanks" He said then began walking away.

"Trey" Kaitlin called out to him causing him to turn around. "The bus is full of all kinds of gross bacteria and you can't be sick for your brother's wedding. I will meet you up at my Red Mercedes in a few minutes." She said as he nodded smiling at her then walked away towards her car. Kaitlin walked up to her sister's grave slowly as she felt her eyes water but took a deep breath and got control of herself. " I am sorry that I haven't been here in awhile but I miss you everyday" She said looking at the gravestone. "You would totally love Serena, the girl that Ryan is marrying . She actually reminds me a little bit of you but just a little. I wish I could go to your wedding and you be at mine" She began then stopped scrunching up her face. "Ok, it freaks me out just talking about it. But I do have a pretty cool boyfriend, Chuck. He is Serena's step brother but we had no idea who each other were when we first met. You can take the girl out of the OC but the drama still will follow." She explained. "I better go but I will visit you soon. I love you" She said smiling softly.

Kaitlin walked up to see Trey standing next to her car looking at the ground with a awkward look on his face.

"Hey" She said to him as he looked up at her. "There is one thing you need to know about working for Bullit" Kaitlin began to say looking at him firmly. " how to get him to buy you a car because guys who ride the bus in Berkley don't get any action" She finished smiling at him as he grinned at her.

"What about a cool bachelor pad?" Trey asked her raising a brow.

"I like your style. Get in the car and listen and learn" Kaitlin said to him smiling.

Seth & Summer Cohen's house

Summer threw open her front door with an angry scowl at the insistent knocking at their visitor.

"Hi, Summer" Taylor exclaimed looking very nervous at her walking past her into the house before she was invited in. Summer closed the door then turned around looking at her. " We have a huge problem" She said in a loud voice and wide eyes.

"Taylor, calm down and tell me what is going on" Summer said walking up to her putting her hands on her shoulders.

"This is the problem!" Taylor exclaimed thrusting a newspaper in her face. Summer let go of her taking the paper in her hands looking at it and her eyes grew huge. "See we have a HUGE problem!"

"Oh my god! Serena is going to totally lose it when she sees this paper." Summer said looking down at the Wall Street Journal at the picture of Serena and Ryan smiling at the camera and over top of it the headline. 'Upper Eastside debutant to be married'.

"I know she wanted something low key with only friends and family. Now her wedding is the talk of New York. Her mother reminds me of mine. They want to change to change and grow to be a real parent but just can't." Taylor said looking sad for a moment then perked up. "But I have the Cohen's and Stevens. The Stevens family is the only family who seems to completely get me. Didn't you just love them?"

"The Steven's family and I didn't quite mesh like Seth and sports. Now the Cohen's I get" Summer said to Taylor. " But we have to focus on the problem at hand. What are we going to do about this?" Summer said holding up the newspaper. Seth walked into the room snatching the paper out of her hands. " Give it back, Seth!" She yelled at him as he glanced at the paper then looked at his wife with wide eyes.

"Why are Ryan and Serena in the Wall Street Journal?" He asked them.

"Because her mother is like mine. She thinks of herself first and her children last" Taylor explained to Seth as he looked at her then turned his attention back to the newspaper.

"What's the big deal?" Seth said to them. "It's pretty cool Ryan and Serena's picture in the paper."

"Read it" Taylor said to him as Seth did as he was told and Summer read next to him. She already knew Serena didn't want it to be so Upper East side snob event so it would bother her but read it.

After a few minutes Summer and Seth looked up at Taylor who was nodding at him.

"So much for the guest list being small since the paper announces the day, place and time like an invitation to all New York." Seth said to them then looked at them excited. "Hey I will be standing next to Ryan so my face will be in all the newspaper's and gossip magazines." The two girls shot him dirty looks. "Oh, you can't tell me you two didn't think the same thing" He added shaking his head at them.

Atwood House

"I will make dinner. How does grilled chicken and garlic mash potatoes sound?" Ryan asked Serena as he pulled on a pair of track pants as she sat up on bed only wearing a sheet which she held up.

"Sounds delicious" Serena said as Ryan threw her on his black t-shirts and she put it on. "I will help just give me a few moments. He leaned down and kissed her then headed out of the room as she stood up and grabbed a short pair of grey shorts. After she put them on her cell rang, she picked it up seeing Eric's number. "Hey, little brother. You could wait until you got here on Wednesday night to talk to your big sister." She teased him.

"Serena" Eric said to her sounding panicked making Serena's breath catch. She had not heard him this worked up in years and worry hit her hard.

"What's wrong, Eric? Are you ok.?" She asked him as she intentionally held her breath until he answered.

"Yeah, I am fine. Sorry if I scared you" He said to her not quite sure how to break the news to her. Serena let out the breath she was holding and headed downstairs.

"God, Eric! You had me really worried there don't do that to me again" She warned her brother feeling relieved as she reached the bottom of the steps.

"I do have news" He began to say to her as the doorbell rang at her house. "In today's…"

"Hold on one second" She said to Eric who went to protest but she opened the door holding the phone up to her ear. Her eyes grew large at seeing the person on the other side of her front door. "I have to call you back" She said into the phone and hung it up before Eric could respond. ", Dan" She said looking at her ex boyfriend who stood in front of her.


	32. Chapter 32

_Start spreading the news chapter 32_

_AN: Since Gossip Girl had a bunch of surprises last week and will have more to come, I have decided to take there chain of events and spin it my way. I did not want to wait to update so I had to pick what I thought was best. Hope you enjoy!_

_Serena stared at her ex-boyfriend in shock who stood on the other side of the door, who was smiling at her looking nervous._

"_How did you" She began then stopped. "What are you doing here?" She asked trying to organize all of her thoughts and get over the shock of Dan Humphrey standing on her porch._

"_It's good to see you. You look great. I know I should have called first but I didn't have your new number and how do you call up your ex-girlfriend who you broke her heart and haven't spoken too in almost two years." Dan babbled nervously as giving Serena time to get over the shock of seeing him._

"_Dan, what are you doing here?" She repeated as Dan let out a sigh while scratching his forehead._

"_You know what I am doing here, Serena. How could you think I would see it and not come." He said to her._

"_See what?" Serena asked him completely confused. The last thing she had imagined was having Dan appear on the doorstep of her and Ryan's house in California. _

" _How can you ask me that? What did you think I was going to do when I saw the huge article on your upcoming wedding to a rich architect." Dan said to her causing Serena to look at him strangely but he continued. "I made the biggest mistake of my life that day and I would do anything if I could go back and change it."_

"_What is done is done, Dan. All that doesn't matter anymore and I have moved past it now. I forgave you awhile ago so we could both move on." Serena said as he looked at her and she saw the hurt in his eyes._

"_So I guess your not going to invite me in so we can talk" Dan said to her then it hit him. "This is his house isn't it?" He asked her then sighed. _

"_It is actually our house" She explained to him. "You shouldn't have come here. I am sorry if it hurts you but we were over the moment you cheated on me." Serena felt guilty for the hurt look on his face. "Did you come here in hopes of us getting back together?" _

"_Of course I did. The woman I have been in love with since I was fifteen is getting married to another man." Dan said to her disbelievingly. "What did you think I would do when I read in The Wall Street Journal that you are getting married?"_

"_Well you maybe you could have married me, Dan. But the day I walked in on you having sex with someone else in our bed everything we had was over." Serena informed him raising her voice slightly. "You read that I am getting married in some article on Saturday and you track me down to profess how sorry you are and how much you love me!"_

"_I am sorry I thought that you might still love me the way I STILL love you" Dan shouted back at her. Serena felt her anger subside at seeing just how hurt Dan looked and she sighed._

"_I am sorry but I am not in love with you anymore." Serena said to him as Dan swallowed hard. "Dan, I am really happy and love Ryan." She honestly explained to him knowing that he would need to hear the words so he could truly move on. Dan felt his heart breaking and humiliated now for coming here which caused him to become very angry. "You need to move on too"_

"_You are such a hypocrite because you cheated on me. Remember? I forgave you then lied to me about " He began yelling at her in a loud voice. Serena swallowed hard remember that horrible time in her life and she left very nauseous._

"_Hey" Ryan called out walking up behind Serena and looked at his wife then at Dan. _

"_Oh, look it's your new prince to the rescue." Dan said as Ryan felt his anger flow through him._

"_You need to leave now" Ryan ordered while stepping in front of his wife. Dan stood there for a moment meeting his stare then glanced at Serena whose eyes were glaze over as she stared the ground. "I am not going to ask you a second time." Ryan added in low voice clenching his fists at his sides ready to go Kid Chino._

"_I am going" Dan said to him then turned around and walked down the steps. _

_Ryan stared at him walking away using all of his restraint not to run after him and punch him. He felt Serena's trembling hand on his back and he turned to look at her._

"_I am sorry, Ryan. He just showed up with no warning" Serena apologized to her husband then bit her lip as tears threatened to fall._

"_Hey" Ryan said pulling her into her arms and holding her close while looking into her eyes. "You don't have to apologize to me. He is the one who was out of line." He reassured her a she gave him a small smile. "Let's go inside" Ryan glanced over his shoulder to see Dan getting into a taxi. They went into the house and he shut the door then locked it behind him. "Are you ok?" He asked her already knowing she was not ok as she stood there trembling staring at the ground._

"_Someone wrote an article about us in The Wall Street Journal" She managed to get out then stopped looking up at him. "What if she sees it and comes here?" Serena said with her blue eyes filled with fear. Ryan pulled her close and put his hands on her cheeks as he stared into her eyes._

"_Serena, nothing she can say or do can change anything we have." He said firmly to her as tears feel down her cheeks. "What happened that night was not your fault she let you think you were responsible but you WEREN'T" Ryan stressed to her as Serena nodded as tear continued to fall._

"_Every time she comes into my life it falls apart. I can't lose you " Serena told him with a shaky voice as Ryan shook his head. _

"_I promised you I would love you my whole life and I meant it. We all have things in our past that will haunt us but it's the past." Ryan explained to her. "Everything that was happened to you has made you who you are today and I love you" Serena smiled at him as tears continued to fall as he moved his hands away from her cheeks to her waist pulling her close._

"_I love you so much" Serena said then rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The only time Ryan had seen her this upset is when she told him about how she thought she had accidentally killed someone in high school when she was high at a party but it turns out it was just an real accident . Serena had barely functional from being so drunk and high causing all the details to be hazy and when she sobered up Georgina told her she had killed someone by pushed the girl into the coffee table and she hit her head on the corner when the girl had really tripped and fell on her own._

_He felt Serena relaxing in his arms and he let out the breath he was holding. Ryan was furious at whoever went to the paper with the story but he would deal with that later. The door bell ran and Serena tensed and her stomach churned. She ran away holding her hand to her mouth as she ran to the bathroom. Ryan went over to the door ready to let Dan have it if he was on the other side of the door but when he opened it there stood Chuck Bass._

"_How is she? I got on the first plane as soon as I saw the article" Chuck said waking into the house with a bag in his hand._

"_Not good. Thanks for coming" Ryan said shutting the door. "Do you know who put the article in the paper?" He asked him as Chuck sighed._

"_That would be mine and Serena's proud parents." Chuck began. "When I approached Lily, she said she did it to show Serena that she was happy for you two."_

"_Well not only did it upset Serena it caused Dan to show up here tonight" Ryan said trying to put on his anger and concentrate on his concern for his wife. Chuck glared at hearing the name of Serena's ex-boyfriend._

"_Blair and I are tracking Georgina to make sure she is no where near Berkley. I will take care of Dan. Tell Serena I will be by in the morning" He said to his brother in law as he headed to the front door._

"_I will" Ryan said to Chuck as he opened the front door and shut the door behind him. Chuck was seething with anger as he dialed his cell phone walking out to his rental car._

"_Yes, I need you to find out where Dan Humphrey is staying in Berkley, California now!" He yelled into the phone pacing outside his step sister's house. "It will be a modest hotel not too price but not a roach motel." He added then a moment later he grinned into the receiver. "You will be getting good raise expect to see it on your next pay check" He said then hung up walking over to his BMW rental car._

_Serena sat in the bathroom on the floor leaning against the wall as memories of all of her mistakes hit her. She heard a knock on the bathroom door knowing it was Ryan._

" _Can I come in?" He asked through the door and she leaned over and turned the door knob opening the door._

"_I am sorry I don't know what came over me. Georgina just terrifies me and I can't seem to get over that fear" Serena explained as he knelt down on the bathroom floor._

"_She can't hurt you anymore. You have a husband and family who loves you and they are here to stay" He explained to her as she gave him a small smile. "Chuck came by" He said as Serena looked shocked. "He saw the article and got on the first plane here. Chuck and Blair are going to make sure she doesn't show up here."_

"_Where is he?" She asked feeling very grateful to Chuck for coming here as soon as he found out. Serena bit her lip then asked. "You didn't tell him about Dan showing up did you?" Ryan nodded unsure of what her reaction would be but was surprised when she laughed. "Chuck has been waiting for years for the opportunity to hit Dan." Ryan was glad that she was laughing and smiling and grinned back at her. Serena put her arms around him. "Sorry for freaking out on you" She apologized to him as he ran a hand through her long blonde hair._

"_Don't apologize" He said to her softly as she leaned in and kissed him on the neck._

"_What if I want to show you how sorry I am upstairs" Serena replied kissing her way up to his ear. He picked her up in his arms and she squealed making him grin._

"_I am all yours" He whispered into her ear then carried her out of the bathroom then took her upstairs._

_Seth and Summer's house_

"_Neither Ryan or Serena are answering their phones" Summer said frowning as there was a knock at her door. She ran over to it and open it to see Kaitlin Cooper who walked inside the house smiling before invited in._

"_It feels like old times with all the drama" She said to everyone who looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh come on! Don't deny it things were getting way too boring! Ryan getting married in New York was one of the most exciting things to happen in quite while. I got a cool sister in law and a gorgeous successful boyfriend out of the deal"_

"_Kaitlin! Serena is our friend and wanted a small wedding with the people she loves not a huge extravaganza" Taylor said to the youngest Cooper who rolled her eyes._

"_Duh! Chuck is going to see to it that happens. He just happens to be one of the most powerful and influential business man in the country. Actually he is seeing to that Saturday will be a perfect day right now as he speak so calm down Townsend" Kaitlin said to the brunette._

"_How is he doing that?" Seth asked curiously as Kaitlin grinned._

"_Serena's ex Dan showed up tonight at her and Ryan's door step and upset Serena so Chuck is going to have a chat with him" Kaitlin said walking over to the bar in Seth and Summer's living room as everyone followed her._

" _Spill the details, little Coop" Summer demanded to Kaitlin, who was now pouring herself a glass of wine._

_Meanwhile_

_Chuck was pounding on the hotel door in front of him furious. He had a key to Dan's room that he had bought from the front desk clerk but he would only use it if Dan did not answer as a last resort. The door opened a few moments later and he saw an angry and upset Dan Humphrey._

"_Well, well. I would say it's good to see you but that would be a lie" Chuck greeted him walking into the room before being invited._

"_I didn't invite you in but then again your manners were never really that good" Dan told him annoyed holding the door open. "I would like you to go" Chuck turned around and stood there shaking his head._

"_I don't recall Serena inviting you to show up at her doorstep a few days before her wedding. So I think you are the one who needs to learn manners and when he is not wanted" Chuck shot back at Dan who shut the door knowing Chuck was not going to leave until he said whatever wanted to say._

"_So did Serena send you here?" Dan asked him trying to hold his hurt in but Chuck would spot I easily._

"_No, I came here on my own." Chuck informed him as he took a few steps closer to him. "Serena is getting married on Saturday and it is going to be a perfect day. So what you are going to do is show up at the rehearsal and apologize to her then come to the wedding and be happy for her."_

"_I am not someone you can tell what to do, Chuck" Dan said looking at him like he was crazy but Chuck just smiled._

"_See that is were you are wrong" Chuck disagreed with him looking shaking his head. "I know you still love her and if you don't apologize and accept her marriage it will upset her. When my sister is upset then I am upset and when I get upset bad things happen to the people I am displeased with."_

"_You can't do anything to me" Dan said as Chuck laughed loudly making Dan angry._

"_I never realized you were so funny, Humphrey." Chuck said looking at him amused. "Not only is my father the majority stock holder and the paper you work at but so am I!" He said looking at Dan smugly. "Also I have pull with quite a few different newspapers. Ok, I will stop being modest I have pull with most companies all over the US."_

"_So, I will go to the wedding and tell Serena you blackmailed me to get me there. I am sure that will make her wedding day perfect" Dan fought back as Chuck glared at him._

"_No! You ARE going to go because you OWE her. You cheated on her in your apartment together and she walked in on you. Also because you slept with Georgina the person who has tried to destroy her." Chuck told him raising him voice causing Dan to look at him stunned._

"_She cheated on me" Dan said to him as Chuck rolled his eyes at him._

"_I thought you were smarter then that Humphrey. She lied about that all those years ago because she didn't think she deserved you. After all Georgina made her think she killed someone then showed up in town destroying her happiness." Dan faced turned white wondering how he did not see I earlier. "There is one more thing though" Chuck added then punched Dan in the stomach. "I will leave the information at the desk. See you then" Chuck called out grinning as he left while Dan was doubled over in pain._


	33. Chapter 33

Start spreading the news chapter 33

AN: I hope you guys like it. Please reviewJ!

Serena sat at the dining room table staring at her eggs as Ryan sat next to her with his eyes lock on her as he ate his breakfast. He put his hand on top of hers on the table and she looked up into his concerned blue eye.

"My stomach is upset today but I know I need to eat" She said to him with a small smile then took a small bite.

"Are you sure you want to go into the office today?" Ryan asked her. He had been very worried about her ever since last night with all the stress she had right now. "We could both call off and spend the whole day in bed" He said to her smiling.

"That sounds so tempting!" Serena replied grinning at him. " But I have to go in today there is so much I have to get done before our honeymoon." She said to him now looking relaxed and happy. "I can not wait to you see where we are going!" Serena gushed out making Ryan grin.

"As long as we have a king size bed and a large shower or bathtub I am good" He said to her as she shook her head still smiling.

"Ryan, I could spend two weeks in bed with you but we HAVE to go sightseeing! There are so many things you need to see like" She began to say as Ryan listened closely then she glared at him. "Hey! You were trying to get me to spill the details"

"I really wasn't but you were doing such a good job at giving them away on your own" He said to her.

"I know I am not very good at keeping surprises a secret" She admitted to her husband who nodded at her in agreement. "Hey, you are a horrible liar" She pointed out then added. "That not a bad thing though actually I think it is a great quality for a husband to have"

"You're a lucky girl" Ryan said to her shrugging as she giggle making him grin. He was so relieved now she was grinning and laughing after being so upset last night.

"Oh, don't forget that at lunch I am going to my doctor to find out for sure if I am pregnant" She reminded him. Serena knew that she was without a doubt but wanted to go to get examined to make sure everything was ok.

"What time is your appointment again?" He asked her getting out his blackberry.

"You don't have to come if you are busy today" She said to him as he stared at her. "I want you there but we already know I am pregnant. It just a check up"

"I know but I want to be there for everything" Ryan said to her. "I don't ever want our kid to grow up with out being there for them every step of the way" He added as Serena got up and sat on his lap.

"I am sorry. I thought you would be completely bored but I promise to drag you to every single doctor appointment" Serena promised him wrapping her arms around him realizing how important this was to him because of his early childhood.

"You better" Ryan said back then kissed her but they were interrupted by the doorbell. "That is probably Chuck"

"I will get it" Serena told him then got up rushing to the door smiling. "Hey, Chuck" She greeted her step brother after opening the front door.

"Hey, sis" He said smiling at her then hugged her. "What's for breakfast?" He asked her.

"Bacon, Eggs and bagels." She said to him as they walked into the house then closing the door behind them. "I will make you a plate. Have a seat" Serena told him as they reached the dining room then walked off into the kitchen. Chuck sat down across from Ryan.

" I talked to Humphrey and we will be apologizing for him behavior" Chuck told Ryan in a low voice . "In fact, he will attending the wedding and giving Serena his blessing and congratulating the both of you" He said smiling at her brother in law.

"He better" He said to Chuck. Ryan thought that Chuck actually reminded him of Kaitlin and how pervasive she could be.

" Here you go" Serena said walking in then sat a plate in front of Chuck. "Did you know Eric is bringing a date?" She asked Chuck.

"Yeah, his name is Stephen. I had dinner with them last week" Chuck said to her as Serena looked a bit hurt. "He talked about you the whole lunch" He said to her making her grin. "Also about Seth too and I am pretty sure Stephen was jealous" He added grinning knowing this could cause an amusing situation.

Seth and Summer's house

"What are you doing, Seth?" Summer asked him as he was hunched over his desk concentrating very hard.

"I am finishing some sketches that I wanted to Eric to see when he gets in town tomorrow" He said with out looking up at her as she rolled her eyes. "I really hope he likes these" He said as he worked.

"Should I be jealous?" She asked him as he looked back at her giving her a fake laugh not amused. "I will be the kitchen eating breakfast" Summer said to him then left the room.

"Women just don't understand" Seth said to himself out loud then went back to work on the comic.

Summer was making herself a bagel when the phone rang and she grabbed it to see Blair's number on the caller ID.

" Hey, Blair" She greeted her glad to hear from her. Summer and Blair had become good friends really could relate to her at times. After all they both had anger issues the only difference is that Summer usually ended up hitting someone while Blair destroyed them socially.

"Summer. I heard about our Humphrey problem I hope that issue was taken care of" Blair said to Summer.

"Kaitlin said that Chuck took care of that problem last night. I am more worried about Georgina showing up uninvited." Summer said to her with worry in her voice.

"If she shows up I will make her wish she was never born" Blair said in normal perky tone.

"If she shows up I will punch the skanky hoe" Summer said with anger in her voice as Blair laughed.

"I really like your style. The two of us could completely destroy her" Blair said proudly.

"Totally. She is going down if she comes anywhere near Serena, Ryan or the wedding." Summer told her.

Kaitlin parked her car in the parking lot at Bullit's office building in Berkley. A red brand new Mustang convertible pulled up beside her and she looked over to see Trey Atwood.

"Well I see that someone did an ok job at negotiating with Bullit" She called over to him after he turned off his car as he looked at her like she was crazy.

"This a great car" He said to her running his hand along the dash as she got out of her car shaking her head at him.

"I am sorry to break it to you but if you were good you would be driving a BMW or a Porsche" She said to him walking over as he got out of his car. "I am glad I came by because you will obviously need help in negotiating an apartment. Because a great apartment could totally increase not only the number of ladies you get but also the quality." She pointed out to him.

"How old are you?" He asked her stunned by the twenty three year old girl know so much about everything.

"Julie Cooper is my mother so you learn at an early age" She replied shrugging to him. "We need to find you not only an attractive lady and successful. But she can't be too snobby because you won't be able to stand her after the sex gets old." She said pulling him along as they walked to the building.

"You have so much more game then Ryan" Trey said impressed with her as she rolled her eyes.

"Please! That is not hard." Kaitlin said to him. "You will have a killer bachelor pad and you will have a hot lady in no time with my help" She told him as they made there way in the building.

Sandy and Kirsten Cohen's house

The doorbell rang as they were eating breakfast and Sophie looked at her parents with pleading eyes.

"Ok, you can answer the door" Sandy said grinning at her and she grinned back then ran to the door.

"Aunt Hailey!" She exclaimed when she saw her Aunt on the other side of the door wearing white dress slacks and a button short sleeve purple satin blouse.

"Sophie!" Hailey said grinning then leaned down hugging her niece. "You have gotten SO big and you are as pretty as ever" She told her as Sophie grinned giggling. "Where are your parents?" She asked her.

"They are in the dining room" She said pulling her in the house as Hailey shut the door behind her then they made their way to the dining room. " Hello!" She called out as Kirsten grinned getting up quickly to hug her sister.

"Oh, Hailey! It is so good to see you" She gushed as they hugged each other. "You look great" She said to her smiling.

"Thank you, Kirsten. So do you" She said to her older sister then turned to Sandy. "Sandy good to see you" She said to him as he smiled at her then got up and hugged her.

"Good to see you too, Hailey" He told her honestly glad to see her. Hailey had come a long way over the years and had matured as well as becoming very successful in the fashion business. "Would you like breakfast?" He asked her as she raised a brow looking at him and he laughed. "I will make you a plate." Sandy said then went into the kitchen and everyone else sat down at the table.

"I am so glad that you made it to town for Ryan's wedding" Kirsten said to her sister.

"Don't forget it's their second wedding, Mom" Sophie said then turned to Hailey. "They got married in New York the first time" She told her as the home phone rang. "Can I answer it, please?" She asked her mother who nodded and she ran off to answer the phone.

"I still can't believe Ryan married this girl after only knowing her for two weeks" Hailey said to Kirsten.

"When you see the two of them together you won't be surprised. I have never seen Ryan so happy or smile as much" Kirsten said to her as Sandy came into the room with her plate of food.

"Will there be any cute single guys at the wedding?" She asked as Sandy sat her plate and cup of coffee in front of her. "Thanks, Sandy" She said to him as he nodded.

"Actually there is one guy I want to warn you about Gordon Bullit. He is really nice but very persistent so just be careful" Kirsten said to her as Hailey's brow furrowed.

"Isn't that the guy at Julie Cooper almost married?" Hailey said with a bit of distain when she said Julie's name.

"Yes, it is. Hailey, Julie has really changed and you should give her a chance" Kirsten said to her sister who sighed loudly.

"How about you are just civil to her the next few days for Ryan's sake" Sandy said to her as Hailey bit her lip sighing again.

"Ok but if she starts something with me all then I am not playing nice" Hailey said then took a bite of her breakfast.


	34. Chapter 34

Start spreading the news Chapter 34

AN: Sorry this chapter is so short! I planned on writing much more but I was distracted by American Idol tonight.. Of course I had to vote for David Cook, which it took awhile to get through! I like David A but I LOVE David Cook!! Sorry for the rant! I promise to write more soon.

Kirsten and Sandy Cohen's house

Sophie walked into the dining room to where her parents were talking with her Aunt.

"Mom, Serena's friend Sarah is no the phone and wants to know where to send the wedding gift since she can't make it to the wedding." Sophie said walking into the dining room.

"I'll give her the address. You catch up with Hailey" Sandy said taking the phone from his daughter. "Sarah, this is Sandy Cohen." He said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Hi, Sandy. I'm Sarah a friend of Serena's and I can't make the wedding but I need the address to send their gift" Georgina said sweetly into the phone with a smirk on her face.

"I am sure Serena will be disappointed you can't make it" Sandy said to her as he picked up the guest list to mark her as a no show then give her the address but there was no Sarah on the list. "You said your name is Sarah I don't see you on the list."

"Serena sent me a late invitation last week so I am probably not on your list." Georgina said in a cool tone but was nervous she would be busted.

"Serena just gave us the list the other day and you are not on here." Sandy said becoming suspicious. "If you leave your number I will have her call you" He said grabbing a pen and paper.

"I wanted to surprise her but I will give her a call myself" Georgina said to him. " Thanks for your help though, Mr. Cohen."

"No, problem" He said before she hung up then dialed the phone.

"Hey" Ryan said as he turned off his car as he arrived at work.

"Ryan, sorry to bother you before work but I just had a strange call from a girl Sarah who is a friend of Serena's" He said to Ryan who tensed at remembering that was the name Georgina had used to fool Dan.

"What did she want? You didn't tell her anything did you" Ryan asked Sandy with a calm voice.

"No, I told her to call Serena since she wasn't on our list." Sandy said to him then paused. "She is not a friend of Serena's is she?"

"No, she's not. I really can't talk now but I will call you later" Ryan said to him then hung up leaving Sandy very curious and worried.

Gordon Bullit's office

"It's a nice surprise having you stop by squirt" Bullit said to Kaitlin hugging her as she then Trey walked into his office behind her.

"I thought maybe we could have lunch today. Chuck is in town and I wanted you to get to know him" She said to him smiling.

"Anything for you!" He said grinning at her then turned to Trey. "Glad to have you on board" Bullit said shaking hands with Trey.

"I am glad to be here" Trey responded honestly to him. He wanted to make Ryan proud of him since he had let him down so many times in the past. "I really appreciate the car, thanks again."

"Yeah, it is great but have you seen the hotel he is staying at it is disgusting" Kaitlin said with disgust.

"Hey" Trey said looking insulted as Kaitlin shrugged at him.

"What it is the truth" She said to him then turned to Bullit. "The only thing that could make it better is if they just tore the building down and started all over."

"Trey, why didn't you say you need a place to stay I have a condo I never use not to far for here. I just never got around to selling it. " He said to him.

"I couldn't" Trey protested as Bullit shook his head.

"No, I insist and if you say no I will be insulted" Bullit said walking over to his desk then handed him a set of keys. "It's all settled then and my secretary will give you directions" He said to him.

"I have a few errands to run but how about I met you back here around one" Kaitlin said to Bullit before hugging him then turned at smiled at Trey before leaving.

Meanwhile

Chuck was sitting on couch in his hotel suite drink a glass of scotch when there was a knock at the door. He got up walking over and opened the door.

"You're late" Chuck said to Blair as she walked into his room rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. We have more important things to concentrate on" She said walking over to the bar and poured herself a glass of scotch then turned to him. "My sources tell me Georgina left Miami yesterday on a flight to Berkley" She said as her brown eyes darkened with anger and seriousness.

"That bitch just doesn't know who she is messing with. You think reformatory school would have taught her a lesson but I guess once a psycho bitch always a psycho bitch." Chuck said as his mind began to race with plots to destroy Georgina Sparks.

"I don't think we should say anything to Serena to stress her out. She is getting married on Saturday and I want this whole week to be perfect for her." Blair said then took a drink.

"Agreed" Chuck said to her with a devious smile. "There is nobody else I rather team up with when it comes to crushing someone then you, Blair. You are such a ruthless bitch" He told her.

"Why thank you, Chuck" Blair said grinning at him flattered as there was another knock on the door as Chuck looked confused at who would be stopping by. "I'll get it" She said walking over to the door and Chuck saw Summer walk in.

"What is she doing here?" Chuck asked Blair annoyed. "I thought we were going to keep this quiet" Summer walked up to him narrowing her eyes and began poking him hard in the chest.

"Listen up, Chucky! Nobody messes with my friend's and gets away with it and if you get in my way I will take you down too" Summer exclaimed to him on the verge of a rage black out. Chuck stared down at her with no emotion on his face then grinned.

"I like your style .Has anyone ever told you that you are sexy when you are angry" Chuck said looking her up and down as Summer scrunched up her nose and pushed him hard causing him to drop his drink on the floor and fall onto the bed. "If I was single" He said with a glint in his eyes as Summer glared at him saying ew. "Calm down. We could use you Georgina would never suspect you would be our muscle" He said getting up off the bed. "Let's get to work"


	35. Chapter 35

Start spreading the news Chapter 35

AN: I can not believe I am on chapter 35! I love all of my stories but this one is my favorite! I hate Georgina so she will get what is coming to her of course. Thank you to everyone who reviews!! Sorry it took me so long to update.

"Ryan" Julie greeted smiling him as he walked into her office building. " Serena told me you two were taking a long lunch to pick a wedding cake out. You two should have done that weeks ago trust me I am an expert on weddings"

"Hey, Julie. Serena and I just got a little distracted but we want something simple so we will get our cake on time" Ryan said to her as Serena walked up. "Hey" He said to her then kissed her.

"Go on you two. Take all the time you need I have the office covered" Julie said to them then walked off.

"Hey. You are a little early" Serena said looking at her husband who smiled at her softly.

"I didn't want us to be late" He told her as they left the office. Ryan was debating on whether to tell her about the phone call Sandy received this morning.

"Are you ok?" Serena said him concerned able to tell something was on his mind.

"I was just getting ready to ask you that" Ryan replied as Serena smiled at him.

"I was just a little sick to my stomach earlier but no throwing up so I am great" She reassured him as they made their way to his car.

Meanwhile

Georgina sat in her hotel suite on her computer trying to find out everything on Serena's fiancé and his family.

"No wonder his father was not so trusting he used to be an attorney." She said out loud to herself then look down at the newspaper at the picture of Serena grinning happily along with her fiancé in the picture. "Enjoy it well it lasts S because soon you will not be happy for a VERY long time" Georgina grinned wickedly down at the picture then went back to work on her computer.

Chuck's hotel room

"I really LOVE the way you think" Chuck said to Summer after she told him her ideas then looked at Blair then Summer. "The two of you could be sister's and you know how I fantasy of a threesome with two sisters but you two would due"

"I think you are forgetting I know your girlfriend very well" Summer told him glaring at him.

"Don't worry Chuck is just being Chuck. If he was trying to get us into bed he would have made his move by now" Blair said to Summer as Chuck nodded in agreement. "Once a pervert always a pervert." Chuck glared at her. "Come on, you know it's true don't' deny it"

"You still want me and you are just bitter I dumped you years ago" Chuck fought back at her.

"Would you two stop?! You are driving me crazy with all your fighting." Summer exclaimed annoyed. Chuck and Blair fought more than her and Seth which made her wonder if they was more then dislike between them.

Ryan sat next to Serena holding her hand in the examining room waiting for the doctor to come back with the pregnancy test results. He looked up at his wife who looked nervous but he felt more calm and at peace then he ever imagined he would waiting for results on whether he was going to be a father or not. If he had not have found the Cohen's he knew that he would have never felt so happy or meet Serena. If he would have stayed in Chino he would ended up in jail or stuck in a dead end job and completely unhappy.

"Serena" He said in a low voice and she turned to look at her husband as he stroked her hand softly with his thumb. "For as long as I can remember I was scared of being a father because of how I grew up but after meeting the Cohen's I realized what a real family is about. Now I want a family with you more than anything" He said to her causing Serena to bite her lip as a tears fell down her cheek and he wiped them away.

"What if I am not pregnant?" She asked him as he leaned in closer giving her a seductive grin.

"Well I have the whole honeymoon to work on that" Ryan replied smiling at her seductively making her laugh and kiss him.

"Well I guess I should have knocked" Dr. Deanna Thompson said entering the examining room smiling causing the couple to pull apart looking at her anxiously for the results as she shut the door behind her. " Congratulations are in order. Would you two like to see your baby?" She asked the couple who both smiled at the news walked over to the sonogram machine.

Ryan and Serena walked out of the doctor's office holding hands both smiling. Once they were outside Ryan pulled her into his arms while looking into her eyes with amazement in his eyes.

"I knew you were pregnant but seeing our baby in a sonogram" He began but stopped feeling lost for words.

"But now it feels so real. I was so nervous but being with you here today all of that faded at away." She said touching his cheek softly as she stared into his eyes and he smiled at her then he pulled her into a short but loving kiss.

"Let's go to lunch. Are you hungry?" He asked her and before she could respond her stomach growled making both of them laugh.

"Yes, if you couldn't tell all ready. I really want Chinese" She told him as they walked down the steps. "There is a place I love two blocks from here" She said to him then looked more serious. " So what are you not telling me? When you first came to pick me up I could tell something is wrong"

"I was just worried Julie would see through us and I am not a very good liar" Ryan said to her not telling the complete truth. He hated keeping things from her but he did not want to ruin their moment with talk of Georgina.

Julie walked into Kirsten art gallery smiling but her smile fell away and her eyes narrowed as soon as she turned the corner to come face to face with Hailey.

"Julie" Hailey said with a look of disgust and Julie returned that same look.

"Hailey. I should have know you only show up when you hear open bar" Julie said to her. "It's not like you actually care that Ryan is getting married because I know you haven't been to visit in a year. But a year is just not long enough"

"Like you can talk Julie Cooper never misses a good social opportunity to find that next rich guy" Hailey fired back at her.

"STOP IT!" Kirsten yelled walking up annoyed as the both of them looked at her. " You two need to just get over the past. I can't take it anymore because I love the both of you and you NEED to get over this immature grudge" Kirsten stressed to them. "Hailey, Julie has changed" Hailey snorted while Julie glared at her. "She is dating Frank who is an every day guy not some millionaire if she was still a gold digger she would have married Bullit"

"Thanks Kiki" Julie said with a smug smile as Hailey shook her head rolling her eyes.

"Julie, Hailey has grown up too! She is a mature adult who runs her own business" Kirsten said to Julie who huffed as Hailey smiled softly.

"Ok, but I am only being civil to you because Ryan and Kiki are very important to me" Julie honestly said to Hailey holding out her hand hesitantly.

"Me too" Hailey said shaking her head as the both of them both refused to look at each other.

"Good!" Kirsten exclaimed glad that they even agreed to try to be civil to each other. "Let's all go to lunch"

Chuck's hotel room

"Ok, I better get to work " Summer said getting up from the table she was sat at with Chuck and Blair. "Call me later with the information I need." She said turning to Chuck who nodded at her. "Blair, I will see you at dinner tomorrow night at the Cohen's" She added getting up then left the room in a hurry to get to work.

"If she was single" Chuck said staring at the door taking a deep breath shaking his head.

"What you would sleep with her and make her utterly disgusted with you?" Blair asked him smiling as she got up. Chuck smirked at her sitting in his chair.

"Oh, Blair. We both know I was your first and best lay." Chuck said to her leaning forward as she glared at him going to leave but he stood up grabbing her arm. "See you can't even deny it" He said as she turned around looking into his eyes as she took a deep breath.

"I am not having this conversation." She said as she pulled her arm out of his grasp then headed to the door.

"Blair" He called out to her walking towards her as she stopped and turned around to see him standing there. They stared at each other both breathing deeply then leaned in grabbing each other and kissed passionately making their way back to the bed.

Kaitlin called Chuck's cell phone got his voice mail for the 3rd time now being annoyed and hung up. It was very unlike Chuck to answer his phone especially when she called him.

"Kaitlin?" She heard her name being called out and turned around and saw Spencer Bullit.

"Spencer" Kaitlin said to him surprised to see him. It had been years since she had seen him actually since she was 15 years old.

"Oh my god. It is you! "Spencer said to her looking at the women who used to be a young teenage girl. "You have definitely grown-up" He said to her walking up to her.

"Well you have aged gracefully with only a modest amount of fine lines and winkles" Kaitlin shot back not seeing any but now that he would feel insecure about being older see had to use his age against him. He was even better looking then he was when she was fifteen years old.

"Right" Spencer said shaking his head at her. " Were you here visiting my dad?"

"We are having lunch" Kaitlin replied looking up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"He is going to have lunch with us squirt" Bullit said walking up to them in the lobby of his office building. "Where is Chuck?" He asked her.

"He can't make it." Kaitlin said covering not wanting to admit that she could not reach him. "How about Sushi for lunch?" She suggested to Bullit.

AN: A quick poll would you prefer Kaitlin with Chuck or someone else or would you prefer Chuck with Blair? Please let me know!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

AN: I am so sorry it took me so long to update I had a bit of writer's block and things have been crazy too. Hope you enjoy!

Serena was sitting at desk when she felt a severe wave of nausea hit her and ran to the bathroom hoping that she would make it. Luckily she made it into the bathroom into the stall before her stomach emptied into the toilet. Even after getting sick she still was feeling nauseous so she stayed crouched down on the ground in front of the toilet.

"Serena, are you ok?" Julie asked startling her as she stood behind her in the bathroom not hearing her enter. Serena took a deep breath then turned to her with a weak smile going to stand up but felt dizziness hit her stumbling and Julie reacted quickly leaning down to steady her.

"It must have been the Chinese that Ryan and I had for lunch" She said to her boss and friend looking exhausted as Julie looked at her smiling softly.

"Serena" She said to her in a soft voice as she rubbed her shoulder. "I am the mother of three children so I know morning sickness when I see it. Congratulations" Serena bit her lip then took a deep breath. "Oh, sweetie does not Ryan know?"

"Ryan was the one who actually figured out I was pregnant before I did" She confided in Julie. "We wanted to wait until after we came back from the honeymoon to tell people. So you can't say anything"

"Of course" Julie said rubbing her back soothingly. "How far along are you?"

"Seven weeks" Serena replied feeling slightly relieved that she didn't have to worry about hiding her morning sickness at work anymore.

"Well you should take the rest of this week off" Julie said as Serena went to protest. "I know you are going on your honeymoon but you have so much going on with the wedding. I will call Kaitlin and have her help me out. Believe it or not she is a pretty hard worker."

"But I am taking off two weeks for my honeymoon" Serena protested as she started to stand up and Julie helped her up giving her a stern look. "People will be suspicious"

"No, you are getting married on Saturday so you are running last minute errands." She told her as they exited the restroom. "And I am the boss so I am demanding that you take the rest of this week off no arguing with me" Julie finished making Serena smiled at her then hugged her gratefully.

"Thanks, Julie. I am going to go home and take nap" She said then covering her mouth as she yawned looking very tired. "I am ok to drive home" Serena added seeing the concern in Julie's eyes.

"I will call you later to check on you" She said to her as Serena picked up her purse nodding then left. Julie watched as she left the office with worried about her getting home safely. Serena had become like a daughter to her over the past few months and the fact she was marrying Ryan who she had come to love like a son over the years.

Chuck's Hotel Room

Blair and Chuck are sitting at the table in his room across from each other both staring at the table looking very comfortable.

"I can't believe I almost slept with you again!" Blair said looking ashamed of herself as she stared at her right hand and the emerald ring Nate had given her for her birthday.

"God, what was I thinking!" Chuck exclaimed looking very guilty and ashamed as well. He really cared for Kaitlin and it scared the hell out of him because every relationship he had been in ended up being a disaster.

"Can we pretend like this never happened ? Nate will never forgive me. Kaitlin doesn't seem like she will be too forgiving either. Not to mention we will cause more drama for S and Ryan" Blair pointed out to Chuck feeling terrified he would tell someone about their slip. Chuck and Blair's eyes finally met and a moment of silence passed but it felt like a hours to Blair.

"Your right. This was a one time slip of bad judgment and we will never do it again. Us confessing will just ease our guilt and cause them pain. So let's never speak of what happened ever not even to Serena ever" Chuck stressed to her as Blair nodded in agreement.

"Agreed." Blair said standing up then headed towards the door of his room leaving quickly and not looking back. Chuck reached for his phone seeing two missed phone calls from Kaitlin then it hit him.

"Damn!" He exclaimed remember they were supposed to have lunch with Bullit today. He knew that he needed to do serious damage control with out giving away himself away with his slip with Blair. Chuck dialed Kaitlin's number not sure if he wanted her to answer or not but he needed to call her. She did not answer so he knew that she had to be pretty angry with him. "Kaitlin, I just remembered we were supposed to have lunch with Bullit today. I was so busy coming up with ways to keep Georgina away from Serena's wedding that I let time get away from me. Please call me when you get this" He said to her voicemail.

Ryan's office

"There is a woman here that says she has an appointment to see you but I don't have one on the book" Ryan's secretary told him over the phone.

"Send her in" He said to her curious to who would be stopping by unannounced. The door opened and he saw Hailey walking in his office. "Hailey" He greeted her surprised standing up then smiled as she grinned at him.

"Look at you all grown up and successful" Hailey teased him making him smile back and they hugged briefly. "Sorry to come by unannounced but I come bearing gifts" She said to him as he looked at her empty hands. "Well they aren't on me but I have them. A very good friend of mine happens to own a very upcoming boutique here in Berkley. She owes me one so I arrange for Serena get a new wardrobe for your honeymoon"

"You didn't have to do that" Ryan began to say to her but she cut him off quickly.

"I know that I didn't have to but I wanted to so let me. Think of it as an official apology to you for me being such a bitch to you when we first met." She said to him not going to accept no for an answer. " So where are you going on the honeymoon?"

"I am not sure. In Vegas I lost a bet so she got to pick where we are going and she won't tell me where we are going. Serena won't even let me pack my own suitcase because she is scared I will figure it out." Ryan explained to her.

"So what kind of bet did you lose?" Hailey asked him with interest as they easily made conversation like real family.

There was a knock on Chuck's hotel room door and he hurried over opening it to see Georgina Sparks standing there.

"I didn't know whores went door to door to get business" Chuck told her looking at her with disgust as she looked unfazed by his statement trying to walk into his room. "You are not welcome in my room. Actually you are not welcome in this city so way don't you slink back to whatever poor sucker that you are taking advantage of" He informed her blocking her way so she couldn't enter his room.

"I see you are still the same lonely pathetic loser who still can't get keep a girl's interest for more than a week." Georgina said to him with a smug smile on her face. "A week is being generous because even a night with you is too much"

"This is your one and ONLY warning to leave Serena and Ryan alone. Why didn't you just get on a plane? I will even arrange a limo to take you there and make sure you get on the plane personally" Chuck offered her wanting her gone before she could cause any trouble.

"Chucky, why would I leave when one of my oldest friend's is getting married on Saturday?" Georgina said to him innocently. "I am very anxious to meet the soon to be groom. Ryan, right? He looked really hot in the paper so it has me curious if he is as good looking in person" Georgina said to him.

"That's something that you won't be finding out ever" They heard a voice behind them call out in a angry tone. Kaitlin stood there glaring Georgina. "You must be Georgina" Kaitlin said looking her up and down. "Chuck was right you aren't much to look at" She added crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, sweetie. I was the first girl to ever have your boyfriend. He wasn't much then and I can't imagine he is much better now" She threw back at her trying to keep her cool.

" If you need to think it was him who was lousy lay, not him to get you through the day then by all means go on thinking it" Kaitlin said unaffected by her comments. "But you are going to stay away from Ryan's wedding to Serena."

"I can't do that I already bought a dress and everything" Georgina said to her causing Kaitlin to walk towards her. "Serena and I go way back and I can't imagine not being there. It would crush me"

"I will crush you if you go" Kaitlin warned her as Georgina rolled her eyes. Before Georgina could react Kaitlin grabbed her by the hair roughly knocking her off balance onto the floor. Georgina struggled to get away but Kaitlin pulled her hair harder making her cry out in pain. "Gee, I wonder if you would be so excited to go with a black eye?" She said raising her fist.

"Ok! I will stay away" Georgina said to her in a pain but Kaitlin did not release her. Kaitlin looked at Chuck.

" I didn't think we can trust you" Kaitlin said to her glancing at Chuck who nodded taking his cell out of his pocket.

"I'll call the limo to pick us up and take us to go pack her up then put her on a plane" He said then began making arrangements.

AN: Reviews are appreciated! Is this the last of Georgina? Hmm.. Maybe…Maybe not…


	37. Chapter 37

Start Spreading the news New York New York

Chapter 37

AN: I am not sure how many of you out there watch Gossip Girl but I suggest it! Chuck Bass is too much and I can't help but love him. He and Kaitlin are perfect for each other!

Kaitlin glared at Georgina as she sat next to Chuck in his limousine to the airport. Georgina was pouring herself a glass of champagne looking too relaxed for someone being forced to leave town.

"Are you sure that S wouldn't want me to come to her wedding? We use to be close and we used to even share boyfriends" Georgina said then took a drink of her champagne.

"If you keep talking then I am going to give you a black eye for the road" Kaitlin threatened her hoping she would say more so she could hit her.

"I would shut up if I were you" Chuck told Georgina who rolled her at him.

"Fine, I just want to go home" Georgina gave in but Kaitlin did not believe her for a moment. The rest of the ride to the airport was quiet. "To prove I am true to my word you guys can walk me to the ticket gate." She offered to them as they arrived at the airport.

"I'll do better then that I bought tickets for Kaitlin and I so we can see you to your gate" Chuck said as the limo driver opened the door for them then went to the truck to get Georgina's suitcase.

"If you want to waste your money then it's fine by me" She shrugged as Kaitlin got out of the limo first then she followed and Chuck after her. Georgina took her bags and they walked into the airport up to the check-in counter while Chuck and Kaitlin went to the one next to her. Georgina smiled at the ticket agent looking nervous then passed her license along with a piece of paper.

"Where are you flying to today?" The lady behind the desk asked her as she opened the letter reading it and she looked up at Georgina who looked over at Kaitlin and Chuck hesitantly and nodded at the agent named Linda.

"New York city" She said to her as Chuck and Kaitlin looked over at her.

"How many bags?" Linda asked her as she typed in the computer quickly.

"Just one" She said to her sitting her bag on the scale.

'This is too easy' Chuck thought watching her check-in as he and Kaitlin did the same. A few seconds later he saw a four security guards approaching them.

"You two need to come with me" One of the guards said to him firmly.

"Is there a problem?" Chuck asked him confused as the guards surrounded him and Kaitlin.

"You two are coming with us now" The guard repeated to him taking his arm and a guard took Kaitlin's arm as well.

"Hey! Get your hands off of me" Kaitlin said as the guards began handcuffing them.

"You are making a huge mistake. I'm Chuck Bass" Chuck said to them then glared at Georgina who pretended to be frightened. "You bitch!" He spat at her as the guards were pulling Kaitlin and Chuck away in handcuffs.

Chuck was pacing in the jail cell furious as Kaitlin sat on a bed fuming as well.

"She is going to get it. The gloves are coming off!" Chuck exclaimed while continuing to pace. "I can't believe she passed the ticketing agent a note saying we were going to force her into a prostitution ring. She will wish that is what I had in mind for her but it will be much worse"

"I should have just beat her up. When I see her I am hitting her no matter where we are" Kaitlin said to him clenching her fists.

"It's been awhile since I have been called down to a jail" Sandy Cohen said to them as he walked up to the cell.

"We did nothing wrong" Kaitlin said to him standing up. "Can you get us out of here?"

"Already done. The girl who filed a report on you gave the flight attendant a fake id and ran off before taking to the police" Sandy informed them as an officer came to unlock the cell.

"I knew it seemed too easy. I can't believe that I fell for it!" Chuck exclaimed furious as he exited the cell.

"So who is the girl that put you in here?" He asked him as Chuck sighed not wanting to explain but they needed everyone to be on their toes to keep Georgina away

"Her name is Geogina Sparks" Chuck began explaining as they began to walk to get their personal items. "She is trouble and is set on causing it at Ryan and Serena's wedding. I was trying to get her to leave town"

"Does Serena have a friend named Sarah?" Sandy asked Chuck whose eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "I had a feeling that she was lying when she called. She wanted Ryan and Serena's address to send a wedding gift to them. I told her I would take a message and have Serena call her"

"That would have been Georgina" Chuck said to him trying to come up with a sure fire way to get Georgina out of everyone's lives and making it as humiliating and embarrassing her as possible. "We shouldn't mention anything about this to Serena because Ryan said she is nervous that something will go wrong"

"Yeah, she didn't look so good the last time I saw her like she is getting sick or something. My mom called me to fill in with her worried that Serena has enough stress so she gave her the rest of the week off" Kaitlin said to them.

Early evening

Ryan walked into the front door carrying his briefcase and a large paper bag in the other.

"Hey" He heard Serena call out to him from the living room as he made his way there. She was laying on the sofa with her hair pulled up in a messy bun wearing a white ribbed tank top and a red satin pajama pants with a blanket at her feet.

"Hey" Ryan greeted her back looking concerned as she sat up slowly and he sat next to her. "Did you come home early?" He asked her able to tell that she had been sleeping not too long ago.

"Julie sent me home when she caught me in the bathroom after getting sick." Serena said to him then sniffed the air. "Mmm, what's in the bag?" She asked him feeling hungry for the first time today after throwing up her lunch. Ryan smiled at her then opened up the bag pulling out a large container sitting it on the coffee today then square paper box as well.

"I stopped to pick up Chicken soup and grill cheese sandwiches at the café you love so much" He said to her making her grin. "I thought it would be easy on your stomach" He added.

"Hopefully it will" Serena said to him then leaned over kissing him for a few moments. "You are the best husband ever" She told him.

"I am" He teased her making her giggle as she opened the to go box taking out a sandwich. "Julie knows now" Ryan said not asking knowing how nosy Julie was and accurate when it came to figuring things like this out. Serena nodded at him looking sorry as she was chewed the sandwich. "Hey, I want to tell everyone I know so I am not mad. But know Teresa and Julie know and secrets never stay secrets long"

"Julie and Teresa would never tell anyone" Serena said to him then paused. "Would Teresa?" She began to worry.

"No" Ryan said putting his hand on her thigh rubbing it softly. "But people tend to find things out. If I have learned anything while I have been with the Cohen's it is secrets tend to come out before you are ready for them too" Serena frowned and Ryan began to worry once again. "I am sorry.."

"Ryan" Serena cut him off as she put her hand over top of his. "I am not dying or anything I am just pregnant." She began then stopped realizing where his anxiety was coming from. His blue eyes darkened but his face stayed neutral. Serena threw the sandwich in the box and sat on Ryan straddling his lap looking into his eyes. "I am so sorry for saying that. You thought you lost a baby with Teresa years ago then you lost.."

"It's ok" Ryan told her now cutting her off by placing his hand to her lips softly. "I just get a little nervous sometimes too. Serena, I have never been this happy before and I can't the idea of losing either one of you so I am going to be a little over protective." Serena smiled at him while caressing him cheek.

"You won't. Promise me I won't ever lose you" She asked him as he ran his hand through her hair.

"I promised you that already and I will again on Saturday" Ryan told her then Serena leaned in kissing him. The kiss turned passionate but Ryan pulled away. "Eat then I will take you upstairs" He told her as she pouted but moved off his lap and grabbed her sandwich again.

**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long I have had a busy month! I promise more Seth & Summer and all of the people who were not in this chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38

Start Spreading the News, New York, New York

Chapter 38

AN: I am SO sorry that it took me so long to update but I could not get over my writers block for quite awhile. I had to go back and read the story from the first chapter to the last. Hope that you guys like this chapter!

Serena opened her eyes hearing the shower running in the bathroom then glanced at the alarm clock seeing that it was only 7:00am. She sat up slowly waiting for the nausea to hit her but it didn't surprising her making her smile. A few moments later she heard the shower turn off and she couldn't help but smile bigger at the thought of Ryan all wet only wearing a towel.

Ryan walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist to see his wife looking at him with lust in her eyes causing him to swallow hard.

"Good morning" Serena said to him with her eyes raking over his body then set back on his eyes.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" He asked her already knowing the answer to his question by the look in her eyes. She threw the covers of her revealing her naked body and got off the bed making her way over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck then began kissing his ear. "Mmm, I would love to spend the whole day in bed with you but I have an important meeting this afternoon." Ryan managed to get out with his eyes closed with his hands on her hips while she nibbled his ear.

"Then we have a few hours." She whispered into his ear as her hands went to his towel and pulled it off quickly. Ryan's hands went to her face so he could pull her to him and kiss her as they made their way to the bed.

Seth and Summer's house

"I'll get it" Seth called out to his wife as he made his way to the door to answer it. He opened it to see Kaitlin and Chuck.

"Where is Summer?" Kaitlin asked walking in before they were invited in the house and Chuck followed her.

"Come on in" Seth said as he closed the door. "So what are you two doing her at 7am?"

"You two weren't having sex were you?" Kaitlin asked winkling her nose looking disgusted as she noticed Seth wearing a blue and white striped robe.

"Seth?" Summer said coming down the stairs wearing her blue pajamas then she noticed their guests. "Kaitlin, Chuck? Did something happen?" She asked looking panicked hurrying down the stairs.

"Yeah you could say that" Chuck told her with anger in his eyes. "That bitch is going to PAY" He exclaimed furious as Summer and Seth looked lost.

"We took Georgina to the airport to have her leave town and she told them we were forcing her into a prostitution ring. We were in jail until Sandy got us out but she gave them a fake ID so they couldn't hold us." Kaitlin informed Summer and Seth. Summer glared biting her lip angry as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"The situation is simple" Seth said as everyone looked at him in disbelief. "The only person who can defeat a someone like her is a person who thinks exactly like her. Julie Cooper"

"Oh my god! You are right!" Summer exclaimed feeling very proud of Seth and walked over to him then give him a kiss.

"No offense but your mom is seems like no match for Georgina." Chuck told his girlfriend who grinned at him.

"You have not met the REAL Julie Cooper" Kaitlin said to him as Seth and Summer nodded in agreement.

Later that afternoon

Serena is looking through a magazine as she is laying outside on a hammock enjoying the beautiful day.

"Hey" Ryan called out waking up to her making up at him. "Is there room for me in that hammock?" He asked her smiling.

"Only if I can have a kiss." Serena replied as he leaned down kissing her. She moved over and he climb on when she snuggled up to him. "How was your meeting?" She asked him.

"It went great." He told her as he ran on his hands through her hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. I only felt sick for a few hours today but I am feeling great now" She reassured him. "Summer called inviting us to have dinner with her and Seth at their place. Zach and Taylor will be there too. I told her we would come. I hope that's ok." She said to him hopefully.

"As long as you are up to it" He said to her looking concerned for her and Serena leaned in kissing him . "Well, food is over rated." He added as she giggled and he touched her cheek softly. "I can't wait to marry you again."

"You keep talking like that and we won't make it to dinner." Serena told her looking at him with a glint in her eye. Ryan smiled and pulled her to him kissing her but his cell phone began ringing in his pocket. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to see that it was Seth calling.

"Seth" He greeted him while he snuggled close to his wife on the hammock.

"Ryan" Seth said into the receiver grinning as he played a video game. "Summer and I wanted to make sure you two were coming for dinner. You two newlyweds tend to end up locked up at home and not out."

" We will be there, Seth." Ryan told his brother looking annoyed as shook his head.

"Ryan, Ryan. You and Serena are in the very early newlywed stage, which Summer and I spent much of it in bed." Seth said to him.

"Beds are boring" Ryan said to him as Serena bit back a grin. "There are countertops, floors, balconies" He started to explain.

"Please stop! I am getting images that I DO NOT want" Seth told him disgusted as Ryan laughed. "Just be here before 7."

Serena smiled at her husband as he hung up his cell phone with a smile on his face.

"We should be a late" Ryan said to her with a smirk as Serena nodded grinning at him before they kissed.

Seth and Summer's house

Seth opened the front door to see Ryan and Serena standing on the doorstep and he frowned at him.

"You two are late. It's almost 7:30" He said to him as Serena walked up hugging him.

"Sorry! We shared a shower to be environment friend and I could not behave myself." Serena teased him winking then walked into the house. Ryan just grinned at him following her into the house.

"Ryan, all this smiling your doing is creeping me out" Seth called out to him closing the front door. Ryan just shrugged at him making Seth relax a little. "Now non verbal Ryan I am very use to."

Serena walked into the kitchen to see Taylor and Summer talking as they poured glasses of wine.

"Serena." Summer said walking over and hugged her smiling. "You're late." She teased her causing Serena to smile at her.

"Give her a break." Taylor called out as she poured another glass of wine then went to pour more.

"I'm not drinking so I will fit in my dress on my wedding day" Serena said to Taylor as Summer and Taylor nodded understandingly.

"The week before my wedding I counted every single calorie I ate so I would fit in my dress." Summer sympathized with Serena. " What would you like to drink?"

" Water would be great." Serena said to her. "Thanks for inviting us to dinner." Serena said to Summer as she handed her a glass of water. "What is going on with you guys?" She asked them.

"Zach and I are all moved in to our new house!" Taylor squealed jumping up and down. "He actually was willing to spend a whole day shopping for our new furniture and decorations." Serena and Summer looked at her unable to relate to her.

"Seth would run into traffic if I made him do that." Summer said before taking a sip of her wine.

"I would never ask Ryan to that because he would hate that." Serena replied as Summer shook her head. "Hey, Ryan and I have an understanding that if either of us do not want to do anything we should not have to." Summer and Taylor both now shook their heads at her.

"Oh, Serena. Our job as woman is to make men do things that they do not want to do." Taylor said to her. " Men need to be molded and we are the ones who need to do that."

"I hate that people think that!" Serena said shaking her head. "I want to make my husband happy not make him do things that he hates."

"What if what he hates is what you love?" Summer asked her raising a brow.

"We can have separate lives You are not going to have everything in common with someone." Serena said to them a they shook their heads at her.

"This is why you and Atwood are perfect for each other. Seth better expect to do whatever I want him to do even though he will bitch he will do it." Summer informed her.

"Summer is right." Taylor told her. " Zach and I usually agree on most things but when we don't he ends up giving in."

Summer & Seth's living room

"They are in there talking about us I just know it." Seth said to Zach and Ryan.

"You are just being paranoid." Zach said to him as Ryan nodded in agreement.

"Says the two unmarried men." Seth said as Ryan raised a brow at him. "Sorry, says the one unmarried and one completely wrong man. You and Serena are newlyweds so it will take awhile for her to start making you do all of the things you do not like doing."

"Summer has been making you do that from the first moment you started dating." Ryan pointed out as Zach nodded in agreement. "Serena and I have an agreement that we do not have to do things just to appease each other if we don't enjoy something."

"You are SO clueless" Seth said shaking his head at him as Zach did the same.

"I agree with Cohen here. All women say that ..well expect Taylor she just likes to be bossy and demanding from moment one." Zach said to him.

Atwood house the next morning

Serena is loading the dishwasher as her cell phone rings and she reaches for it.

"Hello" Serena answered as she continued loading the plates.

"May I speak to Serena Ver Der Woodsen?" A man asked causing her to pause since she did not recognize the voice on the line.

"This is her." She replied hesitantly after a short pause as she leaned up against the kitchen counter.

"Serena. My name is Thomas Marshall. I was wondering if you would be interested in being the new face of FeFe cosmetics. Before you answer I just ask you let me meet with you to discuss everything. Say over lunch today?" He asked her.

"I have been out of the modeling business for awhile now." Serena said to him ready to tell him no.

"I know but I want to change that. Serena, I am aware you have a job as an interior decorator and you are getting married. There are only a few hours time required from you but the pay is very good. Just meet with me and if you decided to say no then no hard feelings." Thomas suggested to her.

"Ok. Where am I meeting you?" Serena asked him. She was thinking of the money that she could make easily and she always had enjoyed modeling.

"Great! Pierre's on 22nd Street at 1. I am looking forward to meeting with you." He said to her then hung up.

Serena immediately dialed Ryan's phone number at work as she walked to the bedroom to find something to wear to lunch.

"Good morning, Ryan Atwood's office." His secretary answered the phone.

"Hey, it's Serena. Is Ryan in?" Serena asked her while looking at a green dress in her closet.

"Hi, Serena. I will put you right through." She said then put her on hold and music began to play.

"Hey, I am glad you called." Ryan greeted his wife into the phone. "What are you doing today?"

"Actually I just got a call from Thomas Marshall of FeFe cosmetics and he wants me to be their new face. I promised I would meet him for lunch to discuss it but that is it. Besides he probably wouldn't want a pregnant woman to represent his company." She told her husband.

"He would be crazy not to want you pregnant or not pregnant. If you want to do this then you should." Ryan reassured her making her smile.

"I am kind of leaning towards it but I need to find out all the details first." She said to him.

"Call me after." He told her while the other line on his phone rang.

"Of course. I love you." Serena told him as she selected a dress out of the closet.

"I love you too." He said back to her before hanging up the phone.

Pierre's

"Well what do you say?" Thomas asked Serena with a grin before taking a drink of his water.

"It sounds great but there is something I need to tell you that could change your mind. Not only are my husband and I getting remarried this week but I am pregnant." She told him waiting her him to get up.

"So? We will work with that no big deal. Actually it may work in our favor because Hollywood loves the baby bump watch. Unless you aren't comfortable with it? We could do the shoots now and after you have the baby if you prefer." He told her.

"Wow, you do really want me for this. You have got yourself a deal." She answered him with a grin and they shook hands.

"Normally this would call for champagne but we will have to just celebrate over water." He told her smiling as he held up his water and they toasted glasses. "Let's get down to business shall we." He began to say going over all of the details.

Meanwhile outside Pierre's

Georgina was walking the glass windows when she looked in spotting Serena laughing and smiling with a middle aged man in a suit.

"It is my lucky day." She said softly with a malicious grin on her face. Georgina walked over to the Newspaper stand grabbing a paper and crossed the street then took a seat on the bench waiting Serena to leave.

Ryan's office

"So kid. Are you nervous about the wedding? I know you are already married but the stress of all the guest tend to make a guy nervous." Sandy asked him as he crumbled up the empty wrapper of his deli sandwich.

"I am only nervous that something will go wrong and upset Serena." Ryan told him looking nervous.

"Everything will go off with out a problem. You'll see." Sandy said giving him a reassuring grin.

" I am sure you are right." Ryan said to him. "Serena was asked to be the new face of FeFe cosmetics. She is meeting with someone from the company right now."

"That is great!" Sandy said standing up. "Keep us updated on it. I better get back or I will be late to class. See you tomorrow night for dinner."

"We will be there." Ryan said getting up then Sandy hugged him before leaving. Ryan walked back over to his chair as a feeling of dread and worry hit him. He looked down at the picture of him and Serena as he sat down in his chair. 'I need to get a grip or I am going to drive Serena during her pregnancy.' He thought as he pulled his cell phone out of this desk to send his wife a text message that said I will pick up Thai food one the way home. I love you.

Parking garage stairwell

Serena is lying on the floor unconscious at the bottom of the steps with a big bump on her head**.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**AN: This chapter is for thekiller 00!**

Ryan sat next to Serena's bed listening to her heart monitor and the fetal heart monitor giving up a strong heart beat but he was terrified that they could stop at any moment. Serena had not been in his life that long but now he could not imagine his life without her in it or their unborn child. He looked at Serena's face as she slept peacefully but he felt anything but.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He heard Seth's voice call out to him causing him to turn away from his sleeping wife in the hospital bed.

"I felt like it would be rubbing it in. I know that you and Summer are trying to have a baby." Ryan admitted to his brother.

"We are but you could have come to me. I know that I can be very selfish and self centered most of the time but I think sometimes even I have my moments." Seth said to Ryan sitting in the chair next to him by Serena's bed. "I sat through a Journey concert for you."

"I know that was hard for you." Ryan told him with a small smile then turned his attention back to Serena. "The Bullit was the first one to know that Serena was pregnant." Ryan shared with him.

"He did knock up twelve different women. So you found out after the Bullit." Seth said shocked trying to distract Ryan.

"No, the Bullit told me." Ryan confessed to him as Seth mouth fell open in shock. "I know. I was the one who had to convince Serena to take a pregnancy test."

"I see you are still the king of doing everything in your life the opposite way that it should be." Seth said to him shaking his head.

"Hey, I didn't get Serena pregnant until we were married." Ryan pointed out to him then turned back to Serena. "She and the baby have to be ok." He said softly running his thumb along Serena's hand that he held in his.

Seth remained quiet wanting to promise him that they would be but he knew that he couldn't promise him that. Ryan had lost so much in his life and Seth wasn't sure what would happen to him if he lost Serena and the baby.

"Are you thirsty? Coffee? " Seth asked Ryan who nodded at him. "I will be right back." He said then left the room shutting the door behind him.

Ryan leaned down on the putting his head on the bed as he held her hand in his. He was exhausted but refused to leave for room for a minute even though he had been there for 8 hours without any food and drink. They tried to get him to leave but Sandy talked the hospital into letting him stay there after visiting hours.

"Ryan" he heard Serena soft voice as his head whipped up to look at his wife. Serena's eyes were fluttering open and shut.

"Serena." He whispered out in gruff voice as he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "How are you feeling? I should get the doctor." He said to her with concern.

"No, please not yet." She said to him with her eyes fully open as she stared at him then swallowed. "I need to know how the baby is first. "

"They said the baby's heart beat was weak when you first came in but now it is back to normal but they need to monitor you and the baby for 24 to 48 hours to make sure everything is fine." Ryan explained to her as she let out a sigh of relief as tears rolled down her cheeks. "What happened to you? Did you fall down the stairs at the parking garage?" He asked her as he saw her eyes fill with anger and fear.

**Flash back**

Serena heard her cell phone chirp in her purse as she walked up the steps of the parking garage to her car. She stopped on the stairs to reach into her purse to grabbing her phone to read the text message. She grinned as she read the text message on her blackberry from Ryan then went to write him back but a voice stopped her.

"Miss me?" She heard Georgina ask causing her to look up to see her standing three steps up from her at the top of the landing.

"Georgina, what are you doing here?" Serena asked her surprised to see her there.

"I am going to take that as a no. There has been something bother me that I just had to clear up with you. You are getting remarried on Saturday and I didn't get an invitation in mail. It must have got lost in the mail." She said to Serena.

"We haven't spoken in over three years. The last time we saw each other we got into a screaming match. We haven't been friends in a very long time." Serena said to her as Georgina put her hand over her heart.

"Ouch that hurts, S." Georgina replied with a pout but smiled a few seconds later. "My guess is you don't want your yummy new husband to meet me because you are scared he will fuck me just like Dan did."

Serena glared at Georgina, "Ryan is nothing like Dan. You aren't coming anywhere near my wedding or my husband. We are done here." She told her as she went to walk up the stairs past her but Georgina blocked her way.

"No, you are the one who is done." She threatened Serena as she grabbed her by the arms starting to push her backwards.

"Please stop! I am pregnant!" Serena exclaimed panicked her eyes filled with fear causing Georgina to laugh.

"I guess then I will be doing a favor for Ryan as well. I promise I will keep his bed warm." She taunted her before shoving her hard done the steps. Serena body hit the step hard then she hit her head on the bottom landing before blacking out.

**End of Flash back**

"Georgina has their blocking the stairwell and pushed me down them. I told her I was pregnant but she pushed me anyway." Serena told her husband whose blue eyes filled with rage as he went to get up out of his chair. "No, please don't leave me!" She cried out grabbing his hand as he stopped and looked down at her. "I will file a police report but now I just need you."

Ryan nodded at her trying to calm his anger as he sat back down in his chair holding her hand in his, "I had to tell everyone about the baby. I am sorry that we couldn't do it together." He apologized to her.

"No, I understand. How did they take it?" She asked him looking nervous. Serena was not sure if everyone would be happy for them.

"Everyone was very happy for us. Sandy and Kirsten were debating what they want to be called because Kirsten said that she wasn't ready to be called a grandma yet. Sandy is voting on Nana for her." Ryan told her making Serena giggle. He couldn't help but grin as her giggle rang out through the hospital room. Her giggle was one of the things that made him fall in love with her. "I love your giggle. I hope that our little girl has your giggle."

Serena smiled at him blushing, "I am glad that someone does. Blair and Nate use to give me such a hard time about my giggle ever since elementary school. Oh, I have a name that Kirsten could use instead of Grandma. What do you think of GG or Bebe?"

"I never heard of those but I think Kirsten would like them. " Ryan said to her then hesitantly changed the subject back to something he knew she didn't what to talk about. "We need to call the nurse to let her know that you are awake. After that we need to call the police so you can file a report against Georgina." He told her as Serena sighed but nodded in agreement.

"You are right." She said to him then her brow furrowed in confusion. "I didn't think to ask before because I was too worried about the baby. How did they find me in the stairwell?"

"The police told me someone was going to their car found you can called 911. I wish I knew who to thank for saving you and our babies lives." Ryan said to her taking her hand in his and kissing it.

"Me too." Serena said to him with a small smile on her face as she hit the call nurse button on her hospital bed.

**Later**

"Knock, Knock" Sandy called out as he walked into Serena's hospital room carrying a balloons with Kirsten behind him. "Grandpapa and Grandma are here!" He called out grinning as they walked through the door. "It's good to see you awake. You gave as all quite a scare." Sandy told her walking up to the bed to kiss her on the cheek.

"We are just glad that you and our grand baby are ok." Kirsten said pushing Sandy out of the way to hug her. "Sophie told me to give this to you when you woke up. She wanted to come to the hospital today but she had school." Kirsten said told her handing her a penguin stuffed animal. "This is Gus. Sophie carried him around everywhere until she was five. She said that Gus makes her feel better whenever she is sick so she wanted you to borrow him."

Serena blue eyes filled with tears as she took the stuffed animal from Kirsten, "Please tell Sophie I am honored that she let me borrow Gus. I hope that she can come visit me soon." She said as tears fell down her cheeks. "Sorry." Serena apologized as she wiped away her tears.

"Oh honey, it's ok. When I was pregnant with Sophie I cried at almost every single show or commercial." Kirsten told her trying to reassure her that it was normal as she patted her hand before moving back out of the way so Ryan could sit next to his wife. "Of course I will bring Sophie by tonight after dinner."

"I guess we will have to call everyone to tell them the wedding is postponed." Ryan began to say but was cut off by Serena.

"No! We are still getting married on Saturday." Serena exclaimed as Ryan turned to her shaking his head. "Please Ryan. We can't let Georgina ruin our wedding day. You said that the doctor just wants to monitor me for the next 24 to 48 hours."

Ryan sighed as he looked at his pleading wife, "If and ONLY if the doctor says it's ok for you and the baby." He told her firmly making Serena's whole face light up as she pulled him to her kissing him.

"Excuse me, I am sorry to interrupt." A voice called out as they turned to see a police officer at the door. "Mrs. Atwood it's good to see you awake. I need to get your statement." He said to her as Kirsten and Sandy went to leave the room.

"No, you can stay. You are family." Serena said turning to them looking at them. She wanted them to stay for the support when she told the whole story to the officer. Kirsten and Sandy smiled at her sitting back down in their seats on the other side of the bed. Serena explained to the officer that Georgina had pushed her down the stair as Ryan held her hand as he sat next to her.

"We will put out an arrest warrant for Ms. Sparks." Officer Johnson told her. "Do you have any idea where she may be staying at?"

"I am guessing at the most expensive hotel downtown." Serena said to him then asked. "Who found me in the stairwell?" She asked him.

"A man that was just getting off of work that was heading to his car heard you scream from two floors down. He found you in the stairwell and called 911. He said you regained consciousness for a few seconds mumbling about your baby then the word pregnant." Officer Johnson told her as Serena's eyes filled once again with tears.

"I would love to thank him for saving my wife and babies lives. Do you think you I could get his information?" Ryan asked him as Serena nodded in agreement.

"I can do that since he gave us permission to release his name. You have Mr. Kevin Volchok to thank for saving your wife. Here is his information." The Officer said handing them a slip with his information on it as t everyone stared at him in shock. Ryan's jaw set and his whole body tensed at hearing a name that would always haunt him.

"Thank you Officer." Kirsten said recovering first taking the slip of paper from him.

"You are welcome. We will let you know once we have Ms Sparks in custody." He said then left the room.

"Ryan." Sandy called out to him as Ryan just stared floor unable to look up or answer him. "Son" He tried again but no response. A moment later Ryan got up to leave the room needing some air as Serena began to sob the moment he left the room. "I will go after him." He said rushing out of the room.

"Serena, it's going to be ok. Ryan just needs a few minutes to process everything." Kirsten said to her as Serena continued to cry. Kirsten leaned in hugging her tightly.

"He just left." Serena sobbed out hysterically as she clung to Kirsten. "He just left us without saying a word." She cried out unable to stop the tears and sobs.

AN: I am SO sorry that it took me so long to update this story! I had a chapter written a while ago but it go deleted. After that I had a major case of writer's block that I just now beat. Sorry to leave this chapter on a cliff hanger but I promise there will be a happy ending!


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**AN: The style network is airing season one Gossip Girl episodes that inspired me to finally finish this chapter. I will try to update this story more often but it is not abandoned. Hope those of you that are still reading enjoy this chapter !**

Ryan felt the guilt hit him as he walked towards Serena's hospital room. He couldn't believe that he just walked out on his wife and the mother of his unborn child without saying one word. It was involuntary hearing Kevin Volchok's name. The fact that he was the one responsible for saving Serena and his unborn child's life and took the life of Marissa's was too much handle. He now wished that he could have stuck it out instead of running out on Serena but he couldn't control the reflex. His breath caught in his chest as he saw Sandy and Kirsten standing outside of her room.

"Is she ok?" Ryan asked them as Sandy sighed walking towards Ryan. "Please tell me that they are ok." Ryan pleaded with him.

"Serena is sleeping peacefully now." Sandy said as Ryan breathed a sigh of relief but it didn't last long at is next words. "She was hysterical after you left the room. They sedated her due to the stress caused by today but they felt it was necessary after the fall." Ryan felt as though he couldn't breathe hearing how his actions hurt Serena.

"It's ok, Ryan." Kirsten told him as Ryan shook his head clenching his hands into fists. Kirsten pulled Ryan into her arms hugging him close. "Volchok was responsible for taking the life of someone that you loved and now responsible for saving the lives of your wife and child. It's only natural that you need a moment to process everything." She told him trying to soothe him.

"Son, you should go home to get something to eat and some sleep. The doctors said that Serena would sleep for a few hours." Sandy said to Ryan worried about his lack of sleep and food.

"I am not leaving this hospital without Serena." Ryan said to Sandy pulling away from Kirsten. "It would be abandoning her and I will never do that to her ever again."

"Sandy will get you a bed or cot to sleep on for tonight. I will go to the cafeteria to get you dinner and you will eat all of it. Your wife is going to need you when she wakes up so you need to eat and get some rest." Kirsten ordered him firmly. "Now go sit with her and I will be back with your food."

"Thank you, Kirsten." Ryan said to her before walking back into Serena's room shutting the door behind him.

Kirsten walked up to her husband, "We both know that Ryan is not going to leave Serena's side. She is going to need him when she wakes up." She said as Sandy pulled her into her arms kissing the top of her head. "I wish there was something more that I could do for him."

"Me too." He agreed as he held on to her.

**Meanwhile**

Ryan stared at his wife sound asleep in her hospital bed as guilt racked his mind. He could believe that he just walked out of the room like that on her after almost losing their baby today. It just like someone sucked all of the air out of the room when he found out who saved them and he had no choice but to leave the room. He could only imagine how she felt when he left the room without saying a word to her. Ryan had made many mistakes in his life but this he regretted more than all of the rest of them. He took Serena's left hand staring at her wedding rings remembering the day they got married.

_Flashback_

_Ryan was sitting in his office in New York when Serena walked inside wearing a white dress that had three quarter length lace sleeves that was see through down below her bust that she more a nude tube top underneath and the bottom of the was a beautiful white fabric with silver high heels_

"_Hey, I have a surprise for you. Can you leave early?" She grinned at him pushing her curly long blonde hair behind her ears._

"_Actually I just finished up all of my work for today." Ryan replied standing up walking over to her pulling her to him. "You look beautiful." He smiled at her before kissing her._

"_You look pretty good yourself." She said putting her arms around his neck. "Are you ready to go?" She asked him beaming._

"_Let's go." He said getting a giggle from Serena as she pulled him out of his office. "Do I get any clue?" He asked her once they were in the elevator._

"_No" She told him pushing him up against the wall of the elevator kissing him. They pulled away from each other when the elevator chimed at the ground floor. Serena took his hand in hers leading him to a limo parked out front. "How was your day?" She asked him running her hand over grey suit coat._

"_It was pretty good but busy. I wanted to get everything done since we are getting married at city hall tomorrow. But I didn't get enough done that I could take the day after tomorrow off. I do promise you that we a long honeymoon once we are in California." Ryan said to her hoping that she wouldn't be too disappointed._

"_I am going to hold you to your promise, Mr. Atwood." She grabbed him by his light blue tie kissing him until she felt the limo stop. "We are here." She exclaimed with a huge grin on her face. Ryan looked out the window to see there were parked in front of Central Park. _

_The limo driver opened the door for them then they climbed out of the limo to see a carriage holding up a sign that said Atwood, "What are you up, Serena?" He asked raising an eyebrow._

"_You will have to get in the carriage to find out." She answered as he got into the carriage. He found that he couldn't take his eyes off Serena as they rode through the park. "What?" She asked him smiling leaning in close to him._

"_The morning that kid knocked you into me at Starbucks, I almost went to Dunkin Donuts by my office so I wouldn't be late. I'm so glad that I risked being late because I wouldn't have met you." Ryan said to her as she shook her head at him. "You don't agree?" He asked her._

"_No, I think that we were destined to meet. We would have found each other even if you hadn't been there that morning. I know it sounds so corny but I know that it's true." Serena explained to him. "But I am glad that it didn't take any longer to meet you because now that you are in my life I can't imagine mine without you."_

"_You don't have too." Ryan said softly to her as he ran on of his hands through her long blonde hair before pulling her in for a kiss. He felt the carriage stop pulling away from her to look around to see they were in the Strawberry Gardens in Central park. He saw a preacher standing by the edge of the stones leading to the water with Blair wearing a baby blue dress standing on one side and Eric on the other of the preacher waiting for him. His blue eyes flew to Serena, who had a nervous and shy look in her eyes._

"_I know that you didn't like the how impersonal city hall was but wanted something small. Are you mad?" She asked him. _

_Ryan answered her by pulling her into a passionate kiss, "I love it. I can't wait to for you to be Mrs. Ryan Atwood." He said to her making her eyes tear up after a long kiss. He helped her out of the carriage then they walked towards the preacher smiling but they kept glancing over at each other. "I love you." He said to her as they walked towards the preacher._

"_I love you, too." She replied to him squeezing his arm as they walked._

_End of flashback_

"I remember the day that we got married in Central Park." Ryan said to a sleeping Serena. "You look like an angel and I remember thinking that I didn't deserve you. But I refused that bother me because I had never been as happy in my whole life as I was when I was with you. You said that we were destined to be together and you were right." He kissed her hand then held it tightly in his.

**Later that night**

Ryan opened his eyes yawning to see it was now dark outside. He rolled over to check on Serena to see her awake looking at him, "Serena, I'm so sorry." He said getting off of the cot rushing over to her bed reaching for her hand hoping that she wouldn't pull away. Ryan let out a sigh of relief when she left him hold her hand. "It was wrong to leave the way I did when I heard Volchok's name. I just lost it but that's now excuse." He whispered to her as she just stared at him. "I love you so much." He added caressing her hand with his thumb.

"You just ran out the room and I wasn't sure if you would come back." Serena said to him fighting tears as Ryan looked at her shocked. "I thought that you changed your mind about wanting us." She went to look away from her but he pulled her head towards him making her look into his eyes.

"I will always want you and our children. You are my wife and I can't imagine my life without you in it." Ryan stared into to her eyes with her love and devotion before he leaned in kissing her softly. He pulled away with his forehead pressed against hers.

"Ryan, I love you." She whispered as tears fell down her eyes pulling him into a hug. Ryan held her tightly to him with his eyes closed. "I'm sorry that I freaked out on you." She added causing him to pull away to look at her.

"You have nothing to apologize. I was the one that messed up and owes you the apology." He said stressed to her putting his hand on her cheek. "I promise you that I will NEVER walk out on you like that again."

"I can't imagine how hard it was for you to hear that the guy that was responsible for Marissa death saved my life and the baby's life." Serena told him putting her hand on his cheek then kissed him lovingly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I still can't really wrap by mind around the fact but I rather talk about our wedding on Saturday."  
Ryan said to her smiling at the last part.

"Mm, I love the idea of getting to marry you with our families there with us." Serena said to him moving over in the bed. "Cuddle with me?" She asked him as he got on the bed holding her to him. Ryan put one of his hands on her stomach where their child was growing.


End file.
